A Hero in Need
by TsubasaDaisuke
Summary: Despues de salvar al pueblo de Cartman la vida de Douchebag se vuelve un infierno y solo sus amigos podran salvarlo. Yaoi. DouchebagxJimmy.
1. Intro

**I Need a Hero**

Hola chicos, aquí estoy otra vez con otro fic tan rápido. Pues digamos que escribir el ultimo me inspiro para escribir más. Este es otro Douchebag x Jimmy, pero no es tanto romance y es un fic completo, no un one-shot como el otro. Igualmente espero les guste.

La historia se sitúa después de The Fractured But Whole. Esperen spoilers de Fractured y Stick of Truth.

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

"Estoy tan feliz de haber dicho la verdad"

"Yo también querida. Las cosas van a cambiar desde ahora para mejor"

"Así es. Y bien cariño, ¿Puedes creer en ti?..."

 _Eso fue lo que me dijeron… Esa frase me hizo creer… Me dio confianza para salvar a todos… Me dio esperanza de que tendríamos una vida mejor… Pero no todo en la vida es tan fácil…_

Douchebag P.O.V

 _Mi nombre es Dovahkiin Miller, pero mis amigos me llaman Douchebag, tengo 11 años y vivo en South Park, Colorado. Hace unos meses nos mudamos de otra ciudad. Vivo con mis padres Chris y Kelly Miller. Toda mi vida nos hemos estado cambiando de ciudad en ciudad porque nos persigue el gobierno. Aunque sea difícil de creer mis padres y yo tenemos poderes especiales, mi padre puede hacer miles de amigos en Facebook en unos instantes, mi madre puede hacer lo mismo, solo que su poder funciona en Instagram. Yo por otra parte puedo hacerlo en cualquier red social. Cuando el gobierno se dio cuenta del poder de mis padres los secuestraron para hacer experimentos en ellos, y después los obligaron a tenerme… Papa y Mama dicen que se enamoraron cuando los tenían secuestrados, pero no creo que sea cierto, es raro cuando los 2 no están peleando por cuidar nuestro secreto. Papa tiene miedo de que el secreto se descubra y se lo lleven de nuevo, mama dice que quiere protegerme, pero es mentira, sé que ella sacrificaría lo que sea para salvarse a ella misma y eso nos incluye a papa y a mí. Lo que ellos no saben es que el gobierno ya no nos persigue, ¿Cómo lo sé? Fue durante los primeros 3 días que estuvimos en South Park._

 _Durante la primera noche un ovni se estrelló en la ciudad (sé que suena imposible pero al parecer en esta ciudad pasan cosas raras como esta todos los días). En el segundo día la CIA y el FBI llegaron para encubrir las cosas. Cuando llegue yo a la ciudad los chicos del vecindario me enlistaron en un juego estilo Señor de los Anillos, no me negué porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, durante ese juego mis compañeros y yo terminamos metiéndonos en una de las bases del gobierno, y ahí es donde lo vi, el hombre que lideraba la investigación del ovni era el mismo que atrapo a mis padres, aunque en ese momento no le preste mucha atención. Pero el tercer día fue cuando todo ocurrió, estábamos en nuestra última fase de nuestro juego, mis amigos y yo nos infiltramos en la base de nuestro enemigo "Clyde el Rey Oscuro" y después de vencerlo fue cuando llego el gobierno, su líder nos dijo que llegaron por el ovni y no esperaban encontrarme aquí, él le revelo mis poderes a mis amigos, cuando lo hizo creí que tendríamos que irnos de la ciudad, como las otras veces, pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba. El tipo del gobierno tomo el objeto por el que peleábamos en nuestro juego, la vara de la verdad o The Stick of Truth, y de repente se volvió loco creyendo que la vara le daba el poder de controlar el universo (Como en nuestro juego) e intento que me uniera a él. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo? Él es la persona que nos ha estado persiguiendo y torturando desde antes que naciera. Mis amigos me defendieron, pero uno de ellos, Kenny, se fue con el agente. Durante la pelea con Kenny el tomo un líquido que venia del ovni que lo convirtió en un zombi nazi, después de derrotarlo creo que mis poderes hicieron reacción con el líquido, hubo una gran explosión y todos en la ciudad que habían sido convertidos en zombis regresaron a la normalidad, todos los agentes del gobierno, la CIA y el FBI desaparecieron junto con el ovni y Kenny murió. Todo había regresado a la "normalidad" y fue la última vez que supimos algo de ese tipo malo del gobierno. Siempre que los agentes nos descubrían o alguien en la ciudad en la que estábamos se enteraba de nuestros poderes nos perseguían para intentar usarlos, pero esta vez no ocurrió. Los del gobierno que nos perseguían desaparecieron de la nada y las personas que me descubrieron (mis amigos) no parecían interesarles… O eso creí…_

 _El siguiente día los chicos decidieron cambiar de juego, esta vez seriamos súper héroes, grave error, al parecer algunos de ellos estaban enojados con los otros y el grupo se dividió en 2. Eran Coon and Friends vs Freedom Pals, yo me uní al Coon porque era e grupo que más tenia cerca. Durante los próximos días, el Coon o Cartman me usaría para crear una red social nueva y ser más populares que Freedom Pals, mis poderes no se activaron de inmediato, ya que la red social era nueva y no tenía muchos usuarios, pero para el cuarto día desde que empezamos el juego ya tenía a toda la ciudad como amigos. Cartman intento usar esto para convertirse en el alcalde, pero los demás y yo lo detuvimos. Fue durante este juego, durante ese cuarto día que descubrí todo sobre mis padres, su relación, como me habían tenido, sus verdaderos sentimientos y el origen de mis poderes. Ese día Cartman secuestro a mis padres para robar su ADN y crear una copia de mi (Básicamente lo que el gobierno quería pero más brusco). Los demás y yo nos infiltramos al laboratorio de genética para detenerlo, me separe de mis amigos y encontré a mis padres, estábamos los tres atrapados y la única forma de escapar era matando a uno de ellos, fue aquí cuando descubrí que mis padres no se preocupaban por el otro ni por mí, los 2 discutían para que matara el otro y mentían o decían secretos del otro para ganarme. Al final elegí a papa, el murió por el láser de una máquina, pero tampoco salve a mama, la abandone a su suerte en ese cuarto atrapada, no supe que paso con ella. Detuvimos el plan de Cartman de crear un clon mío, pero mientras lo hacíamos él se convirtió en alcalde, creímos que todo estaba perdido pero con ayuda de Morgan Freeman viajamos al pasado para detener a Cartman antes de que todo comenzara y como siempre todo salió mal. Después de un viaje erróneo a futuro (por mi culpa) regresamos al pasado, al día que cambiamos de juego, casi logramos detenerlo esta vez, pero Cartman logro tomarme a mí y viajar todavía más en el pasado. El viaje en el tiempo nos llevó a mi casa cuando yo tenía 4 años, ahí nos encontramos con mis padres mientras intentaban relajarse (mi padre drogándose y mi madre bebiendo vino) de otro encuentro con el gobierno, entonces por alguna razón decidieron contarme todo sobre el gobierno, sus poderes y los míos y ocurrió algo que nunca creí que pasaría, mis padres se veían felices, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria ellos se veían felices uno con el otro. Yo también me encontraba feliz, mis padres me dijeron que se sentían mejor al ya no ocultar nada y que nuestra vida daría un cambio para mejor y yo les creí. De inmediato tome a Cartman (Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier daño en el pasado) y regresamos al presente, ahí me reencontré con los chicos y juntos detuvimos a Cartman de una vez por todas. Después de eso regrese a casa y me encontré con mis padres, al parecer detener a Cartman en el pasado deshizo todo lo que había hecho (incluyendo la muerte de mis padres), ellos no recordaban haberme visto en el pasado y pero si recordaban contarme lo que me dijeron, papa dejo de drogarse y mama dejo de beber. La siguiente semana fue un paraíso, mis padres se querían y respetaban y yo con los chicos jugamos a vaqueros contra indios contra cyber-espacio contra religión contra los guerreros de Zaron, me sentía finamente como un chico normal, con una familia normal, con una vida normal en un pueblo algo anormal, era feliz… Desearía que hubiera durado más…_

 _Varios días después algo cambio en papa, se veía siempre enojado y alterado, le gritaba a mama y a mí me golpeaba e insultaba diciendo que quería regresar a la vida antes de tenerme, antes del secuestro… Descubrimos que papa comenzó a drogarse otra vez y cuando mama intento afrontarlo solo recibió más violencia de su parte, lo que la llevo a refugiarse en la bebida otra vez… Todo había regresado a como era antes… No, ahora todo era peor… Mama y papa no solo no se soportaban, se odiaban el uno al otro, ya no podían estar en el mismo cuarto sin empezar una pelea que resultaba en violencia y si intentaba detenerlos el único que terminaba herido era yo. Antes de saber los secretos de mis padres sospechaba que ellos no querían tenerme, ahora estoy seguro porque cada vez que me ven me lo recuerdan, ya sea con gritos o golpes… No sé qué hacer… talvez debería rendirme (si saben a lo que me refiero)… por ahora lo que me deja seguir adelante son mis amigos. Ellos no saben lo que pasa en mi casa y no quiero que lo sepan. Usualmente pasó el día en casa de Kyle, Stan o Butters, Stan y Kyle son mejores amigos, son honestos y de confianza, Butters es una gran persona, es el primer amigo que hice al llegar a la ciudad, no sé porque no tiene tantos amigos siendo tan bueno e inocente, los 4 vivimos en la misma calle, ellos me dan refugio durante el día y solo necesito regresar a casa en la noche. Durante la escuela y la mayor parte del tiempo estoy con Jimmy y Clyde que son mis mejores amigos, mi relación con Clyde empezó bastante mal (por culpa de Cartman) pero no hicimos buenos amigos mientras jugábamos a los Súper Héroes, él es muy sensible y un gran amigo, si necesito hablar con alguien él siempre está ahí para mí, Jimmy por otro lado nos hicimos amigos de inmediato, el siempre esta alegre, siempre tratando de hacerme reír, creo él puede ver atreves de mí, a cada rato me pregunta si toda esta bien conmigo, como me gustaría poder estar con Jimmy todo el día, y si por alguna razón no puedo estar con ellos Kenny y yo vagamos por la ciudad solos. Kenny y yo somos muy unidos, ya que los 2 tenemos poderes, él es "inmortal", o más bien cuando muere revive al siguiente día y nadie lo recuerda, así es como regreso después de haber muerto jugando Stick of Truth, yo y Cartman somos los únicos que podemos recordarlo, yo supongo que es por mis poderes, Cartman, no estoy seguro._

"¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?"Me pregunta mi padre en la puerta de mi cuarto.

"…" Yo no respondo. _Sus ojos están rojos, se nota que ha estado fumando_

"CIERRA LA PUERTA CUANDO ESTES AQUÍ" Después de eso el cierra la puerta de un golpe "Maldito mudo" Oigo que dice mientras se va

 _Yo me estaba sentado en mi cuarto haciendo la tarea, no le respondí porque realmente no hablo con nadie, siempre he sido así desde pequeño, solo hablo con personas en las que confió, actualmente hablo mucho solo con Jimmy, Clyde y Kenny, también hablo con Stan, Kyle y Butters pero solo para responder preguntas sencillas y en voz baja, no es que no confié en ellos, solo que no me siento cómodo del todo._

 _Después de terminar la tarea, voy a mi cama para dormir. Como unos Cheesy Poofs que traje de la escuela conmigo como cena (mis padres no me cocinarían ni aunque les rogara), y me recuesto a dormir… Desearía despertar y que todo sea como antes… o al menos despertar en otro lugar con una familia que no pelee… Mmm eso seria bueno…_

 **End of Chapter 1**

Hola a todos, gracias por haber leído este capítulo, tarde más en hacerlo de lo que creí, o más bien, escribí el intro a finales de marzo y hoy escribí todo lo demás en un día. Jajá sí que soy raro para escribir

Bueno como dije en el intro esta historia la hice poco después de que escribí el otro fic JimmyxDouchebag, pero quería que esta historia fuera más larga, pero tengo problemas con las historias largas, básicamente soy muy ambicioso, quiero que las historias nunca acaben y eso termina por presionarme y abandonar la historia por completo (Véase mis otros fics). Así que para esta decidí organizarme más, ya tengo toda la estructura, las ideas, los personajes, etc… planeado, ahorita creo que la historia tendrá de 12 a 14 capítulos, si todo sale bien. Aunque cuando uno escribe debe dejar que su creatividad fluya y no apegarse tanto a una estructura. Por ejemplo: yo planee que este capítulo tuviera 3 cosas: Introducción a la historia, personajes y conflicto. Ya casi terminaba y solo tenía la historia y el conflicto. Hasta que de repente tuve un rayo de inspiración y pude meter a los personajes. Me refiero a que si no hubiera podido meter a los personajes en el próximo cap, pero que bueno que lo hice en este.

Pero bueno creo que ya los distraje demasiado, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos a la próxima. Bye-Bye


	2. Help

**I Need a Hero**

Hola a todos bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este mi adorado fic. Espero lo disfruten :3

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

00000

 **Douchebag P.O.V**

 _Me desperté en la mañana con el sonido de mi alarma… Misma casa, mismos padres… Debería salir por la puerta como una persona normal o…_

"¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO ALCOHOLICA!"

"¡TU FIJATE POR DONDE VAS DROGADICTO!" Se oían gritos desde el piso de abajo.

 _La ventana se ve bastante bien hoy. Me arregle para salir, tome algo del dinero de mi caja de juguetes y salí de mi casa. La semana pasada Kenny me enseño como saltar de ventana en ventana por si acaso alguien me perseguía, eso me ha salvado de muchos encuentros con mis padres. Kenny o Mysterion sale todas las noches a patrullar la ciudad en caso de peligros, ya que es inmortal no le importa salir herido, yo a veces lo acompaño con el pretexto de no querer volver a casa._

 _Apenas son las 6 de la mañana, significa que tengo tiempo para comprar algo para comer y luego ir a la escuela. Esta nevando y todavía esta oscuro, pero no me preocupa, soy más fuerte que cualquier indigente del pueblo. Creo que iré al café de Tweek, llegare en 15 minutos, comeré en otros 15 y llegare a la escuela en 25 o 30, justo a tiempo._

 _Camine hacia el parque de juegos, porque es la ruta más rápida al café cuando…_

"¡Hey Douchebag!" Escuche a Kyle gritándome desde su ventana

 _Su casa esta adelante del parque, así que no es raro encontrármelo en las mañanas. Kyle es muy madrugador._

"Caminas aunque nevé, sí que te gusta hacer ejercicio en las mañanas"

 _La mentira que les conté para no tener que explicarles que hago fuera de mi casa tan temprano, aunque solo es media mentira, si me gusta caminar por la ciudad, me ayuda a relajarme._

"Oye no has comido todavía, ¿Verdad? ¿No te gustaría desayunar con nosotros?"

 _Siendo sincero, no, no me gustaría, es muy temprano para estar con alguien que espera tener una conversación contigo… Pero… Mi estómago ruge fuerte_. _Hace mucho que no como un desayuno normal, los panquecitos del café, el desayuno no diarreico del City Wok, y el desayuno "ármalo usted mismo" de Freeman Tacos, solo pueden hacer tanto por ti._

"…" Asentí con mi cabeza

"De acuerdo, voy para allá" Me dijo Kyle cerrando su ventana. Unos segundos más tarde se abrió la puerta de su casa "Hey Dude, pasa" Kyle se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar y me dirige al comedor donde su padre y hermano ya se encuentran sentados. "Ma, ¿Está bien que Douchebag desayune con nosotros?"

"Kyle, no seas grosero su nombre es Dovah, no lo llames con insultos" Dijo su madre entrando al comedor desde la cocina.

"No importa, a él le gusta que lo llamen así, ¿Verdad?" Kyle respondió mirándome a ver

"…" _Como siempre no dije nada, solo tome el brazo de Kyle como signo de confirmación._

"Vez" Dijo Kyle sonriendo

"Bien, pero no lo llames así en la mesa, y claro que puedes quedarte a desayunar, te traeré un plato" Dijo la señora Broflovski regresando a la cocina

Kyle y yo nos sentamos en la mesa, yo me senté enseguida de su hermano y el junto a su papa

"Sup Dude" Me saludo Ike

"Buenos Días Dovahkiin" Me saludo su padre que estaba enfrente de mí. "¿Cómo están tus padres? Hace tiempo que no los veo"

 _Esa pregunta me tenso, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar._

"¿Y bien?" Me pregunto el señor Broflovski

"…" _Solo me quede viéndolo, esperando que cambiara el tema_

"Pa, sabes que a Douche no se gusta hablar, no lo presiones" Dijo Kyle

"Mmm, no lo presiono. Pero está bien, disculpa Dovah" Me dijo

"…" _Gracias Kyle_

 _Unos minutos después la señora Broflovski regreso con mi plato y el de Kyle y empezamos a comer. Afortunadamente los padres de Kyle no intentaron hacer mucha conversación conmigo, solo me hicieron pocas preguntas y después de un rato ellos solos asumían la respuesta. La comida estaba deliciosa, hace mucho no comía algo como esto, me hizo soltar una lágrima, lo bueno es que nadie se dio cuenta. Kyle, Ike y sus padres empezaron a hablar entre ellos sobre la escuela, amigos, amor… Qué envidia… Me gustaría… que mis padres fueran así conmigo… Oh no… Maldición…_

 _Sacudí mi mano enfrente de Kyle para llamar su atención._

"Mmm, ¿Qué pasa Douche?"

 _Con mi mano apunte hacia el baño en el segundo piso._

"¿Necesitas usar el baño? Claro, adelante"

 _Salte de mí silla y corrí hacia el baño, nada más llegue cerré la puerta y me senté junto al lavamanos, puse mi cabeza en mis rodillas y empecé a llorar… Maldición… Detente… No debí venir… Vamos piensa cosas alegres, estar con Jimmy, hablar con Clyde, vaguear con Kenny… Mama y Papa… No… ¿Por qué, porque, porque? ¿Porque pensé en eso?... Solo logre llorar más fuerte…_

 _Escuche un toque en la puerta_

"¿Douchebag estas bien? Llevas mucho tiempo ahí"

 _Era Kyle, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero por fin deje de llorar. Limpie mi cara y salí del baño._

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

 _Puse mis manos en mi estomago_

"Oh, ¿Te enfermo la comida? Disculpa. Pocos pueden soportar la comida de Ma. Jeje. ¿Crees poder ir a la escuela?"

"…" Asentí con mi cabeza

"De acuerdo. Hay que irnos o se nos hará tarde para el autobús"

 _Kyle y yo bajamos, él se despidió de su familia mientras yo lo esperaba afuera_

"Disculpa la tardanza, ¿Listo?" Me dijo Kyle

Asentí una vez más…"Kyle… Gracias por invitarme… la comida me gusto…"

Kyle me miro sorprendido para luego sonreírme "Claro amigo, cuando quieras. ¿Enserio te gusto la comida? ¿Aunque te enfermo? Jajá. A Stan y Kenny no les gusta, cuando le diga a Ma se pondrá muy feliz"

 _Después de eso caminamos hacia la parada de autobús. Mmm, todavía no son las 7 y siento que ya use toda mi energía para el día. ¿Por qué pensé en mama y papa? Mmm, no importa, no hay nada que pueda hacer, así que es mejor no pensar en ello…_

00000

 _Cuando llegamos a la parada ya había 3 personas esperando._

"Hola Kyle" Saludo Stan a su súper mejor amigo

"Hola Douche" Me saludo Kenny

"Humpf" Cartman solo gruño en nuestra dirección

"Hey dudes" Saludo Kyle con su frase habitual

 _Yo solo los salude con mi mano_

"Hola a ti también Douche, es raro verte tomar el autobús" Me dijo Stan

 _Es cierto, casi siempre camino a la escuela, no me gusta estar con tantas personas tan cerca sin tener como escapar, pero después del desayuno en casa de Kyle, no llegaría a tiempo si caminara._

"Si, hoy lo vi caminando desde mi ventana y lo invite a desayunar con nosotros" Dijo Kyle

"Que bien" Me dijo Kenny mientras me abrazaba con un brazo "Es bueno que ya estés en confianza con más gente"

 _Lo que dijo salió todo distorsionado porque traía su capucha y bufanda tapándole la boca. Cuando recién llegue al pueblo no podía entender lo que decía Kenny, solo podía entender cuando le gritaba insultos a Cartman. Pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras._

 _Cuando llego el autobús Kyle y Stan se sentaron juntos y Cartman y Kenny se sentaron detrás. Yo solo seguí avanzando pasando de ellos._

"¿No quieres sentarte con nosotros Douche?" Me pregunto Kenny

"…" _Me negué con mi cabeza. Desde que Cartman me uso por mis poderes no me gusta estar cerca de él. Además él es demasiado gordo para poder sentarnos los 3 en un asiento._

"De acuerdo, nos vemos luego" Se despidió Kenny.

 _Seguí caminado hasta llegar a los últimos asientos del autobús. Si me hubiera gustado sentarme con Kenny, me gusta pasar el tiempo con él, Kyle y Stan, pero Cartman es otra historia._

 _El camión siguió avanzando unos minutos y se detuvo, se cual es esta parada, 5 chicos se subieron esta vez, Bebe, Craig, Henrietta y los más importantes Jimmy y Clyde. Asome mi cabeza para que pudieran verme. El primero en hacerlo fue Clyde que básicamente arrastro a Craig hasta donde me encontraba con Jimmy siguiéndolos por detrás._

"Hola Douche" Me saluda Clyde

"Hola D-Douche" Me saluda Jimmy

Craig solo me saca el dedo del medio

"Hola chicos" Les respondo en voz baja

 _Craig es otra de las personas con las que me llevo bien. El, su novio Tweek y yo somos los únicos chicos gay en la ciudad. O al menos los únicos que lo admiten._

 _El resto del viaje a la escuela no estuvo tan mal, no paso mucho salvo por una pelea de Kyle y Cartman que termino rápido. Cuando llegamos a la escuela nos encontramos con Tweek, Token y Butters, y nuestro grupo estaba completo._

 _Cuando entramos a clase me di cuenta que había olvidado algunos de mis libros. Los debí haber dejado en mi escritorio cuando hacia la tarea. No hay problema, esa tarea no era para hoy, con suerte podre acercarme a alguien para poder leer su libro._

"Buenos días clase" Dijo nuestra maestra, la señorita Choksontit, entrando al salón

"Buenos días profesora" Dijeron todos en un tono casi burlón a la maestra, excepto yo, y Craig que solo le alzo el dedo del medio discretamente

"El día de hoy empezaremos un nuevo tema de química, al final de este tendremos un gran proyecto en parejas, así que quiero que formen sus equipos desde hoy y trabajen con ellos hasta la presentación. Muy bien escojan a su compañero" Dijo nuestra maestra

 _Rápidamente los equipos normales se formaron, Stan con Kyle, Kenny y Butters, Tweek y Craig, Clyde y Token, y…_

"Hey D-Douchebag, ¿Te g-gustaría hacer e-equipo conmigo?" Me dijo Jimmy

"…" Asentí sonriendo

"G-Genial" Me respondió Jimmy sonriendo también

 _Me sonroje un poco al ver sonriendo a Jimmy, espero no lo haya notado._

 _Después de que todas las parejas estuvieron formadas continúo la clase. Todo el día estuve pegado a Jimmy para poder leer de su libro. La señorita Choksontit me regaño por no haber traído mis libros, pero no pasó nada. Después de un almuerzo poco productivo continuamos la clase. Yo solo disfrutaba cada segundo de la compañía de Jimmy, hasta que…_

"Muy bien clase, eso es todo por hoy" Dijo la profesora

"¡Yaayy!" Gritaron los demás. Libros y cuadernos volaban por el salón

"Y para su tarea…" Continúo la profesora

"¡Aaahhhh!" Abucheo todo el salón. El ambiente de felicidad murió en medio segundo.

"Oh tranquilos, no es para tanto. Solo tiene que contestar las páginas 115 a la 119 de su libro de química, es una tarea en equipos, ustedes y su compañero tienen que contestar juntos en los 2 libros. Pueden retirarse, que tengan un bonito día" se despidió la maestra.

 _Oh no… Eso significa…_

"Hey D-Douchebag, ¿Quieres hacer la t-tarea en tu c-casa? Creo que n-nunca he ido a v-visitarla"

 _NO. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Si mis padres me golpean a mí, no quiero imaginar lo que le harían a Jimmy_

"…" Me negué con la cabeza intentando ocultar mis nervios

"Oh… D-De acuerdo, v-vallamos a la m-mía entonces" Dijo Jimmy algo decepcionado

 _Lo siento Jimmy, no quiero que te pase nada malo._

"Ah, pero o-olvidaste tu l-libro. V-Vamos por el a-antes de ir a m-mi casa" Respondió Jimmy

 _Mal - di - ción. Eso es lo que temía. No quiero a Jimmy o a nadie cerca de mi casa._

"No te preocupes, yo voy por él y luego te alcanzo" Le dije a Jimmy

 _Ya casi no había nadie en el salón. Así que no me importo hablar en voz baja_

"No hay p-problema, nuestras c-casas no están t-tan lejos" Me respondió Jimmy sonriendo

 _Grrr. Esa sonrisa, él sabe que no le puedo decir que no cuando me sonríe así. Sería como patear un cachorro. Mmmm._

"Está bien… Vamos" Le dije derrotado y Jimmy celebraba su victoria

 _Solo es entrar por el libro y salimos de ahí. Si tengo suerte mis padre se habrán desmallado por tanto alcohol y drogas._

00000

 _Llegamos a mi casa y no había ruidos, talvez mis padres salieron… No creo tener tanta suerte…_

"M-Muy bien, V-Vamos" Dijo Jimmy acercándose a la puerta

"No… Yo voy por él. Tu puedes esperarme aquí" Le Dije deteniéndolo

"P-Pero…" Intento decir Jimmy

"Además, la casa está hecha un cochinero, no hemos limpiado en varios días. Se enojaran conmigo si traigo a alguien sin haber limpiado primero" Le dije intentando forzar una sonrisa

"Mmmm. E-Está bien… A-Aquí te e-espero" Me dijo decepcionado otra vez

 _Lo siento Jimmy. Entre a la casa y cerré la puerta. No mentí del todo, la casa si estaba hecha un desastre, botellas tiradas, bolsas con contenidos varios, muebles rotos. He ido a la casa de Kenny y allá está mucho más limpio que aquí. Cuando mis padres pelean se desata el infierno, usualmente nunca salen de sus cuartos, mama se quedó con la habitación principal y papá con la de huéspedes, pero cuando se encuentran afuera siempre termina en golpes._

 _Cruce con cuidado la sala hasta las escaleras y a mi cuarto, hasta ahora todo bien. Tome mi libro y lo metí a mi mochila, quiero salir por la ventana otra vez pero Jimmy me está esperando en la entrada. Salí de mi cuarto en silencio hasta las escaleras cuando oí una puerta abrirse de golpe detrás de mí._

"Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de tu cuarto?"

 _Shit, es papa, sus ojos están rojos, ha estado fumando esa porquería otra vez._

"Hey, te hice una pregunta ¡Tienes que RESPONDER!"

 _Mi padre corrió hacia mí y me pateo de las escaleras, como un jugador de futbol americano queriendo hacer un gol de campo._

 _No me pude mover, pero logre tomar el barandal, eso hizo que no saliera volando, de todas formas rodé por las escaleras hasta el primer piso y termine golpeando el borde del sillón con mi hombro. No pude evitar gritar del dolor_

"Aahh, conque si puedes hablar" Papa se burlaba desde arriba de las escaleras

 _Casi me desmayo, no puedo sentir bien mi brazo izquierdo, creí que iba a morir, papa se está acercando, no sé qué hacer… Oigo que se abre la entrada… No, no, NO…_

"D-Douchebag, ¿Todo e-está bien? O-Oí ruidos m-muy fuertes" Era Jimmy

"¿Quién es e…?" Antes de que papa pudiera terminar de hablar me levante y corrí hacia la puerta "¡¿A dónde vas?!" Escuche a papa gritar

 _Abrí la puerta de golpe y antes de que Jimmy pudiera reaccionar tome su brazo con mi brazo bueno y corrí hacia su casa_

"D-Douchebag espera. Sabes que n-necesito mis 2 brazos p-para caminar" Me dijo Jimmy, pero no me detuve hasta que no estuviéramos a una distancia segura de mi casa.

 _Pare poco después de la parada de autobús_

"D-Douchebag, ¿Qué p-pasa? ¿Estás b-bien? C-Creí haberte o-oído gritar" Me dijo Jimmy asustado

 _Le estaba dando la espalda, la correa de la mochila de mi brazo izquierdo se había caído, respire profundo. No debo dejar que Jimmy se entere. No debo meterlo en mis problemas. Estoy bien… Estoy bien… Todo está bien… Voltee a ver a Jimmy_

"Estoy bien, solo me caí cerca de la puerta y mi padre se burló, ya sabes cómo son" Le dije

"P-Pero…" Intento decir Jimmy

"Estoy bien" Lo repetí con la más grande sonrisa falsa. Jimmy supo que ya no quería hablar del tema

"De a-acuerdo" Respondió en voz baja y caminamos hacia su casa

 _Cuando llegamos subimos rápido a su cuarto, nos sentamos en el piso para hacer el trabajo, pocas horas después su madre nos llamó a comer. Yo le dije que no tenía hambre y me quede en el cuarto, Jimmy de todas formas subió con dos platos de comida y comimos juntos._

"D-Douchebag… Tu brazo, ¿Estás bien?" Me pregunto Jimmy

 _Desde que llegamos empecé a sentir mi brazo de nuevo, todavía no lo podía mover bien, pero era una mejora._

"Si, debió de ser de cuando me caí. No te preocupes" Le respondí

"E-Está bien…" Me respondió Jimmy no convencido con mi respuesta

 _Seguimos trabajando, ya se hacía tarde, se acercaba la hora de volver a casa. Cuando terminamos recogí mis libros para poder irme._

"D-Douchebag, ¿Te d-duele el estómago?" Me pregunto Jimmy

 _Papa me pateo en el costado derecho, cerca del estómago. Debí haberme movido raro cuando recogía mis libros_

"No, estoy bien" Le respondí otra vez con una sonrisa falsa

 _Jimmy se me quedo viendo por un tiempo_

"¿E-Estás seguro q-que todo está b-bien?" Me pregunto Jimmy

"Si, estoy bien" Una mentira más… Pero es lo mejor

 _Jimmy se acercó a mí y se me quedo viendo directo a la cara. Antes de que me diera cuenta Jimmy me estaba abrazando, sus brazos en mi cuerpo y su cabeza en mi hombro_

"¿Jimmy?" Dije confundido

 _Podía sentir que estaba respirando raro y escuchaba sollozos. Jimmy estaba llorando._

"Lo s-siento" Me dijo Jimmy entre su llanto

"¿Eh?" No entendía

"Si n-no hubiera insistido t-tanto. Si t-te hubiera hecho c-caso desde el p-principio" Me dijo Jimmy, su voz destrozada.

"Jim…"

"¡P-Pero todo e-está bien. T-Todo e-está bien, ¿V-Verdad?!"

 _Se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos. Escuche pánico en su voz. No pude evitarlo, me deje caer en sus brazos y empecé a llorar, llore más fuerte que nunca. Todas las noches que pase con hambre, todas las veces que papa me golpeaba, todas las veces que mama me gritaba que no quería tenerme, todas las veces que desee que regresaran a ser como cuando se querían, toda esa frustración salió en esas lágrimas. Caímos al piso de rodillas._

"Jimmy… Ayuda…"

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

00000

Wow… Intenso…

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo Bye :3


	3. Discovery

**A Hero in Need**

Hola a todos otra vez, el ultimo capitulo no salió como lo planee, pero aun así lo amo, se puso muy, muy emocional al final. De todas formas espero disfruten este cap :3

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

00000

 **Kenny P.O.V**

 _Después de la escuela Butters y yo nos dirigimos a casa para hacer nuestra tarea. Gracias a que él es muy listo pudimos terminar rápido y pasar el resto del día jugando. Se hacía tarde cuando el bueno para nada de mi padre llamo a mi puerta._

"Kenny, necesito que hagas una entrega por mi" Dijo mi padre entrando a mi cuarto

"Tan tarde, ¿Porque no vas tu o mandas a Kevin?" Le respondí irritado

 _Estaba molesto porque interrumpió mi tiempo de calidad con Butters_

"Kevin no está y yo no quiero ir. Pero si no quieres siempre puedo mandar a Karen" Respondió mi padre

 _Grrr, sabe que con solo mencionar a Karen no me puedo negar. Estaba a punto de ponerme a discutir con el cuándo una mano toco mi hombro._

"Está bien Ken, yo te acompaño. Además ya es hora de que vuelva a casa" Me dijo Butters con su característico buen humor

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Dije volteando de nuevo a mi padre

Papa me dio una bolsa de papel cerrada y una pequeña tarjeta de cartón "Solo tienes que dejar la bolsa en el buzón y tomar el dinero que este ahí, la dirección está en la tarjeta. Gracias hijo" Me dijo papa saliendo de mi cuarto

"Kenny, ¿Qué es eso?" Me pregunto Butters

"Es mejor que no lo sepas Buttercup" Le respondí

 _Papa había empezado a trabajar con nuestros "inquilinos". Ya saben, los vendedores de drogas que viven en nuestra cochera. Al principio Kevin y yo nos negamos, pero como siempre, papa dijo que parte del dinero seria para la escuela de Karen y nos rendimos, pero no del todo, Kevin y yo nos quedamos con el dinero y lo dividimos para ayudar en la casa, a mama y a Karen y le damos la parte que sobra a el papa, que según él es todo, pobre tonto. No es el trabajo más honesto, pero solo les venden las cosas a indigentes y vagabundos comunes. Desde el accidente mientras jugábamos Stick of Truth, a nuestros inquilinos no les gusta vender su producto a gente nueva, solo a clientes frecuentes. También logramos que nuestros inquilinos creyeran que el padre de Tweek era un policía encubierto que quería atraparlos y dejaron de venderle producto, Kevin y yo hicimos la promesa de no vender a nadie que conociéramos._

 _Pues bueno, al mal tiempo darle prisa. Leí la tarjeta que me dio mi padre… Espera esto no puede…_

"Butters… ¿Esta es tu dirección?" Le pregunte a Butters

 _Oh no, si Stephen Stotch ha estado comprando drogas de nuestra cochera yo mismo lo eliminare._

"Déjame ver… Esa es nuestra calle, pero no es nuestro número. Creo que es la casa de junto" Respondió Butters

"¿Cartman?" Pensé en voz alta

 _Bueno, no me sorprende de él o su madre. Más vale que no esté intentando hacer algo estúpido como la otra vez. Tendré que preguntarle a Kevin porque…_

"No, creo que es la casa de Douchebag" Me dijo Butters sacándome de mis pensamientos

"¿Douchebag? ¿Por qué los padres de Douchebag comprarían las porquerías de mi padre?" Dije sorprendido

"No lo sé, talvez porque les gusta" Me dijo Butters sonriendo

"…" Me le quede viendo

 _No debo insultarlo. Es demasiado inocente y no sabe lo que traigo aquí._

 _Pero enserio, ¿Los padres de Douchebag se drogan? No puede ser, los he visitado, son buenas personas… Aunque eso fue hace tiempo… ¿Kevin lo sabe? ¿Por qué Douchebag no ha dicho nada?... Demasiadas preguntas_

"¿Estás seguro que esta es la dirección de Douchebag?" Le pregunte a Butters una vez mas

"Eso creo, aunque puede que sea uno de esos casos cuando se saltan números. Como que la casa de Nicole sea el 113 y la casa de Mr Big Gay Al sea 109" Me respondió Butters

"Butters, no sé cómo sabes cuál es el número de casa de Nicole y Mr Big Gay Al, pero espero que tengas razón en eso. Vamos, le llevo a tu casa y luego voy a entregar esto" Le dije a Butters saliendo de mi cuarto

"Si" Me dijo Butters sonriente tomando mi mano libre

00000

 _Después de dejar a Butters camine hacia la casa de junto, y si este es el número y si esta es la casa de Douchebag. Abrí el buzón para comprobar, como me dijo mi padre aquí estaba el dinero, lo tome y deja la bolsa dentro, aunque no sé si debería dejarla. Los señores Miller siempre me parecieron muy amigables, ¿Habrá sido todo un engaño?, si nosotros les estamos vendiendo producto esto debe de llevar un tiempo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vi? Cuando llegue Kevin a la casa le preguntare y mañana intentare hablar con Douchebag_

 _Comencé a caminar de vuelta, cuando un gran ruido viniendo de la casa me sorprendió._

"¿Qué fue eso? Se habrá caído un librero o…" Dije para mí mismo

 _Después de eso varios ruidos más pequeños se pudieron escuchar, seguidos por unos gritos_

'¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Dije mientras corría al lado de la casa

 _Intente ver por las ventanas pero estaban cerradas. Salte de la ventana del piso de abajo para llegar a la del cuarto de Douchebag._

"Douchebag, Douchebag" Decía mientras tocaba su ventana. No había respuesta

 _Mire de cerca y estaba abierta, la deslice y entre al cuarto_

"Douchebag, ¿Qué rayos está pasando?" Dije en voz baja pero no había nadie "¿Douchebag?"

 _¿Dónde está Douche? Es muy tarde, debería estar aquí._

Escuche más golpes y gritos de abajo.

 _¿No será que…?_

Salí del cuarto, y mire por las escaleras.

 _La casa está hecha un desastre, no solo basura tirada por todos lados, muebles destruidos, vidrios de botellas y platos esparcidos por todo el piso. Y lo más importante, la señora Miller tirada en el piso y su esposo parado enseguida de ella listo para darle el golpe final_

 _Cuando el padre de Douchebag se empezó a mover salte de las escaleras y lo tackle hacia una pila de basura_

"Espere señor Miller, no puede tratar así a su esposa, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Douchebag?" Le dije mientras lo tenía atrapado contra el piso

 _Podre ser más pequeño que él, pero todas mis noches de Mysterion me han hecho más fuerte y hábil. Puedo detener al menos a un adulto por mi cuenta_

"¿Quién eres? Quítate de encima maldito ladrón" Me respondió furioso

"No soy un ladrón, me quitare de encima cuando se haya calmado. ¿Dónde está Douche…? Digo ¿Dónde está Dovahkiin?" Le pregunte

"Que te importa dónde está el inútil de mi hijo. La próxima vez que lo vea no podrá escapar de la golpiza que le daré" La forma que lo dijo me dio un escalofrió

"¿Qué…? ¿Porq…?" No pude decir más porque alguien me golpeo por la espalda

 _La señora Miller se había levantado y me golpeo con una silla en la espada, no pude evitar caer al piso. El señor Miller aprovecho para levantarse y me dio una patada en la cabeza haciéndome volar hacia la entrada. Me encontraba en el piso sangrando, no podía moverme._

"Es un ladrón, si lo matamos seremos famosos" Dijo la señora Miller

 _Por la forma que hablaba ya se había vuelto loca_

"No me importa. Oye niño cuando veas a mi hijo dile que su padre lo está buscando, ¿Está bien?"

 _Pese a que dijo eso no tenía la intención de dejarme ir. Me dio una última patada en el rostro y todo se puso oscuro._

00000

 _Desperté en mi cama. Estaba todo adolorido, revivir siempre me dejaba así. No podía creer lo que había pasado. ¡Los padres de Douchebag me mataron! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?... ¡Kevin! Los ojos del padre de Douche estaban rojos, lo más probable por nuestra droga. Salte de la cama y corrí hacia el cuarto de Kevin. Afortunadamente siempre que revivo lo hago con mi ropa y mis cosas, listo para empezar el día._

Entre de golpe a la habitación de Kevin y cerré la puerta "¡KEVIN!"

"¿Qué demonios Kenny? ¿No sabes tocar?" Se encontraba solo en boxers intentando elegir que ropa usar

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" Le grite

"Tú sabes que me gusta dormir en ropa interior, tu eres el grosero que entro sin preguntar" Me dijo calmado

"No es eso, ¿Cómo pudiste venderle droga a los padres de uno de mis amigos? Le dije

"¿Qué…? ¿De que estas hablando?" Me dijo

"¡DOUCHEBAG!" Grite enojado

"¿Qué?" Me respondió Kevin

"¡Dovahkiin!" Le dije más enojado

"¿Dovahkiin? ¿Quién es ese?" Me dijo Kevin confundido

"¿Cómo que quien es ese? Medio mundo lo conoce ¿Qué no usas Facebook o Instagram o…?

"Yo no tengo celular" Me dijo Kevin con una cara aburrida

"Amph…" Me dejo con la boca abierta "Ok… Eso explica muchas cosas"

"¿Podrías calmarte y explicarme que está pasando?" Me dijo Kevin ya cansado de mis gritos

"Está bien" Le dije después de espirar profundo

 _Mientras Kevin se arreglaba le conté todo lo que había pasado desde anoche, mi conversación con papa, mi viaje a la casa de Douchebag, lo que vi adentro, aunque deje afuera mi pelea con el señor Miller_

"De acuerdo, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban?" Me pregunto Kevin

"No sé cuál es su primer nombre, pero se apellidan Miller" Le respondí a Kevin

 _Kevin levanto su colchón y saco unas hojas de abajo. Eran registros de a quien le vendíamos._

"¿Tú los hiciste?" Le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en la cama

"Los robe y saque copias. No confió completamente en nuestros huéspedes" Dijo mientras ojeaba la lista

"Muy listo" Le aplaudí

"Aquí está, Chris Miller. ¿Esa es su dirección?" Me pregunto

 _La lista tenía varios datos, nombre, dirección, numero de compras al mes, compras preferidas y fecha de la primera compra._

"Si, ese es"

"Parece que nuestros inquilinos le vendían producto antes de que nos uniéramos… Lo siento Ken, si hubiera sabido los habría detenido antes"

"No te preocupes Kev, no es tu culpa" Ambos nos acostamos en la cama

"Todo es juegos y diversión hasta que alguien pierde un ojo"

"Si, en más de una forma" No pude evitar reírme ante la ironía

"Hay que dejar el negoción Ken"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya tenemos suficiente dinero para rato, solo hay que ahuyentar a los drogadictos y si es necesario entregarlos a la policía. Además el mes entrante yo empezare a trabajar y tendremos el apoyo necesario"

"¿Estás seguro? No creo que los malditos se vallan sin problemas"

"No te preocupes, me he encargado de que tú y yo estemos limpios por si acaso. Si la culpa recae en alguien de nosotros será en papa"

"Ja, eso estaría bien"

"Ken, vas a trabajar cuando termines la primaria, ¿Verdad?"

"Ese es el plan"

"Bien, pero sigue estudiando" Ambos nos sentamos

"¿Qué? Kev…"

"Kenny, tienes un gran futuro por delante, eres listo, fuerte y tienes un gran corazón"

"Claro que no, esa es Karen"

"Si lo es, lo he sabido desde el momento que te vi" Me dijo Kevin poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

"Kev…"

"No te preocupes, tu cuida de nuestra pequeña hermana bebe y yo cuidare de mi pequeño hermano bebe" Me dijo con una sonrisa de par en par

"Jajá, cállate, tu nunca me has dicho así"

"No que tu sepas"

Me levante de la cama "Ya me voy, se me hará tarde para la escuela y tengo unas preguntas que hacer"

"De acuerdo"

Me detuve antes de salir por la puerta "Kev… Gracias. Ten cuidado"

"Lo tendré. Asegúrate de ayudar a tu amigo" Me dijo todavía desde la cama

"Si…" Salí por la puerta

Un segundo después Kevin abrió la puerta y me grito "Y ya dile a tu rubio lo que sientes por el" Después de eso Kevin regreso a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con candado

"Cierra la boca Kevin, tú no sabes nada" Golpee la puerta y aunque sonaba enojado no podía dejar de sonreír

 **End of Chapter 3**

Ah que linda la relación entre Kevin y Kenny. No entiendo como a la gente le gusta escribir a Kevin como el hermano fracasado que odia a todos. Yo siempre he creído que Kevin puede terminar siendo alguien muy positivo.

Este capítulo solo se iba a tratar sobre la relación entre el padre de Kenny y los de Douchebag pero termino saliendo mitad Darks y mitad Hermoso.

Otra cosa que nunca he contestado es que le puse Miller a la familia de Douchebag, porque necesitaba una forma de llamarlos. Miller es uno de los apellidos más comunes en USA

Otra cosa es que Kevin no tiene un celular porque en Stick of Truth y Fractured, él es una de las únicas personas de las que no te puedes volver amigo, o si se puede yo no he podido.

Bueno, espero le haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente Bye, Bye :3


	4. Search

**A Hero in Need**

Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado el fic hasta ahora, gracias por darle una oportunidad y espero sigan disfrutándolo :3

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

00000

 **Kenny P.O.V**

 _Después de salir de la casa corrí hacia la parada de autobuses. Anoche cuando entre a la casa de Douchebag él no estaba, el señor Miller dijo que escapo, ¿Quién no escaparía en una situación así? Pase enfrente de la casa de Douche mientras corría, me detuve en el buzón para ver si la entrega de anoche todavía estaba aquí… Vacío. No importa si todo con Kevin sale bien, será la última que tenga._

 _Cuando llegue a la parada Kyle, Stan y Cartman ya estaban esperando._

"Hola Kenny" Me dijeron Stan y Kyle

"Hola pobre" Me dijo Cartman

"Calla Cartman. La familia de Kenny no es pobre, se ha estado recupe…" Me defendió Kyle

"Kyle gracias, pero no estoy de humor para sus peleas. Tengo problemas más grandes" Le dije interrumpiéndolo

"¿Qué pasa Kenny?" Me pregunto Stan

"¿No han visto a Douchebag? Necesito hablar con él" Le respondí

"¿Douchebag? Lo siento, no lo veo desde ayer" Me respondió Stan

"Yo tampoco, no lo vi caminar hoy en la mañana. ¿Tú que dices Cartman?" Dijo Kyle

"No. ¿Qué pasa Kenny? ¿Te hizo algo o qué?" Dijo Cartman

"No, solo es que… No importa, le preguntare a los otros" Respondí

 _Los 3 se me quedaron viendo curiosos. Si les dijera lo que paso lo más probable es que me quieran ayudar. No puedo tener a mis amigos cerca de esos homicidas… Talvez por eso Douchebag no nos dijo nada, porque quiere protegernos… Pero también por eso no lo podemos dejar a él cerca de ellos._

 _Cuando llego el autobús nos subimos los 4, nos sentamos igual que ayer. Si Douchebag huyo de casa y no esta con mis amigos, lo más probable es que se haya quedado con Craig o alguno de sus amigos, les preguntare cuando suban._

 _El camión paro y subieron 4 chicos, Clyde, Bebe, Henrietta y Craig… Espera, ¿Dónde está Jimmy?_

Cuando Clyde y Craig pasaron cerca de mí me acerque para poder hablarles "Oigan, necesito hablar con ustedes"

"No molestes McCormick" Me dijo Craig, mientras Clyde lo seguía a los asientos de atrás

"A este punto me sorprende que siga enojado con nosotros" Dijo Stan

"Bueno, ninguno ha intentado regresarle el dinero que le quitamos" Dijo Kyle

"Es su culpa por haber confiado en nosotros" Termino Cartman

Ignore a los chicos y seguí a Craig y a Clyde al fondo del autobús "Oigan enserio necesito hablar con ustedes, es importante"

Craig me ignoro mirando a la ventana

"Claro Kenny, ¿Qué pasa?" Me dijo Clyde

"¿No han visto a Douchebag? Lo he estado buscando, es urgente" Le dije

"Lo siento, no lo he visto. La última vez que lo vi fue ayer en el salón" Me dijo Clyde "Ya le preguntaste a Jimmy, teníamos tarea en equipos y el y Douche son compañeros"

"Bueno, ¿Saben dónde está Jimmy?"

"Jeje, lo siento, lo mismo que con Douchebag, no lo he visto desde ayer y parece que hoy no ira a la escuela" Me dijo Clyde

 _Rayos, esto no me está llevando a nada… Douchebag está desaparecido y nadie sabe dónde está, mi única otra opción es Jimmy, iré a visitarlo a su casa cuando acaben las clases_

"¿Tú no sabes algo Craig?" Le dijo Clyde a su amigo

Craig volteo a verme "Los oí diciendo que irían a la casa de Douchebag, no se más que eso"

"Si sabias ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Lo regaño Clyde y luego volteo a verme "¿Kenny? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

 _Estaba pálido. Tantos horribles escenarios pasaron por mi cabeza que dejaría a Tweek en vergüenza. ¿Qué tal si algo horrible les paso mientras estaban allá y solo Douchebag pudo escapar? No Douche no es de los que abandona a sus amigos, especialmente a Jimmy. Entonces…_

Clyde me sacudió para sacarme mis pensamientos "Kenny reacciona, ¿Está todo bien?

"Te vez más blanco que de costumbre" Me dijo Craig

"¿Estás seguro de eso Craig? Le pregunte

"¿Qué estas más blanco? Bueno es debatible" Se burló Craig

"No eso. Sobre Douche y Jimmy" Le dije

"Ah, sí, estoy seguro" Me respondió

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunto Clyde

"Ayer Tweek y yo nos quedamos más tarde en el salón. Queríamos hacer la tarea ahí, ya que cuando Tweek llegara a su casa sus padres lo pondrían a trabajar en el café" Respondió Craig "Escuche de reojo a Douche y Jimmy, irían a la casa de Douche por algo y luego a la casa de Jimmy"

 _Ok si eso paso, puede que no se hayan encontrado a los padres de Douchebag. Pero su padre dijo que escapo, entonces se los encontraron y puede que algo malo les haya pasado pero escaparon… Grrr no lo puedo soportar…_

Cuando el autobús se detuvo salí corriendo de el en dirección contraria

"Kenny ¿A dónde vas?" Escuche a Clyde

"Voy a la casa de Jimmy" Le respondí

"Espera, voy contigo"

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que algo grave está pasando con Douchebag ¿Verdad? Él es mi mejor amigo y quiero ayudarlo"

 _Si resulta que no están en casa de Jimmy, sería más fácil buscar con alguien ayudándome_

"De acuerdo Clyde, Vamos" Le respondí y los 2 comenzamos a correr

00000

 **Jimmy P.O.V**

 _Ayer desde que llegamos a la casa de Douche sabía que algo andaba mal. Él siempre es muy honesto conmigo, excepto cuando hablamos de su casa o sus padres, siempre cambia el tema o termina la conversación. Cuando la profesora nos dio la terea por equipos supe que era mi oportunidad para investigar. Pero no esperaba lo que ocurrió. Llegamos a su casa y el me hizo esperar afuera, yo intente ver por las ventanas pero las cortinas estaban cerradas, me acerque a la puerta, entonces oí un gran golpe seguido de un grito de dolor, algo le estaba pasando a Douchebag, abrí la puerta para ver adentro, un segundo después Douchebag abrió la puerta de golpe, pude ver el terror en su cara, me tomo del brazo y corrió lejos de la casa. Cuando nos detuvimos intente preguntarle que paso. El volteo hacia mí y lo que vi me destrozo, me estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa falsa y forzada, me dijo que todo estaba bien, lo vi a los ojos y pude ver el miedo que había detrás de ellos, le dije que estaba bien y nos fuimos a mi casa a hacer nuestro trabajo. En casa pude notar que algunas cosas estaban mal, casi no movía su brazo izquierdo y cada vez que él se movía tocaba su costado derecho como si le doliera. Era una agonía verlo en ese estado. En la tarde, cuando se estaba alistando para irse lo confronte una vez más, me dijo lo mismo para luego volver a mostrarme esa sonrisa llena de dolor. No lo podía soportar, era mi culpa por ser tan insistente en ir a su casa, cuando era obvio que él no me quería ahí. Lo abrase y llorando le pedí disculpas, no sabía que era peor, saber que estaba sufriendo y no poder hacer nada o el hecho que él no quería mi ayuda. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perder a mi amigo, no sabía qué hacer, así que le pregunte una vez más si todo estaba bien y fue ahí cuando se rompió. Douchebag me abrazo y empezó a llorar, nunca lo había visto llorar, desde que lo conocí el nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, siempre ponía una cara indiferente para que los demás no supieran cuando sufría. Entre llantos el me pidió ayuda, más que una simple petición, parecía un grito desesperado para que lo salvaran._

 _Después de unos minutos Douche callo dormido en mis brazos. Todavía no sabía que pasaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, no podía dejar que volviera a su casa. Con mucha dificultad lo subí a mi cama, salí de mi cuarto y les pregunte a mis padres si podía pasar la noche aquí, me dijeron que si, pero debía avisar a los padres de Douche, como si fuera a hacer eso. Regrese a mi cuarto, subí a la cama y dormí a su lado._

 _Desperté al sonido de mi alarma, la apague lo más rápido que pude, Douche todavía dormía y no quería despertarlo. Baje las escaleras y 2 platos con sándwiches y 2 vasos de jugo de naranja nos esperaban en la mesa. Mis padres trabajan temprano y me dejan solo durante las mañanas, lo cual es perfecto porque no tenía intenciones de ir a la escuela hoy. Ahora debía afrontar un gran reto, subir nuestro desayuno a mi cuarto. ¿Porque el cuarto de un chico discapacitado con muletas está en el segundo piso? Es todo un misterio, eso no significaba que no lo intentaría. Podría simplemente ignorar los jugos y dejarlos abajo o hacer 2 vueltas para hacer el trabajo más fácil, pero no, llevare todo al mismo tiempo. Puse los 2 sándwiches en un solo plato y tome los jugos con la otra mano, lamentablemente tener las 2 manos ocupadas significaba que no podía tomar bien mis muletas. Tarde aproximadamente 20 min en llegar a mi cuarto, en los cuales analizaba que tan buena idea era hacer la tontería que estaba habiendo, pero al final lo logre y eso es todo lo que importa. Ahora debía despertar a Douchebag, después del episodio de anoche quiero que duerma todo lo que pueda, pero también por lo mismo no cenamos y debe de tener la misma hambre que yo tengo en este momento._

 _Fui hacia la cama y acerque mi mano para despertarlo y me detuve, se veía demasiado tranquilo como para hacerlo, en vez de eso puse mi mano sobre sus mejillas y las toque lentamente. Eran muy suaves, es la primera vez que Douche y yo dormíamos juntos, la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca, pude sentir que tenía una pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, era tan pequeña que no se podía ver a menos que te concentraras en buscarla. Y sí, estoy enamorado de Douchebag, aunque solo Clyde lo sabe, no sé cómo mi despistado amigo pudo darse cuenta. También sé que Douche está enamorado de mí, es fácil de ver cada vez que se sonroja o se pone nervioso junto a mí. Pero no puedo decirle, ¿Por qué? No me han visto, estoy roto, mis piernas, mi rostro, batallo más de 20 min en hacer algo que una persona normal haría en uno y mientras más crezca mi cuerpo estará peor y peor, no puedo hacer que alguien tan bueno como el cuide de mí, él se merece algo mejor._

 _Deje mi fiesta de compasión y me centre en Douche otra vez, esta vez en sus labios ¿Cómo se sentirán? Acerque mi cabeza cerca de la suya, podía sentir su respiración, se sentía cálida. Solo un segundo, solo un instante, es todo lo que necesitaba, después me olvidare de él y lo ayudare a olvidarse de mí. Me acerque todavía más, mis labios sobre los suyos, cerré los ojos y… No… No podía hacerle esto, no podía hacernos esto. Me aleje resignado, unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Me acerque una vez más y esta ve si lo desperté._

"D-Douchebag, despierta. B-Buenos días" Le dije mientras lo sacudía suavemente

"Mmmm… ¿Jimmy? ¿Dónde…?" Dijo Douche medio dormido

"T-Tranquilo estas e-en mi casa, t-te quedaste a d-dormir aquí ¿N-No lo recuerdas?" Le pregunte

"Recuerdo… Estar haciendo la tarea y luego…" Douchebag se quedó callado unos segundos para luego volear a verme "Jimmy… Yo…"

"E-Espera, no te p-presiones" Le dije antes de que entrara en pánico "P-Podemos hablar de e-eso después. P-Primero que tal s-si desayunamos" Apunte hacia mi escritorio donde estaba nuestra comida

"Si…" Me dijo, podía ver algo de tristeza en su cara

 _Acerque nuestro desayuno para que pudiéramos comer en la cama. Mientras comíamos ninguno de los 2 dijo nada. No deje de mirar a Douche durante ningún momento, pero él nunca me miro a ver, probablemente estaba pensando cómo explicarme lo de ayer._

 _Cuando terminamos de comer se oyeron golpes en la puerta principal. Douche empezó a temblar, yo le sobe la espalda para ayudarlo a calmarse_

"N-No te preocupes, p-puede que no s-sea nadie" Le dije "V-Voy a ver, e-espérame aquí" El asintió con su cabeza y fui hacia la puerta "N-No tardare m-mucho"

 _¿Quién será? Es demasiado temprano_

Abrí la puerta y alguien se lanzó sobre mi "¡Jimmy!" Era Clyde y Kenny estaba detrás de el

"Jimmy, que bueno que te encontramos" Dijo Kenny

"Hola c-chicos, ¿Qué e-está pasando? ¿N-No deberían e-estar en la escuela?" Les pregunte

"Eso no importa, ¿No has visto a Douchebag?" Me pregunto Kenny

"¿D-Douchebag?"

 **End of Chapter 4**

Hola a todos. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, me tomo bastante tiempo hacerlo, especialmente la parte del beso, llegue a esa parte y por casi todo un día estuve debatiendo si se debían besar o no, yo quería que sí, pero al final determine que no era lo mejor para la historia, aunque en serio lo quería :3

Bueno una vez más espero les haya gustado, intentare escribir más, predigo que el próximo cap, debería salir en los próximos 3 días, talvez saberlo es, difícil :3

Bye-Bye


	5. Confrontation

**A Hero in Need**

Hola a todos, estoy en algo como un bloqueo de ideas porque la historia no está yendo como la planee. Todavía puedo arreglarla, pero creo que quiero ver hacia dónde va, si esta nueva historia es mejor a la que tenía originalmente, pero si no me empieza a gustar, regresare de inmediato.

Sé que ha ustedes no le importa esto y solo quieren leer la historia, pero si leyeron esto, gracias y espero disfruten el capítulo :3

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

00000

 **Jimmy P.O.V**

"¿E-Están buscando a D-Douchebag?" Les pregunte

"Así es Jimmy es muy importante" Me dijo Kenny "¿No lo has visto?"

"S-Si lo he v-visto" Le conteste "¿Q-Qué es lo i-importante?"

"Es sobre sus padres, son muy peligrosos, debemos alejarlos de Douchebag" Me dijo Kenny, no pude evitar sorprenderme

"¿De que estas hablando?" Dijo Clyde

"Si te dijera no me creerías" Le dijo Kenny a Clyde

"A-Ayer después de que f-fuéramos a la casa de D-Douche, algo m-malo le paso, n-no sé qué sea p-pero sé que tiene que v-ver con sus padres, él t-tenía miedo y d-después de hablar m-me pidió ayuda" Le dije a los 2

"¿Qué cosa mala le paso?" Pregunto Clyde

"N-No estoy seguro, q-quería hablar de e-eso con el hoy" Le respondí "¿T-Tu como sabes de e-eso Kenny?"

"Eso lo quiero hablar con Douche, entonces ¿Sabes dónde está?" Me dijo Kenny

"E-Él está en mi c-cuarto, paso a-aquí la noche, n-no quería que volviera a su c-casa" Le respondí, después empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras "P-Pasen"

 **Douchebag P.O.V**

 _Cuando Jimmy se fue me volví a acostar en su cama y puse una almohada sobre mi cabeza. Ayer no debí pedirle ayuda a Jimmy, no quiero que nada malo le pase a él o a mis padres. Además aunque ahora estén mal siguen siendo mis padres. Antes ellos se odiaban y luego se empezaron a querer, talvez las cosas todavía puedan mejorar ¿Verdad?_

 _La puerta del cuarto se volvió a abrir y voltee para recibir a Jimmy_

"Douchebag" Clyde corrió para abrasarme

"¿Eh, Clyde?" Mire la puerta

"Hola Douche" Kenny me saludo

"¿Kenny?"

"D-Douchebag, tenemos q-que hablar s-sobre lo que p-paso ayer" Dijo Jimmy

 _El y Kenny tenían una cara de determinación, Clyde estaba igual. ¿Jimmy les dijo a ellos? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? No quiero, estoy bien, todo se solucionara por su cuenta. Ellos no necesitan intervenir. Lo de ayer fue solo un error._

"No pasó nada ayer" Le dije sin voltearlo a ver y me separe de Clyde "Disculpen pero tengo que regresar a casa"

 _Me pare de la cama e intente correr hacia la puerta. Claro que no funciono, Jimmy y Kenny bloquearon mi camino. Voltee a ver a Jimmy, parecía que intentar huir hirió sus sentimientos_

"D-Douche está bien, q-queremos ayudarte" Me dijo Jimmy

"Estoy bien Jimmy, no sé de qué estás hablando" Le dije

 _Gire hacia la ventana, todavía me duelen mis heridas de ayer, pero creo que sí puedo bajarme por ahí. Antes de poder moverme Jimmy me abraso por detrás, tenía uno de sus brazos sobre mi costado derecho donde todavía estaba lastimado_

"Jimmy suéltame" Le Dije

 _No dijo nada, solo empezó a abrazarme más fuerte. Dolía_

"Jimmy espera, me lastimas" Me queje intentando quitarme sus brazos

 _Él me soltó y yo caí de rodillas al piso, abrase mi cuerpo intentando aliviar el dolor. Rayos dolía demasiado, si hubiera intentado salir por la ventana me habría caído_

"Douchebag" Oí decir a Clyde acercándose "¿Qué te duele?"

 _El dolor paso rápido, me pare a ver a Clyde_

"Estoy bien, gracias" Le dije

"Claro que no estás bien" Me dijo Kenny "Douche puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus amigos, ¿Verdad?"

"Son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos los 3. Pero estoy bien no tienen de que preocuparse" Les dije sonriendo

 _Clyde y Kenny no estaban creyendo nada de lo que decía_

"Déjate de Estupideces" Me grito Jimmy

 _Mire a Jimmy, estaba enojado, él nunca se había enojado conmigo, ni siquiera cuando destruí parte de su casa el día que nos conocimos, él siempre había permanecido amable y alegre. Se acercó a mí_

"D-Douche… T-Tengo miedo…" Me dijo

 _El enojo en su voz había sido remplazado con miedo y tristeza_

"D-Desde hace tiempo he s-sabido que algo anda m-mal. Te veo m-más depresivo, e-empezaste a usar manga-larga y pantalones, c-cuando nos conocimos m-me dijiste que no t-te gustaban, nunca q-quieres hablar de ti o d-de tu casa, s-siempre que hablamos de n-nuestras familias p-pareces dolido. Siempre s-supe que tenías problemas, p-pero siempre creí que e-eras lo suficientemente fuerte p-para solucionarlos por ti m-mismo. Me equivoque, lo s-siento. P-Perdón por haberte dejado s-solo por tanto tiempo"

 _Clyde me tomo del hombro, afortunadamente del que no tenía lastimado_

"Yo también lo he notado, antes siempre que uno tenía problemas lo hablábamos con el otro, pero desde hace tiempo no hablas conmigo sobre ti. Creía que estabas ocultando algo. Debí ser más insistente"

 _Clyde se hizo a un lado y Kenny se puso enfrente de mí_

"Yo sé lo que sientes Douche, no querer que nadie se preocupe por ti, no querer ayuda de nadie. Desde que soy pequeño la gente se ha preocupado por mí, somos la única familia realmente pobre en el pueblo, así que las personas me tenían lastima. Lo odiaba y me cerré al mundo, con mi parka y mi bufanda. No dejaba que ni siquiera mis amigos me ayudaran. Pero estaba equivocado, hay cosas que yo no puedo hacer y ahí cosas que solo yo puedo hacer. No está mal pedir ayuda y si es de corazón no está mal dejar que los demás se preocupen por ti"

 _Jimmy se puso enfrente de mí una vez más con Clyde y Kenny detrás de el_

"A-Así que Douchebag, por favor d-déjanos ayudarte, n-no queremos verte sufrir m-más, no queremos p-perderte"

"¿Por qué?" Les dije "No quiero, no quiero que nada les pase. Mis padres… Yo… Yo ya sabía que era demasiado. Pero ellos eran felices, yo era feliz. Yo solo quería volver a esos tiempos, antes de que papa enloqueciera. Pero también sé que ya no puedo hacer nada… No sé qué hacer…"

 _Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro y empecé a llorar_

"N-No te preocupes, n-nosotros te ayudaremos" Dijo Jimmy

 _Él se acercó a mí y me abrazo, pero accidentalmente volvió a tocar mi herida_

"Espera Jimmy, tu brazo me lastima" Le dije tocando su brazo izquierdo

"P-Perdón, ¿Qué tienes a-ahí?" Me dijo Jimmy soltándome

 _Me subí la camisa para mostrarle, desde que ocurrió yo tampoco había visto, así que no sabía que esperar. La parte de debajo de mi costado derecho estaba morada, lo bueno es que aparte de eso no tiento nada, no golpeo nada importante y mientras no lo toque no me duele. Jimmy y Kenny se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo, mientras Clyde empezó a llorar_

"Douchebag eso se ve muy feo, debemos llevarte a un hospital" Me dijo Clyde

"No, enserio estoy bien, he tenido peores" Le dije bajándome la camisa

"¿Cómo paso eso?" Me pregunto Kenny "¿Y a que te refieres con que has tenido peores?"

 _No dije nada por un momento, Jimmy tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos. A este punto no tiene sentido ocultar nada_

"Con, he tenido peores, desde hace tiempo mis padres me golpean cuando me ven, comenzó como pequeños golpes y bofetadas y fue escalando desde ahí. Este golpe… ayer cuando fuimos por mi libro a casa… papa me pateo desde arriba de las escaleras"

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron Jimmy y Kenny al mismo tiempo, Clyde empezó a llorar más fuerte

"Douchebag de verdad hay que llevarte a un doctor. Si te caíste de las escaleras puede que estés muy grave" Me dijo Clyde entre llantos

"No te preocupes, si algo me hubiera pasado lo habría hecho desde ayer, son solo pequeños golpes. Pero gracias Clyde" Le respondí

"T-Tus padres te golpean, ¿D-Desde cuándo?" Me pregunto Jimmy

"Mmm… Unas semanas después de haber jugado súper héroes" Le respondí

"E-Eso fue hace m-mucho" Me dijo Jimmy

"No entiendo porque tus padres se pusieron así. Recuerdo haberte visitado y eran muy amables" Me dijo Kenny

"Yo tampoco lo sé, papa de repente cambio y eso hizo que mama cambiara también" Le respondí

"K-Kenny dijiste que q-querías hablar con D-Douche, ¿Ya s-sabias de esto?" Dijo Jimmy

"Más o menos, me entere ayer" Respondió Kenny

"¿C-Como?" Dijo Jimmy

"Ayer por la noche oí ruidos en la casa de Douche, entre para ver qué pasaba y vi a sus padres" Dijo Kenny

 _Kenny volteo a verme y me hizo una seña con la mano. Esa seña significa que él había muerto y revivido, como soy el único que recuerda sus muertes es la forma que me dice que ocurrió sin decirlo en voz alta, porque cada vez que le dice a los demás no le creen._

 _Es probable que mis padres mataran a Kenny. Es normal que el muera en accidentes a manos amigos y familiares, es parte de su poder tener mala suerte, pero por la cara de Kenny no creo que esto lo haya sido._

"B-Bien, entonces ¿Q-Que hacemos ahora? N-No podemos dejar q-que Douchebag regrese a su c-casa" Dijo Jimmy

"Pues puede quedarse con uno de nosotros por ahora, mientras vemos que hacer" Dijo Kenny

"Puede quedarse conmigo" Dijo Clyde "Cuando Craig se pelea con su papa hay veces que se queda conmigo por varios días, a papa le gusta que vengan amigos, dice que la casa se pone más viva ¿Tu que dices Douche?"

 _No sé qué tan 'viva' pueda hacer algo en este momento, pero si me gustaría_

"Está bien" Le dije y Clyde me sonrió

"Ok, ¿Y luego q-que?" Dijo Jimmy "D-Douche no puede quedarse c-con Clyde para s-siempre"

"Mmm… No se… Hay que buscar un lugar donde pueda quedarse lejos de sus padres"

"K-Kenny, creo que por e-esta vez necesitamos a-ayuda de un a-adulto" Dijo Jimmy

 _Kenny se tensó después de oír eso_

"Jimmy, tu sabes que los adultos de nuestra ciudad son…" Dijo Kenny

"E-Estúpidos, lo sé" Dijo Jimmy "P-Pero que otra o-opción tenemos, por m-mucho que seas M-Mysterion, solo somos niños. E-Este no es un problema que p-podamos solucionar n-nosotros solos"

"Además no todos los adultos son así. Los padres de Token son bastante normales y mi papa y los de Craig son decentes" Dijo Clyde

"M-Mis padres tampoco están t-tan mal" Dijo Jimmy

"Tus padres discriminan discapacitados y tú eres discapacitado" Dijo Kenny

"S-Si pero…" Intento decir Jimmy

"Debo recordarte el incidente con Timmy…" Dijo Kenny

"¡NO!" Grito Jimmy "D-De acuerdo mis padres t-también son estúpidos"

 _Yo recuerdo ese incidente, no fue un buen día_

"Oye, ¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda al padre de Kyle? Él es bastante normal y es abogado, ¿No podemos demandar a los padres de Douchebag por maltratarlo? o algo así" Dijo Clyde

"Si, yo también tenía pensado algo así…" Dijo Kenny "De lo que tengo miedo es de lo que viene después"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Clyde

"Servicios Sociales" Dijo Kenny

"Ohhh…" Dijo Clyde

 _¿Servicios Sociales? Esas son las personas que te ayudan cuando tus padres son detenidos o sufren un accidente y te quedas solo. No quiero eso, no sé dónde terminaría, no quiero irme de South Park, aunque puede que me quede aquí…_

"Crees que a Douche le pase lo mismo que a ti" Dijo Clyde

"¿Qué? ¿Te llevaron los de SS Kenny?" Le Pregunte

"Si, a mí y a Karen. Mis padres causaron un disturbio y nos llevaron a una casa adoptiva. Era horrible, nunca tuve que ser Mysterion tanto para proteger a Karen en tan poco tiempo. Al final ayude a la policía a descubrirlos y nos regresaron. Se supone que después de eso mejoraron el sistema para descubrir a las malas familias adoptivas, pero no estoy seguro"

"¿Q-Que otra opción t-tenemos?" Dijo Jimmy "N-No quiero que D-Douchebag se valla, t-talvez el señor Broflovski p-pueda ayudar a que s-se quede con u-una familia de a-aquí"

"Espero que así sea" Dijo Kenny

"Entonces vamos con Kyle a hacer esto" Dijo Clyde

"C-Clyde es muy temprano, a-apenas son las 9" Dijo Jimmy

"Ah sí…" Dijo Clyde rascándose la parte de tras de su cabeza

"Oigan, no podemos hacer eso mañana" Les dije "Desde ayer ha sido muy cansado…"

 _Los 3 se voltearon a ver y luego a mi_

"Es cierto, debió ser muy duro física y emocionalmente para ti ¿Verdad?" Me dijo Kenny "Está bien, hablare con Kyle hoy para estar listos para mañana"

"¿Creen que si vamos a la escuela nos dejen entrar?" Pregunto Clyde

"No me importa" Dijo Kenny

"Cansado…" Dije

"M-Me quedare a c-cuidar a Douche" Dijo Jimmy

"Yay, día de pinta" Grito Clyde y los 4 reímos

00000

 _Después de eso no paso mucho, yo me volví a dormir en la cama de Jimmy. Cuando desperté Kenny ya se había ido. Jimmy dijo que fue por su hermanita y después a hablar con Kyle y su padre. Unas horas después llegaron los padres de Jimmy, comimos la comida de la tarde y jugamos videojuegos hasta que se hizo de noche. Ya era hora de irnos a casa de Clyde_

"Q-Que pasen buena n-noches" Nos dijo Jimmy en la puerta de su casa "C-Cuídalo Clyde"

"Claro, puedes confiar en mi" Dijo Clyde

"Nos vemos mañana Jimmy" Le dije "Gracias por estar a mi lado"

"C-Cuando quieras" Me dijo, me sonroje un poco

 _Nos terminamos de despedir y caminamos a casa de Clyde, el viaje duro solo unos minutos ya que no estaba muy lejos. Cuando llegamos el padre de Clyde estaba sentado en la sala viendo televisión._

"Bienvenido de vuelta Clyde" Dijo el señor Donovan volteando a vernos "¿Y Douchebag?"

"Papa, Douchebag se va a quedar a dormir aquí unos días, ¿Está bien?" Pregunto Clyde

"Claro… ¿Porque?" Pregunto el padre de Clyde

"Es que… se peleó con sus padres y dije que se podía quedar con nosotros" Dijo Clyde algo nervioso

"Mmm… Igual que Craig ¿Verdad?" Pregunto el señor Donovan "Claro que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras Douche, nuestra casa es tu casa. Todavía no han cenado verdad, tomen lo que quieran de la cocina"

"Gracias papa, vamos Douche" Dijo Clyde

 _Cenamos y luego subimos al cuarto de Clyde_

"No te importa dormir conmigo, ¿Verdad?" Me pregunto Clyde "Puedo dormir en una Sleeping Bag si quieres"

"No, está bien que durmamos juntos" Le dije

"Oye no te has cambiado desde ayer, ¿No quieres tomar un baño? Puedo prestarte algo de mi ropa" Me dijo Clyde

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" Le conteste

"Tengo el presentimiento de que has usado esa frase demasiadas veces. Vamos un baño te hará sentir mejor, no me hagas rogarte" Me dijo Clyde

 _La verdad un baño si se oía bien_

"De acuerdo" Le dije

"Bien, sabes dónde está el baño, te llevare la ropa en un rato" Me dijo

 _Salí del cuarto hacia la ducha, cuando llegue me quite toda la ropa y a bañarme. Me dolía cuando tallaba mis heridas pero no tanto como en la mañana, tarde un rato en bañarme, lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando salí no pude encontrar la ropa que Clyde me dijo, así que amarre la toalla a mi cintura y regrese al cuarto. Cuando entre descubrí que Clyde no estaba solo._

"¿Mysterion?" Pregunte

 _Clyde y Kenny en su traje de héroe estaba hablando sentados en la cama_

"Hola Douche, te traje algo" Me dijo el héroe en su voz grave "Me metí a tu casa y te traje unos cambios de ropa. Como no sabemos que tanto tiempo te vas a quedar con Clyde supuse que te serian útiles"

"Gracias Mysterion" Le dije

 _Qué bueno, me daba pena usar la ropa de Clyde. Me quite la toalla y empecé a vestirme, los chicos voltearon a otro lado._

"Kenny me decía que ya hablo con el señor Broflovski" Dijo Clyde

"Así es, dice que vallamos con el mañana en cuanto podamos" Dijo Kenny "Le diré a Jimmy de camino a casa"

 _Mañana es sábado, no hay clases, tenemos todo el día para hacer eso_

"De acuerdo…" Le dije

 _Todavía no me emocionaba mucho la idea de denunciar a mis padres, pero es lo mejor… Kenny se me quedo viendo preocupado_

"¿Está bien como a las 10?" Dijo Clyde

"Si, no hay problema" Dijo Kenny "Bueno me voy yendo. Que duerman bien" Dijo saltando por la ventana

"Hey no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" Me dijo Clyde

"Si…" Le conteste

 _Ambos nos subimos a la cama listos para dormir. Ya había cerrado los ojos cuando Clyde me empezó a hablar_

"Oye Douche ¿Disfrutaste de estar todo el día en casa de Jimmy, dormir en su cama… con él?"

 _La pregunta me puso rojo de golpe_

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Creo que ya sabes porque" Me dijo sonriente

"No sé de qué estás hablando"

"Jajá, no te hagas el tonto. Eres mi mejor amigo, no puedes ocultármelo… Te gusta Jimmy, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Cómo… Como lo sabes?"

"Ya te lo dije, eres mi mejor amigo. Para mi es fácil saberlo"

"¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?"

"¿Estas curioso? Sí, hay alguien que me gusta"

"Lo siento Clyde, tú también eres mi mejor amigo pero yo no sé quién te gusta"

"No te preocupes, tenías problemas más grandes de los que preocuparte"

"Si…"

"¿Te gustaría saber quién es?"

"Si no te importa"

"Jajá, claro que no, recuerda que podemos hablar de lo que sea. No hay secretos entre nosotros"

"Sip"

"Es Kevin"

"Kevin ¿El hermano de Kenny?"

"¿Qué? No, Kevin Stoley, de nuestra clase"

"Ah, ¿Clyde te gustan los chicos?"

"Si, pero también me gustan las chicas. Pero no me gusta que ellas solo me quieran porque mi padre es dueño de una tienda de zapatos. Así que talvez solo me gusten los chicos ahora… No lo sé, es complicado. ¿A ti solo te gustan los chicos, verdad?"

"Si, no sé por qué pero nunca me llamaron la atención las chicas. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Kevin?"

"Hace como un año. Su padre es dueño de una tienda de historietas, él estaba ahí ayudando y pasaron muchas cosas. Él fue muy dulce y bueno conmigo, termine sin mi historieta, pero conseguí algo mucho mejor. Fue ahí cuando supe que también me gustaban los chicos. ¿Y tú, desde cuando estás enamorado de Jimmy?"

"Cuando jugamos Stick of Truth. Después de que te derrotamos y apareció el gobierno, el estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, dándome apoyo y peleando juntos, aun después de saber de mis poderes, el no cambio, me seguía sonriendo y se quedó conmigo. En solo pensar en su sonrisa me calma y me pone feliz"

"Si a mí me pasa lo mismo con Kevin. Hay que esforzarnos para que se enamoren de nosotros"

"Si"

"Jeje, bueno vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día. Buenas noches Douchebag"

"Buenas noches Clyde"

 **End of Chapter 5**

Lamento haber tardado más de lo esperado con el capítulo y son las 12 de la noche y ya me quiero dormir, así que:

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye-Bye


	6. Attack

**A Hero in Need**

Hola a todos, ¿Les gusto el último cap? Pues vengo con más :3 Espero disfruten lo que viene

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

00000

 **Douchebag P.O.V**

 _Me desperté con Clyde abrazándome, apenas eran las 5:30 y nos quedamos deber en casa de Kyle a las 10. Quería dormir más pero no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado nervioso. ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿Qué pasara con mis padres? ¿Y porque estoy tan preocupado por ellos? Una persona normal no le importaría lo que les pasara, después de todo lo que me han hecho sufrir… Necesito aclarar mi mente_

 _Me quite los brazos de Clyde y me baje de la cama. Voy a caminar un rato por la ciudad, eso me ayudara a pensar. Me empecé a quitar mi pijama cuando Clyde se despertó._

"Douchebag, ¿Qué pasa?" Me dijo medio dormido

"No es nada Clyde, no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir" Le dije mientras me ponía ropa para salir

Volteo a ver su reloj "Es muy temprano, ¿A dónde vas?"

"Quiero caminar un rato para pensar"

"¿Quieres estar solo?"

"Si, luego vuelvo" Le dije, voltee a verlo y se veía deprimido "¿Por qué estas triste?"

"Es que… Ayer dijimos que nos contaríamos todo, si algo te preocupa me lo puedes decir…"

"No es eso, es que… No lo sé. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza"

Clyde se bajó de la cama y corrió a abrazarme "Tú sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí. Si tienes demasiadas cosas, compártelas conmigo, yo te ayudare a cargar el peso"

"Si…"

 _Clyde tiene razón, si hubiera hablado con alguien desde antes, talvez habría mejores soluciones. Talvez_

Clyde se rio en mi hombro "¿De qué te ríes?"

"Es que… parecemos un pareja de casados…"

"Jajá, tienes razón"

 _Fue un mal chiste, pero logro relajarme… Gracias Clyde_

El se separó de mi "Vamos, dime que pasa"

Nos sentamos en la cama "Estoy preocupado por mis padres"

"¿Tus padres? ¿Porque? Ellos casi te matan"

"No lo sé… No quiero que nada malo les pase"

"Mmm… Eres una buena persona Douche, sé que son tus padres y que debes quererlos, pero ellos te maltrataron mucho… No es algo que buenos padres harían"

"No creo que sea así. No soy bueno"

"Claro que lo eres. Solo que tu no lo vez, eso te hace todavía más bueno" Me dijo sonriendo

"Lo he estado pensando y creo que no quiero que le pase nada a mis padres por culpa"

"¿Culpa? ¿De qué serias culpable?"

"Clyde… ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? Es un secreto muy malo y no me sorprendería si me odiaras después"

"Claro que puedes decírmelo y no hay forma de que te odie, eres una de las personas más importantes para mi"

 _Asentí con la cabeza, estaba muy nervioso_

"¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos súper héroes y Cartman secuestro a mis padres?"

"Si" Me dijo, estaba concentrado completamente en mí

"¿En el laboratorio de genética y me separe de ustedes?"

"Lo recuerdo"

"Yo encontré a mis padres ahí. Los tres estábamos atrapados en un cuarto y mis padres estaban en máquinas para tomar su ADN y…"

"¿Y…?" Me dijo Clyde curioso

"Para poder escapar tenía que tomar el ADN de uno de ellos… pero si lo hacia esa persona moriría"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Yo… mate a mi papa…"

 _Clyde estaba sorprendido, quería procesar toda la información_

"Espera, eso no tiene sentido. Tu padre está vivo, tú y Kenny lo vieron antier"

"Cuando regresamos en el tiempo varias cosas cambiaron, incluida la muerte de mis padres"

"Entiendo… Espera ¿Padres? No me digas que…"

"No mate a mama, pero tampoco la salve, la abandone en el cuarto y luego me reencontré con ustedes"

"No puede ser… ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé" Estaba empezando llorar "Estaba cansado, ellos me gritaban que matara al otro, me decían mentiras de que me querían para ganarme, no sabía que hacer…" Me quede callado por un momento "Talvez… la maquina estaba esperando mi ADN… Si yo me hubiera metido a la máquina, yo habría muerto y ellos serían más felices…"

"¡No digas eso! Si hubieras muerto muchos se entristecerían" Me dijo sujetándome del hombro

Me quite su brazo y salte de la cama "¡No es cierto! Nadie me extrañaría" Le grite "Soy un monstruo, mate a mis padres, no tengo ningún derecho de quejarme si ellos me golpean y me maltratan"

 _Me tire al piso y llore fuertemente. Es cierto, no tengo ningún derecho después de lo que hice, me merezco todo lo que me pase. Clyde me recogió del piso y me abraso, él también estaba llorando_

"No es cierto… Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Y si eres una buena persona, si no lo fueras no estarías llorando. Nada de lo que paso es tu culpa. Si no estuvieras yo te extrañaría, Kenny y Jimmy también, no hubiéramos soportado perderte"

 _Quise discutir pero el llanto no me dejo. Nos quedamos en esa posición por un largo tiempo hasta que los 2 nos calmamos_

"Douche, puedo decirte un secreto…"

 _Asentí con la cabeza_

"Yo mate a mi mama"

 _Me separe de el un poco, era mi turno de estar sorprendido. Clyde no sería capaz es demasiado bueno_

"Fue un accidente, ella me advirtió que pasaría pero no hice caso"

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro "No es lo mismo Clyde, contigo fue un accidente, yo tome la decisión y es mi culpa"

"No… Ella me advirtió un sinfín de veces y no hice caso. Si ella ya no está aquí es por mi culpa"

"Clyde…"

"Hice a papa miserable, entristecí a muchas personas, sé que papa me culpa pero no me lo dice"

 _Quería decir algo pero no podía, solo seguí escuchando_

"Pero ya paso tiempo y he empezado a perdonarme, papa también, ya no tiene esa mirada fría, aún no está listo para dejar que alguien nuevo entre a su vida pero poco a poco lo hará" Clyde me miro a los ojos "Tú también tienes que perdonarte, no podemos dejar que nuestro pasado controle nuestro futuro, solo podemos aprender de él e intentar ser felices con lo que tenemos"

 _Estaba muy sorprendido, ¿Quién diría que Clyde sería tan profundo? Aún hay muchas cosas que no se de mi amigo… No sé si algún día podre estar en paz con lo que hecho, pero él tiene razón._

 _Asentí con mi cabeza y la volví a poner en su hombro_

"Lo intentare…"

"Si… Lo haremos…"

 _Después de eso nos volvimos a acostar en la cama y dormimos unas cuantas horas más_

00000

 _Nos volvimos a levantar a las 9, se nos hacía tarde pero no importaba. Nos cambiamos y comimos el desayuno que el señor Donovan nos había dejado, el padre de Clyde se iba todos los días temprano a su tienda de zapatos en el centro comercial y dejaba a Clyde solo. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo y a las 9:40 salimos hacia la casa de Jimmy._

"Entonces… ¿Te sientes mejor que en la mañana?" Me pregunto Clyde

"Si, gracias a ti" Le dije sonriendo

 _Seguía teniendo mis dudas, pero ahora estaba más decidido._

Clyde me sonrió de vuelta "Que bueno"

 _Llegamos a la casa de Jimmy y él ya nos estaba esperando afuera sentado en las escaleras de la entrada_

"Hola c-chicos" Nos dijo Jimmy

"Hola Jimmy" Respondimos al mismo tiempo

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?" Le pregunte

"A-Acabo de salir" Me respondió

Me acerque y le toque una mano "Tienes las manos frías. No me mientas" Le dije sonriendo

"Jeje, m-me descubriste. No llevo m-mucho afuera, e-enserio" Me dijo

 _Lo ayude a pararse y empezamos a caminar a casa de Kyle_

"¿Cómo d-dormiste anoche?" Me pregunto Jimmy

"Bien, un poco incómodo, pero no me quejo" Le respondí

"C-Clyde suele subirse e-encima de su compañero d-de cama"

"Eso no es cierto" Dijo Clyde

"C-Claro que sí. E-En nuestra pijamadas s-siempre terminas encima d-de mi o Token, C-Craig duerme lo más lejos q-que puede de ti y s-si tocas a Tweek dormido, Craig t-termina golpeándote" Dijo Jimmy

"Eso no tiene nada que ver" Dijo Clyde

"¿C-Como no?" Respondió Jimmy riéndose

 _Seguimos hablando hasta llegar a casa de Kyle, envés de pasar por nuestra calle fuimos por la calle principal para no caminar por enfrente de mi casa. Después de un rato llegamos a nuestro destino y tocamos la puerta. Eran un poco pasadas las 10, espero el señor Broflovski no se moleste. Kyle nos abrió la puerta, Kenny y Stan estaban adentro_

"Hey dudes" Nos saludó Kyle

"Hola chicos" Nos saludó Stan

"Los estábamos esperando" Nos dijo Kenny

"Perdón por la demora, nos quedamos dormidos" Dijo Clyde

"U-Ustedes, yo si m-me desperté a tiempo" Dijo Jimmy mientras entrabamos

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Dijo Stan

"¿Qué está haciendo Stan aquí?" Pregunto Clyde

"Él estaba aquí ayer cuando hable con Kyle" Dijo Kenny

"¿Y les d-dijiste todo?" Dijo Jimmy

"Más o menos" Dijo Kenny

"No puedo creer que estando tan cerca no nos diéramos cuenta" Dijo Stan

"Lo sentimos Douchebag" Me dijo Kyle

"…" Asentí con la cabeza

 _No me molesta que Stan este aquí, pero todavía no me siento completamente cómodo hablando con él o Kyle. Los 2 se me quedaron viendo unos segundos_

"Bueno, Pa nos está esperando en su estudio. Vamos" Dijo Kyle

 _Los 6 nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras, el estudio del señor Broflovski estaba enseguida del cuarto de Ike, segunda puerta a la izquierda. Cuando entramos el padre de Kyle estaba arreglando unos papeles en su escritorio. El escritorio está en el centro del cuarto, detrás de él una mesa con una computadora y un librero, del lado contrario había un sillón y varias sillas y en las paredes varias fotos de su familia, certificados y diplomas._

"Hola chicos, tome asiento" Nos dijo el señor Broflovski "Kenny me conto todo y no se preocupen puedo ayudarlos"

"M-Muchas gracias señor B-Broflovski" Le dijo Jimmy

"Si podemos probar lo que me dijeron, encerraremos a esos bastardos por mucho tiempo" Dijo el padre de Kyle

"No nos importa que les pase a ellos, solo queremos que Douchebag este seguro" Dijo Clyde tomando mi mano

"Entiendo, entonces Dovahkiin ¿Tienes pruebas de que tus padres te han maltratado físicamente?" Me dijo "Si las tienes esto haría el proceso más fácil y rápido"

"…"

"A-Antier su padre lo a-ataco, todavía t-tiene moretes por e-ello" Dijo Jimmy por mi

"Bien, ¿Puedo verlos?"

 _No estaba seguro de hacerlo. Jimmy me volteo a ver y me dijo que estaba bien. Subí mi camisa y le mostré el golpe de mi costado, era más pequeño que ayer pero todavía dolía si lo tocaba. Kyle y Stan se sorprendieron y el señor Broflovski se acercó a ver._

"Holy Shit dude" Me dijo Stan

"Es enorme" Dijo Kyle

"Mmm…" Dijo moviendo su cabeza "¿Algo más?"

 _Me voltee, me quite mi camisa y señale atrás de mi hombro izquierdo, donde había chocado con el sillón. Era un moretón más pequeño que el de la patada_

"Mmm…" Volvió a decir el señor Broflovski

"Ese no lo habíamos visto" Dijo Clyde

"¿T-Te duele?" Me dijo Jimmy

 _Me negué con la cabeza. Ese golpe no me duele casi nada, el cuanto me lo hice sí que dolía, pero ya no. El padre de Kyle regreso a su escritorio y me volví a poner mi camisa_

"Lamentablemente no nos sirven"

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron todos menos yo, aunque yo también estaba sorprendido

"¿Cómo que no sirven?" Dijo Kenny levantándose de su silla

"Esos son solo golpes normales, no hay forma de probar que el señor Miller se los provoco"

"Pero…" Intento decir Kenny

"Si el moretón fuera como de un cinturón o algo así podríamos pasarlo como evidencia. Ustedes chicos juegan todos los días, a veces tiene pequeños accidentes y terminan con golpes como los de Dovah. Si pudieran conseguirme algo más concreto, como una foto o un video, sería lo mejor."

 _Todos nos quedamos decepcionados, salimos de la casa de Kyle y Kenny exploto_

"Que mierda. Básicamente nos está pidiendo que dejemos que el padre de Douchebag lo golpee mientras nosotros lo grabamos" Grito Kenny

"No dijo eso, solo tenemos que encontrar algo que los incrimine" Dijo Kyle

"¿T-Tienes alguna idea D-Douche?" Me pregunto Jimmy

"…" Negué con la cabeza

 _Aunque mis padres han estado bajo la influencia de drogas, siempre se han asegurado que nunca nada salga de casa o dejarme golpes que los haga ver culpables. La patada de las escaleras ha sido lo más fuerte que me han hecho, probablemente papa no pensó que saldría vivo de esa._

"Creo que tengo una idea" Dijo Stan "Pero es muy arriesgado"

00000

 _Entre a mi casa, solo habían pasado 2 días, pero siento que ha sido mucho tiempo. Jimmy descubriéndome, Kenny entrando a mi casa, mis pláticas con Clyde. Ha pasado tanto…_

"Con que por fin decidiste volver" Me dijo papa saliendo de la cocina

"…" Me le quede viendo

"¿Todavía no quieres hablar? No te preocupes, pronto cambiare eso" Me dijo mientras corría hacia mi

 _Papa quería tacklearme contra la puerta. Me hice hacia un lado e intente correr hacia las escaleras. Había más basura de la que recordaba. Papa alcanzo a tomarme de un pie_

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

 _Lo patee en la cara y me soltó. Llegue a las escaleras. Solo tenía que llegar a mi cuarto, desafortunadamente mama estaba enfrente de mi puerta_

"¿Dónde estabas? No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti" Me dijo mientras intentaba darme una bofetada

 _Me agache para esquivarla y corrí de paso, el cuarto de papa estaba abierto, entre y cerré la puerta. Su cuarto apestaba a humo, me subí el cuello de mi camisa para evitarlo. No importa, solo tengo que salir por la ventana… Estaba sellada, no sé qué cosas ha hecho mi padre aquí, pero esto me pone en peligro._

 _El plan de Stan era simple, ponía a mi celular para que grabara audio, entraba a mi casa y grababa las cosas que mis padres hacían, mientras que Kenny grababa lo que pasaba en el piso de abajo por la puerta corrediza de nuestro patio, ya que mis padres cierran todas las cortinas para que no se vea para adentro. Mientras yo salía por la ventana de mi cuarto_

"Abre la maldita puerta maldito mudo" Mi padre golpeaba la puerta del cuarto

 _No sabía si mi padre sería capaz de derribar la puerta pero de todas formas estaba atrapado, era cuestión de tiempo para que entraran. Mmm… que puedo hacer… Papa empezó a tacklear la puerta, ahora estaba seguro de que entraría. Ok, solo necesito que papa derribe la puerta y cuando este en el piso saltare encima de él, mama no es tan peligrosa, puedo huir de ella fácil. Espere a un lado de la puerta. Ya casi, solo un poco más. Parecía una eternidad, pero la puerta por fin cedió, cuando callo salte de inmediato… me equivoque, mama era la que tackleaba la puerta, papa me estaba esperando afuera. Mientras estaba en el aire me dio un golpe y salí volando hacia el baño_

"¿Saltaste para darme un abrazo o qué?" Se burló mi padre

"…"

"Habla"

"…"

"¡HABLA MALDITA SEA!"

"…"

 _Es el fin, papa me está bloqueando el camino y mama se levantara pronto. Maldición, estaba tan cerca_

"Oye, ¿Qué es tuyo ese chico con muletas?"

 _Di un pequeño salto. Jimmy, ¿Por qué…?_

"¿Y el rubio de parka naranja?"

 _Kenny…_

"¿Son tus amigos? Rayos, ¿Cómo un mudo puede tener tantos amigos?"

 _¿Qué…? ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?_

"Talvez después de acabar contigo pueda invitarlos a pasar y podemos divertirnos los 4. Si sabes a lo que me refiero"

 _Un escalofrió paso por mi espalda. No, no puedo dejar que nada les pase. Intente darle un golpe, pero falle, una patada al estómago, nada. Papa me derribo, apoyo su rodilla en mi estómago y me sujeto de las manos. No podía moverme, intente zafarme pero era inútil. Lagrimas empezaron salir. Jimmy… Kenny… Clyde… Perdón, lo intente_

"¡Si, llora! Luego le haré lo mismo a tus amigos, empezando por el inválido. Me muero por ver tu cara cuando me veas golpearlo" Empezó a reírse maniáticamente

"No…"

"¿Qué?"

"¡NO TE DEJARE QUE LOS TOQUES!"

 _Una gran descarga de electricidad salió de mi cuerpo, todos los teléfonos de la casa empezaron a hacer un ruido ensordecedor_

"¿Qué está pasando?"

 _El ruido siguió subiendo y subiendo de volumen hasta que papa se desmayó encima de mí. El ruido se calló de golpe, no sabía que estaba pasando. Me levante del piso y baje las escaleras hacia la puerta. Afuera Jimmy, Kenny y Kyle me estaban esperando._

"¿D-Douchebag estas bien?" Me dijo Jimmy "¿Q-Qué fue e-ese ruido?"

 _Antes de responder me caí al piso, lo que sea que haya pasado me dejo agotado. Jimmy intento detenerme pero fallo_

"¡Douchebag ¿Qué pasa?!" Me grito Kenny preocupado

 _Clyde y Stan salieron del otro lado de mi casa y se nos unieron. Ellos se supone que me ayudarían a bajar de la ventana de mi cuarto._

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Clyde

"D-Douchebag, reacciona" Me dijo Jimmy

"Estoy…Bien…" Les dije mientras me levantaba

"¿Lograste conseguir el audio?" Me pregunto Kyle

"No lo sé…"

 _Después de ayudar a Jimmy levantarse revise mi teléfono, no tenía batería. Ese ruido debió acabársela_

"No tengo batería"

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué hacemos?" Dijo Stan

"Creo que si grabe algo"

"¿T-Tu pudiste grabar algo K-Kenny?"

"Si, tengo cuando el padre de Douchebag intento tacklearlo y cuando subieron a las escaleras"

"Bien, vallamos a mi casa a cargar el celular de Douche y a enseñárselos a mi padre"

00000

 _Llegamos a la casa de Kyle, después de cargar mi celular le dimos el video y el audio al su padre_

"Si chicos, esto es genial, hoy mismo podremos detener a los padres de Dovah" Nos dijo el señor Broflovski

Todos celebramos "E-Entonces ¿Qué va a p-pasar con Douchebag?" Pregunto Jimmy

"No se preocupen chicos, después de dejar esto hablare con servicios sociales para recomendar familias para que Dovah se quede con ellos" Nos dijo el padre de Kyle "Además se dé buena fuente que los Black se ofrecieron en el sistema de adopción… Y nosotros también" Nos dijo sonriente

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritamos todos

"Kyle, puede que Douchebag sea tu hermano" Le dijo Stan

"Si, es genial" Dijo Kyle emocionado

"¿Qué dices Dov…? Es decir Douchebag ¿Te gustaría ser parte de nuestra familia?" Me dijo sonriente el señor Broflovski detrás de Kyle

 _No sabía que decir. Estaba abrumado por todo. Jimmy tomo mi mano y me sonrió. Empecé a llorar, estaba demasiado feliz. Por fin iba a tener una buena familia, que se preocupe por mí, con la que pasare muchos momentos buenos y malos. Una familia que me quiera. Voltee a ver a Kyle y a su padre._

"Si…"

 _Kyle corrió a abrazarme y los demás lo hicieron después. Este sin duda era el mejor momento de mi vida._

00000

"Muy bien Douchebag, hay que llevar la evidencia a la policía, iras conmigo, te tomaran declaraciones y otras cosas" Me dijo el señor Broflovski

"Si…" Le dije y me sonrió

 _Creo que es la primera vez que hablo con el_

"¿P-Podemos ir también?" Dijo Jimmy, los demás estaba detrás de el

"Lo siento, ustedes todavía son muy chicos, Douchebag es el único que puede venir porque él es el afectado" Los demás se entristecieron al oír eso "No se preocupen regresaremos en unas pocas horas"

Jimmy se acercó a mi "T-Te esperaremos a-aquí"

"No tardes mucho" Me dijo Clyde

"Qué bueno que todo va a terminar" Me dijo Kenny

"Le diré a Ma que cocine la comida que te gusta para cuando vuelvas" Me dijo Kyle

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" Me dijo Stan

"Si" Le dije sonriendo

"¿Listo?" Me dijo el señor Broflovski "Este es el primer paso para una nueva vida"

"Estoy listo" Le dije

"C-Creo que es c-como el 300" Dijo Jimmy y todos reímos

00000

 **Jimmy P.O.V**

 _Después de que Douchebag se fue nos sentamos afuera de la casa de Kyle. Como una hora después llegaron 3 patrullas de policías a la casa de Douche y se llevaron a sus padres. Todo estaba yendo bien. Pasaron unas horas y Douche todavía no volvía, el padre de Kyle dijo que tardarían así que todo seguía bien. El tiempo siguió pasando hasta que se hizo de noche, empezaba a preocuparme, pero pasadas las 9 vimos el auto del señor Broflovski acercarse. Cuando se estaciono todos nos acercamos. El señor Broflovski salió pero Douche no estaba con el_

"¿D-Donde esta D-Douchebag?" Le pregunte

 _El padre de Kyle se veía cansado_

"Lo siento chicos, Servicios Sociales no han decidido con quien se quedara Douchebag, así que pasara la noche en la comisaria"

 _Todos nos decepcionamos al oír eso_

"Pero no se preocupen, les di toda la información posible y lo más probable es que se quede con nosotros o con los Black" Después de decir eso comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa "Aunque me parece extraño, siempre que hay un caso así SS deja que el niño pase la noche en casa de un amigo o familiar"

 _Eso sí es extraño_

"¿Entonces podemos ir mañana por Douchebag?" Pregunto Kyle

"Si, mañana a primera hora iremos por el" Dijo el padre de Kyle

"¿Estas bien Jimmy?" Me dijo Clyde

"S-Si, solo… me hubiera g-gustado ver a D-Douche una vez más hoy. A-Al menos ya e-está seguro"

 _Si… Ya todo termino y Douchebag podrá ser feliz…_

 **End of Chapter 6**

(Insert suspense music) Jaja… Jajajaja… Bwajajajajjajajajjaja… Ajajajajajajaja

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye-Bye


	7. Sorrow

**A Hero in Need**

Hola a todos, Llegamos al clímax de la historia en el último capítulo, ¿Me pregunto que seguirá en la historia? "Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge"

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

00000

 **Jimmy P.O.V**

 _Me levante con el sonido de mi despertador. Realmente no tenía ganas de despertarme, no veía el motivo. De todas formas lo hice, me prepare para ir a la escuela y baje a comer mi desayuno._

 _Llegue a la parada de autobús, los demás chicos de la calle ya estaban ahí._

"Hey" Me saludo Craig

"Hola Jimmy ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?" Me pregunto Clyde

"Meh… He e-estado mejor" Le respondí

 _Mire a mi amigo, lloro esta mañana, hay rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. No dijimos nada más y esperamos a que llegara el autobús. Cuando lo hizo todos subimos. Craig, Clyde y yo rápidamente nos sentamos en la parte de atrás. Pasamos enseguida de Kyle, Stan y Kenny, se notaba que estaban igual de deprimidos que Clyde y yo. Llegamos a la escuela y Token, Tweek y Butters se nos unieron… Nuestro grupo estaba completo… Entramos a clase y antes de empezar la maestra se me acerco._

"Jimmy, quiero que te unas a otro equipo para el proyecto" Me dijo la señorita Choksontit

"N-No se preocupe, yo p-puedo hacerlo p-por mi cuenta" Le respondí "Ya v-vera que no t-tengo problemas"

"De acuerdo, pero si quieres unirte a otro grupo dímelo antes de la semana entrante" Me respondió

 _Por si no se han dado cuenta las cosas no han ido tan bien como pensamos hace poco… Hace 3 días Douchebag dejo South Park…_

 _El día siguiente después de que encarcelaron a los señores Miller fuimos a la comisaría de policía por Douche. Pero cuando llegamos Servicios Sociales nos dijeron que ya habían elegido a la familia que lo adoptaría y él ya se había ido. No explicaron mucho solo que el ya no se encontraba en South Park. El señor Broflovski intento preguntar a donde se había ido, nos dijeron que por el programa de protección de testigos no nos podían decir nada, pero nos dijeron que la familia que se quedó con Douche era de confianza y que no nos preocupáramos._

 _Estábamos devastados, Clyde lloro todo el día, Kenny no podía creerlo y se fue en un frenesí de Mysterion golpeando a todo criminal que encontrara por más pequeño que fuera, Kyle y Stan ayudaron al señor Broflovski a investigar lo que había ocurrido pero al final no llegaron a nada. Yo por mi parte estaba en shock no creía que fuera verdad, pero el lunes cuando no vi a Douche en la escuela, todo callo de golpe…_

 _Era la hora de salida y me dirigía a casa cuando alguien me llamo por atrás_

"Hey Jimmy"

"Hola K-Kenny"

"Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? Desde… ya sabes… no te has visto muy bien que digamos"

"E-Estoy bien, no t-te preocupes"

 _Se me quedo viendo unos instantes_

"Sabes… él decía lo mismo y ya vez como término"

 _Eso me hizo enojar un poco_

"¿D-Dices que es s-su culpa?"

"No, me refiero a que si nos hubiera dicho antes, talvez…"

"¿S-Si? Talvez nosotros n-nos debimos de haber d-dado cuenta antes. ¿N-No se te había o-ocurrido eso?"

"Si… si lo he pensado"

 _Ninguno hablo por un momento_

"B-Bueno, si no tienes n-nada más que decir…"

"Lo extraño…"

"Y-Yo también lo e-extraño, pero eso n-no lo va a traer d-de vuelta. El ya e-está en otra ciudad, c-con una buena f-familia, siendo f-feliz. Nosotros t-tenemos que hacer lo m-mismo"

"No paro de recordar su cara cuando el padre de Kyle le pregunto si quería ser de su familia, nunca lo había visto tan feliz y ya no tendremos oportunidad de…"

"CALLATE" Le grite

 _Estaba harto, Kenny se me quedo viendo_

"¿C-Crees que yo n-no lo extraño? ¿Crees q-que no extraño ver s-su cara en las m-mañanas? Su voz, su s-sonrisa, cuando s-se sonrojaba" Había empezado a llorar "K-Kenny… yo lo a-amaba… y no m-me pude despedir… n-no pude sujetar s-su mano una última v-vez…no pude d-decirle lo que sentía p-por el… aunque sabía q-que el sentía lo m-mismo por mi… estaba muy m-metido compadeciéndome d-de mi mismo que nunca p-pensé que talvez… t-talvez podríamos haber hecho q-que funcionara… n-nunca lo volveré a ver…"

 _Mis muletas se resbalaron y empecé a caer al piso pero Kenny logro atraparme antes_

"Lo se… Lo sé"

 _Kenny me abraso mientras yo seguía llorando_

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Jimmy estas bien?" Dijo Clyde que llego corriendo

"N-No…"

 _Es lo único que pude decir_

00000

 **Kenny P.O.V**

 _Era de noche, saltaba de edificio en edificio en mi traje de Mysterion. Después de lo que paso con Jimmy Clyde y yo lo llevamos a su casa y lo acompañamos hasta la tarde. Clyde se quedó a dormir con él, pero yo no. No podía quedarme quieto, estaba muy frustrado y detener criminales era lo único que me distraía._

 _Para mi mala suerte la noche estaba muy tranquila, solo he detenido a 2 personas, uno tratando de abrir una auto a la fuerza y un asalto. Eso demuestra que cuando buscas algo nunca lo puedes encontrar. Me detuve en la plaza central_

"Esto es una pérdida de tiempo" Dije al aire

 _Escuche una explosión detrás de mí, era cerca y no fue muy fuerte_

"Bwajajaja. ¿Qué pasa Mysterion? ¿Le hace falta un poco de Chaos a tu noche?"

 _Era Butters en su traje de Professor Chaos. Creo que es la primera vez que lo usa desde que dejamos de jugar súper héroes. Los chicos y yo mejoramos nuestros trajes después de lo de Cartman. Cambiamos el casco de aluminio de Chaos por uno de metal redondeado, sus guantes y botas las cambiamos por unos de piel gris, también le conseguimos hombreras del mismo color, su ropa ahora era una camisa y pantalón negros con un cinturón gris y una hebilla naranja, todavía tenía su capa verde y por ultimo un parche en su ojo izquierdo, desde el accidente de la estrella ninja no puede ver con ese ojo, así que no le molesta._

 _Por mi parte mi traje no cambio mucho, solo me deshice se la ropa interior que traía por fuera y ahora mi mascara era más chica y podías ver parte de mi cabello_

 _Chaos se me quedo viendo esperando mi respuesta_

"Butters, sabes, no estoy de humor. A pasado demasiado, creo que me iré a casa"

 _Butters corrió hacia mí y me dio un puñetazo en la cara que me hizo deslizar en la nieve._

"Cállate y enfréntame"

"Maldito…" Dije entre dientes "¡Si eso quieres, adelante!"

 _El golpe me hizo enojar solamente porque no lo vi venir. Butters y yo teníamos reglas de cuando peleamos. Yo no puedo golpearlo directamente, el cuerpo de Butters es más frágil que el mío así que los golpes que le dé no deben ser muy fuertes, yo gano si logro atraparlo o hacer que no se pueda mover. El por otro lado él puede hacer lo que sea conmigo, golpes, fuegos artificiales, lo que sea, él gana si me deja inconsciente o me hace decir que me rindo_

 _La pelea comenzó Chaos corrió hacia mí, yo me agache e intente patear sus piernas para que tropezara, el salto y me dio un rodillazo en el pecho que me hizo caer, pero logre agarrar uno de sus pies y ahora él también estaba en el piso. Los 2 estábamos tirados en la nieve, el reacciono más rápido y puso sus piernas en mi cuello y empezó a asfixiarme_

"¿Qué tienes Mysterion? Usualmente eres mejor que esto"

 _Me logre zafar y me aleje para recuperar el aliento_

"¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Qué puede distraer tanto al héroe de South Park? ¿Acaso extrañas a alguien?"

 _No me dio tiempo para responder, en un instante estaba a pocos centímetros de mí. Me lanzo un golpe a la cara que detuve con facilidad pero con su otra mano me tiro petardos. La luz me encegueció y me cubrí los ojos, Chaos aprovecho para darme un golpe en el estómago que me saco todo el aire. Caí al piso respirando fuerte_

"Patético. Estas en un estado lamentable Mysterion, yo que esperaba una pelea decente después de tanto tiempo. ¿Tanto te afecto perder a tu amigo? No tienes lo que se necesita para ser héroe"

"Silencio. Tú no estabas ahí. Tu no sabías nada"

"Hasta hace unos días tu tampoco y henos aquí. Jejeje"

 _Estaba furioso. A la mierda las reglas. Si Butters quiere que derrame todo mi enojo en él, eso hare_

 _Me levante y corrí a darle un golpe en la cara, él lo esquivo y tomo mi brazo, con la fuerza que llevaba intento lanzarme sobre él, pero no lo deje. Puse mis piernas entre las suyas y perdió un poco el equilibrio, puse mi otro brazo alrededor de su cuello, era mi turno de asfixiarlo. No duro mucho, me dio un cabezazo en la cara lo que hizo que lo soltara y me dio un codazo en el estómago. Perdí el equilibrio, el aprovecho para tomar mi brazo y darnos una vuelta y esta vez sí logro lanzarme sobre él. Azote de espalda sobre la nieve, había perdido. Chaos se sentó sobre mi parecía que me daría puñetazos a la cara, no me importaba, estaba muy cansado y enojado. Levanto su puño y yo cerré los ojos, un segundo después el golpe impacto en la nieve enseguida de mi cabeza._

"No sabía nada"

 _Lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos, su casco y parche se cayeron durante la pelea_

"No me dijiste nada. Soy tan estúpido, no me di cuenta. Tuve que enterarme por Kyle y Stan hoy"

 _Butters puso sus manos en su cara y siguió llorando_

"¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Soy la primera persona que conoció a Douchebag cuando llego al pueblo. Le dije que si tenía problemas yo lo ayudaría. Y no hice nada, NADA"

"Buttercup…"

"Kenny… Lo extraño, todavía había muchas cosas que quería que hiciéramos juntos"

 _Me senté y lo abrase_

"Ya veo, tú también estas frustrado"

"Si…"

"Lo siento. Todo paso tan rápido que no se me ocurrió decirte. Él se fue y no pude decir nada al respecto, ni siquiera se a donde fue o si está bien"

 _Yo también empecé a llorar. Los 2 estábamos sentados en la nieve, de noche, llorando y no podíamos hacer nada con el sentimiento de impotencia que teníamos, no solo Butters y yo, todas la personas que conectaron su corazón al de Douche estaban igual. Kyle, Stan, Jimmy, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Token, Scott, Timmy, Wendy, incluso Cartman y Morgan Freeman estaban igual. Todos con el mismo dolor._

"Kenny… ¿Crees que este bien?"

"No lo sé, solo espero que así sea"

 _Era casi de mañana y el frio empezaba a afectarnos por no movernos por tanto tiempo_

"Vamos Buttercup, hay que irnos a casa"

"Si…"

 _Fuimos a recoger el casco de Chaos cuando oímos unos pasos entrando a la plaza, volteamos a ver y eras policías_

"Policías, no pueden ver a Mysterion y a Professor Chaos juntos" Dijo Butters

"No creo que les importe" Le respondí

 _Butters se puso su casco y parche y se escondió detrás de la estatua en el centro de la plaza. Yo me escondí con el solo porque me parecía adorable lo que hacia_

"Entonces, ¿Qué paso con el niño de los poderes?" Pregunto un policía

"Se lo llevo el ejército, ¿No es así?" Respondió su compañero

"Kenny, ellos están hablando de…" Tape la boca de Butters

"Sshh…"

"No era el ejército, era una agencia… la agencia para…"

"La agencia paranormal"

"Cierto, recuerdas al viejo con el parche"

"Si, era una molestia, que bueno que cuando le dimos al niño se fueron"

"Si, bueno, ya casi es hora de rosquillas ¿Vamos?"

"Claro"

 _Tome la mano de Butters y corrimos lejos de la plaza. No puede ser, no es posible lo que está pasando. Tengo que decirles._

 _Llegamos a la casa de Jimmy y saltamos a su ventana. La golpee fuertemente hasta que Clyde nos abrió_

"¿Mysterion, Professor Chaos? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Nos dijo Clyde medio dormido

 _Pase de largo a Clyde y corrí hacia Jimmy que todavía estaba en la cama_

"Jimmy…" Le intente decir, estaba sin aliento

"¿Q-Qué ocurre Kenny?" Me dijo Jimmy

"Douchebag… ¡Secuestraron a Douchebag!" Le grite

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron Jimmy y Clyde

 **End of Chapter 7**

The plot thickens

Jaja, hace rato no le hablo por aquí así que tomare un minuto su tiempo. La verdad chicos creo que no voy a poder actualizar tanto como antes, mañana empiezo a trabajar y no sé qué tanto tiempo tenga para escribir. Por eso les traje 2 capítulos 2 días seguidos (este y el anterior). Así que no se desesperen seguiré escribiendo el fic, solo que tardare más. O quien sabe talvez si pueda tráelos antes

En fin espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye-Bye


	8. Hope

**A Hero in Need**

Hola a todos, primer día de trabajo. Estoy muriendo por dentro, estoy tan nervioso, no me puedo concentrar en nada. Mmm… No creo que este capítulo salga el mismo día que escriba esto, pero deséenme suerte :3

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

00000

 **Jimmy P.O.V**

 _Estaba sentado en un gran vacío, no había nada en la vista a kilómetros. De repente una gran luz apareció delante de mí, al principio me tape los ojos, pero después de un rato volví a ver. Alguien estaba caminando hacia la luz, era Douchebag. Intente levantarme pero no tenía mis muletas, así que intente arrastrarme hacia él, no podía, él era más rápido que yo. Intenta llamar su nombre pero nada salió de mi boca. La luz empezó a desaparecer, Douchebag ya casi llegaba a ella. Debía llegar a él antes, debía decirle todo lo que no pude. Me empecé a hundir en el suelo, voltee a ver y la oscuridad me estaba absorbiendo. Intente estirar mi mano pero era inútil. Antes que la oscuridad me tragara lo último que pude ver fue a Douchebag desaparecer en la luz._

 _No. No te vallas. Yo todavía… todavía…_

 _Golpes fuertes en la ventana me despertaron de mi pesadilla_

"¿Q-Qué está pasando? Dije adormilado

"No lo sé… Creo que hay alguien en la ventana" Me dijo Clyde que también se acababa de despertar

"¿P-Podrías…?"

"Claro" Dijo Clyde mientras se levantaba

 _Abrió la ventana y detrás de ella estaba unos cansados Mysterion y Professor Chaos. Clyde les pregunto qué hacían aquí, pero Kenny corrió hacia mí_

"Jimmy…" Me intento decir, estaba sin aliento

"¿Q-Que ocurre Kenny?" Le dije

"Douchebag… ¡Secuestraron a Douchebag!" Me grito

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritamos Clyde y yo

"Douchebag… la policía… el gobierno… Stick of Truth…" Intento decir Kenny

"Espera tranquilízate, no entendemos lo que estás diciendo" Le dijo Clyde

 _Kenny respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar_

"El gobierno, los que nos atacaron mientras jugábamos Stick of Truth, secuestraron a Douchebag"

"¿Q-Que? ¿Cómo? Se supone que D-Douche está seguro c-con su nueva familia"

"No es así. La policía lo entregó al gobierno desde el principio. Todo lo que nos dijeron el sábado fue mentira"

"¿Cómo lo saben?" Pregunto Clyde

"Escuchamos a unos policías decirlo hace unos minutos" Dijo Butters

"¿D-Donde está? ¿A dónde s-se lo llevaron? ¿Por qué?" Le dije, estaba entrando en pánico

"No lo sé… Es todo lo que dijeron" Dijo Kenny

 _Empecé a llorar. Era lo peor. No solo Douchebag ya no estaba. Él no estaba siendo feliz con una buena familia. Probablemente lo estaban torturando y experimentando por el gobierno para abusar de sus poderes. Él estaba sufriendo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo. Es lo mismo que paso antes. Era lo mismo que en mi sueño, él yéndose a un lugar desconocido mientras me quedaba completamente impotente. La oscuridad me había consumido completamente…_

"Jimmy… Ayuda…"

 _Un recuerdo de Douchebag apareció entre la oscuridad. Era de la noche después que su padre lo ataco, estábamos en mi casa y el lloraba en mis brazos, recuerdo la tristeza en su voz, la desesperación en su rostro, la soledad en sus lágrimas…_

 _No podía… No iba a dejar que el sufriera otra vez…_

"No…"

"¿Eh?" Dijo Clyde

"N-No dejare que el v-vuelva a llorar como a-antes"

"Jimmy…" Dijo Kenny

"¡Voy a s-salvarlo y nada va a d-detenerme!"

 _Los 3 se me quedaron viendo_

"Si… ¡Vamos por el!" Grito Kenny

"¡No dejaremos que nada malo le vuelva a pasar!" Grito Clyde

"Lo ayudare aunque él no me lo haya pedido, ¡Ya vera!" Grito Butters

"Iré p-por ti, solo e-espérame" Dije alzando mi mano hacia el techo

"¿Qué son todos esos gritos?" Dijo mi madre entrando al cuarto "Oh… Hola Kenny, Leopold"

"Hola señora Valmer" Dijeron Kenny y Butters

"M-Mama ¿Puedes traerme m-mi traje de Fastpass del a-armario? Hoy lo llevare a la e-escuela"

"Claro cariño, en un minuto lo traigo" Me dijo saliendo del cuarto

"¿No les va a preguntar porque están aquí?" Dijo Clyde

"Tus padres sí que son…" Intento decir Kenny

"N-No lo digas"

00000

 _Después de ir por el traje de Mosquito de Clyde, nos fuimos corriendo a la casa de Kyle. Todavía eran pasadas las 6 así que apenas debería estar saliendo._

 _Nuestros trajes, al igual que los de Kenny y Butters, los mejoramos. Mi traje ahora era una camisa amarilla con un rayo en medio, unos pantalones rojos y guantes y botas negros con rayos en ellos, mis audífonos rojos ahora pasaban por detrás de mi cabeza y estaban conectados por un visor trasparente._

 _El traje de Clyde era el traje cuyos colores cambiaron más. Era una camisa manga-larga negra con una camisa manga-corta gris oscuro arriba, pantalones, botas y guantes negros, un gorro gris y café, googles rojos y una mochila gris claro con 4 alas de mosquito de plástico pegadas a ella. En las correas de la mochila tenia pegados paquetes de cátsup._

 _Kyle estaba esperando a Stan afuera de su casa para poder caminar juntos a la parada de autobuses. Kyle nos miró y se sorprendió, después Stan salió de su casa y nos vio igual_

"¿Qué están haciendo es sus trajes de súper héroes?" Dijo Kyle

"Professor Chaos es un villano ¿Por qué esta con ustedes?" Dijo Stan

"Pónganse sus trajes, tenemos trabajo que hacer" Dijo Kenny en su voz de Mysterion

 _Kyle y Stan se voltearon a ver extrañados, pero los 2 regresaron a su casa sin discutir. Después de unos minutos salieron de sus casas ya vestidos._

 _El traje de Human Kite de Kyle, era el traje que más cambios tenia, pero también era el más sencillo. Su traje era un traje de paracaidismo azul oscuro, un casco también de paracaidismo y unos googles trasparentes, todavía traía su cometa roja y amarilla pero ahora era de plástico envés de papel._

 _El traje de Toolshed de Stan había recibido pocos cambios, era un traje de constructor profesional azul, googles amarillos, botas y guantes negros y su insignia roja con una T, lo más importante eran sus herramientas, llevaba una mochila pequeña con aire a presión y una pistola pequeña de aire, en su cinturón tenía un destornillador, un taladro pequeño, unas pinzas, un martillo y una bolsa con clavos._

 _Ya todos reunidos regresamos a la casa de Clyde para planear nuestra estrategia._

"Jimmy, Kenny y Butters, tomen lo que quiera de la cocina" Nos dijo Clyde

"¿Estás seguro? Somos muchos, no le molestara a tu padre" Le dijo Kenny

"¿No han desayunado? Tomen nuestro almuerzo entonces, ya que nos vamos a saltar la escuela. No te molesta ¿Verdad Kyle?" Dijo Stan

"Claro que no, tomen" Dijo Kyle dándoles unos trastes de plástico a Kenny y Butters

"¿Está bien cereal Jimmy? ¿O quieres algo más consistente?" Dijo Clyde

"C-Cereal está bien" Le respondí

 _Los 4 nos sentamos en la mesa a comer, mientras Kyle y Stan nos esperaban en el sillón de la sala. Aun sin voltear podía sentir la irritación de Kyle crecer cada segundo._

"Entonces, ¿Alguno de ustedes planea decirnos que está pasando?" Dijo Kyle forzándose a no gritar

"Después de desayunar" Dijo Kenny poco interesado

 _Kyle solo se limitó a gruñir y volteo a ver el lado contrario de donde estábamos_

"Déjalos, no puedes empezar el día sin algo en el estómago" Dijo Stan "Además ahora se ven más animados. Desde que se fue Douche han estado muy deprimidos"

"Lo sé, lo sé…" Dijo Kyle

 _Después de desayunar todos nos sentamos en la sala_

"Entonces ¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Nos gritó Kyle, su paciencia habiendo superado el límite

"M-Mysterion" Señale a Kenny

"Claro. Kyle ¿Recuerdas que tu padre dijo que la policía estaba actuando raro cuando llevo a Douchebag a la comisaria?" Le pregunto Kenny

"Si…"

"Eso es porque la policía nos engañó" Dijo Clyde

"¿De qué hablas?" Dijo Stan

"Cuando la policía tenía a Douchebag, después de que tu padre se fuera, ellos se lo entregaron al sujeto loco del gobierno de cuando jugamos Stick of Truth" Dijo Kenny

"¡¿Qué?! Gritaron Stan y Kyle

 _Esa parecía ser la respuesta estándar a la situación_

"¿Están seguro? ¿Cómo saben eso?" Nos preguntó Kyle

"Kenny y yo oímos a unos policías decir que entregaron al chico con poderes, Douchebag, a un viejo con parche del gobierno que trabajaba en la agencia paranormal" Dijo Butters

"Agencia paranormal… Es cierto, es lo que ese viejo loco nos dijo en la fortaleza del rey oscuro" Dijo Stan

"Esos malditos. ¿A dónde se lo llevaron?" Dijo Kyle

"N-No lo sabemos. P-Pero eso vamos a a-averiguar" Les dije

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Stan

"Como cuando jugamos súper héroes, nos infiltraremos en la policía y sacaremos toda la información que necesitemos" Dijo Kenny

"De acuerdo, pero ¿Solo iremos nosotros? ¿No llamaremos a los demás?" Dijo Kyle

"A-Así es, solo n-nosotros 6" Le conteste

"Cuando jugamos súper héroes la policía ya nos esperaba, esta vez los atacaremos por sorpresa, por eso un grupo pequeño es mejor"

"Está bien" Dijo Stan

"Cuenten con nosotros" Dijo Kyle

"Esto es lo que haremos…" Dijo Kenny

 _Pasamos el resto de la mañana planeando nuestro ataque, les haremos pagar por haberse metido con nosotros._

"Bueno, Butters y yo tomaremos una siesta. No hemos dormido desde ayer" Dijo Kenny, se veía cansado

"Claro, pueden usar mi cama" Dijo Clyde "Que duerman bien"

"Gracias…" Dijo Butters mientras subían las escaleras

 _Eran pasados la 1 y acabábamos de comer, decidimos ir a la policía a medianoche así que teníamos mucho tiempo que esperar_

"¿Tu padre no se enojara porque te saltaste la escuela?" Pregunto Stan

"No tiene que saberlo, el llegara hasta la noche así que no se dará cuenta" Respondió Clyde

"¿Creen que Douchebag esté bien?" Pregunto Kyle

"N-No, probablemente este e-en una situación horrible" Le respondí

"Lo sabemos, pero no tienes por qué decirlo así" Dijo Stan

"S-Si sabes la respuesta n-no tienes porque p-preguntar" Le dije irritado

"No se peleen chicos y Jimmy sé que eres el que más está preocupado, pero tienes que calmarte" Nos dijo Clyde

"S-Si, disculpen" Les dije

"No hay problema" Me dijo Stan

"¿Por qué eres el que está más preocupado?" Dijo Kyle curioso

"A-Ammm…" Me sonroje

"Es porque a Jimmy le gusta Douchebag" Me dijo en un tono burlón

"¿Te gusta Douchebag, Jimmy?" Me pregunto Kyle sorprendido

"S-Si…" Le respondí en voz baja

"Entonces, ¿Eres gay?" Me pregunto Stan

"A-Así es"

"Wow. No me lo hubiera imaginado de ti. Especialmente porque eres el único de nosotros que…" Dijo Kyle

"S-Si… No recordemos e-eso"

"Entonces ¿Sabías que le gustas a Douche?" Dijo Stan

"S-Si, él es demasiado o-obvio cuando s-se trata de e-esconder sus sentimientos"

"¿Y se lo dijiste?" Me pregunto Kyle

"N-No… nunca se lo d-dije"

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Kyle

"Si, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste? Si sabias que los 2 se gustaban entre ustedes" Me dijo Clyde

Señale a mis piernas "S-Seria una tortura estar c-conmigo. T-Tener que cuidarme, no quiero q-que el pase por eso"

"Es una estupidez" Dijo Kyle enojado

"Kyle…" Lo regaño Stan

"Kyle tiene razón, es lo más estúpido que he oído. Tu sabes que a Douche nunca le importaría eso" Me dijo Clyde

"S-Si, pero…" Intente decir

"Sin peros, cuando salvemos a Douchebag se lo dirás. ¿Entendido?" Me dijo Clyde

"…" Voltee hacia otro lado

"¡Jimmy!" Me grito Clyde

"Yo… Y-Yo quiero, quiero decírselo, q-quiero que estemos juntos p-para siempre. Pero ¿E-Está bien que alguien c-como yo este con él?"

"Claro que sí, él te ama y estará a tu lado no importa lo que pase. Además tú también lo amas, cuando supimos que él estaba en problemas, tú fuiste el primero en actuar y nos diste esperanzas. Vamos por él, para que puedas decirle todo lo que sientes" Me dijo Clyde con una sonrisa

"S-Si… Vamos…"

00000

 _Por fin después de tanta espera era las 12 de la noche, llegamos a la jefatura de policías y, a diferencia de la última vez, no había nadie, las luces estaba apagadas. Nos dividimos en 2 equipos: El equipo Pals formado por Kenny, Stan y Butters, ellos se entrarían por la puerta de atrás y buscarían en la oficina de Servicios Sociales, y el equipo Friends con Kyle, Clyde y yo, nosotros subiríamos por las escaleras para incendios y buscaríamos en la oficina del jefe de policías._

"¿L-Listos?"

"Si"

"E-Entremos"

 **End of chapter 8**

La acción va a comenzar otra vez, y ustedes ¿Están listos?

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye-Bye


	9. Answers

**A Hero in Need**

Hola a todos, oigan, no han usado la opción de audio lectura de la aplicación de fanfiction. Está bien gracioso, acabo de leer el capítulo 1 y se pone bien raro con mis faltas de ortografía y las palabras en inglés, me saco una buena risa. Se los recomiendo

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

00000

 **Kenny P.O.V**

 _Entramos por la puerta de atrás sin mucho problema, nuestra misión era entrar a la espeluznante oficina de Servicios Sociales. Nos escabullíamos lentamente entre las sombras evadiendo las cámaras de seguridad_

"¿No se supone que debería haber gente trabajando en la noche?" Dijo Stan

"Tal vez todos esta dormidos" Respondió Butters

"No creo que ese sea el problema" Dijo Stan

"La seguridad aquí es un chiste" Les dije

"Eso dice mucho de nuestra policía" Dijo Stan

 _Llegamos a la puerta de la oficina, pero a diferencia del resto de la comisaria, la luz estaba encendida. Por supuesto que en el único lugar al que ocupábamos entrar iba a haber alguien. Miramos adentro y el señor Adams, el jefe de SS, estaba en su escritorio._

"Oh no, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" Dijo Butters

"Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí para buscar pistas de Douche" Le dije "¿Pero cómo?"

"Tengo algunos fuegos artificiales. Puedo usar petardos para sacarlo y bengalas para alejarlo" Dijo Butters

"Esa es una genial idea" Dijo Stan

"De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado" Le dije

"Lo tendré" Me respondió

 _Stan y yo nos escondimos detrás de una máquina expendedora, Butters prendió unos petardos y corrió al lado contrario. Después de que explotaron el señor Adams salió de su oficina, una luz pequeña se comenzó a mover a lo lejos y él se fue a ver qué pasaba. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos entramos a la oficina y cerramos la puerta con seguro._

"Oh por dios" Dijo Stan "¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Bienvenido al lugar más horrible de la tierra" Le dije sarcásticamente

 _Todo en el cuarto era súper colorido, desde los muebles hasta las paredes y el techo, había peluches de animales de varios tamaños y lo peor, fotos de payasos que harían llorar a un bebe, todos viendo hacia el centro de la habitación_

"Busca en los archivos, yo buscare en la computadora" Le dije

"Bien"

 _Comenzamos la búsqueda. Perfiles de familias, record de criminales, fotos de Mike Makowski, cientos de Gigabytes de malos chistes. Minutos pasaron y no encontrábamos nada_

"¿Algo Kenny?" Me dijo Stan

"Nada" Le respondí "Sigue buscando"

 _Oímos un ruido de la puerta, el señor Adams ya estaba de vuelta, la puerta con candado no nos daría mucho tiempo._

"¿Qué hacemos?" Dijo Stan

"No lo sé, no planeamos este paso" Le conteste

 _La puerta comenzó a abrirse, Stan se metió en la montaña de muñecos de peluche y yo me metí debajo del escritorio_

"Estúpida puerta, la debí haber cerrado sin darme cuenta. ¿Qué habrán sido esas luces? ¿Fantasmas? Jajá, que buen chiste" Dijo el señor Adams

 _Él se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio a trabajar. Maldición, no solo no encontramos nada, ahora estábamos atrapados con este mal comediante._

"Quiero ir a casa, no he visto a Mike en días, espero este comiendo bien" Dijo el señor Adams "Desde que esos locos del gobierno se llevaron al niño no he dejado de trabajar"

 _Douchebag. Este sujeto sabe algo. Si no encontramos respuestas en la oficina, las obtendré directamente del dueño._

 _Patee con fuerza la silla donde el señor Adams estaba sentado, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo, salte fuera del escritorio y me puse encima de él, lo tome del cuello con una mano y levante la otra listo para darle un golpe._

"¿Qué dem….? ¿Mysterion?" Dijo el señor Adams

"Muy bien señor Servicios Sociales. ¿Dónde está Douchebag?"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

 _Intento quitarme de encima, pero Stan apareció de los peluches y apunto su pistola de aire a la cabeza del señor Adams. La pistola de Stan por muy genial que se vea en realidad no puede causar mucho daño, si te diera un golpe directo te dolería como si te tiraran fuerte con un Lego. Butters entro al cuarto y se nos unió, amenazando al señor Adams con una bengala apagada, no era muy intimidante que digamos._

"Dovahkiin Miller, el chico serio que trajeron aquí el sábado, ¿Dónde está?"

"No sé dónde esta"

Golpee el piso enseguida de él "Mientes. Te acabamos de oír decir que los del gobierno se lo llevaron. Ultima oportunidad ¡¿Dónde está nuestro amigo?!"

Respiro profundo y me miro a los ojos "No sé dónde esta"

Me quite de encima y gritando patee el escritorio "MALDICION"

"Mysterion tranquilízate" Me dijo Butters

El señor Adams aprovecho para pararse "Lo siento Mysterion, no tenía opción"

Gire a verlo "Bullshit, no me vengas con esas porquerías. Después del fiasco de los Weatherhead me prometiste que todo niño que entrara aquí estaría a salvo con una buena familia. Además Douchebag siempre te ayudo a promocionar tus estúpidas noches de comedia. Lo traicionaste a él, me traicionaste a mí y a tu trabajo"

"Si no lo hubiera hecho yo lo habría hecho alguien más"

"¿A qué se refiere?" Dijo Stan

"Hace unos meses esos del gobierno llegaron y se apoderaron de la jefatura, si no les hacíamos caso nos encerraban como criminales. Nos ordenaron que vigiláramos al chico Miller, pero hace unas semanas nos dijeron que ya no hacía falta. Ahora sé que fue porque tarde o temprano terminaría conmigo y después de eso se lo llevaron"

"Hace unos meses… ¿Cuándo terminamos de jugar súper héroes?" Dijo Stan

"Entonces ellos nunca se fueron" Dijo Butters

"Estuvieron vigilando a Douchebag desde lejos" Les dije "Hay que reunirnos con el grupo de Jimmy, talvez ellos encontraron algo"

"Lamento haber dejado que se llevaran a su amigo, la seguridad de los pequeños es más importante que la mía, ese es mi trabajo" Nos dijo el señor Adams

"Ya no te preocupes, te tenían amenazado" Le dije

"No sé a dónde se lo llevaron, pero se quién sabe"

"¿Quién?"

00000

 **Jimmy P.O.V.**

 _Con un poco de dificultad logramos abrir la ventana, estábamos en las oficinas del segundo piso, para llegar a la oficina del jefe teníamos que subir otro piso y pasar por seguridad._

"¿No hay nadie?" Pregunto Clyde

"Eso parece ser. Extraño" Dijo Kyle

"N-No importa, sigamos" Les dije

 _Llegamos con facilidad a las escaleras, las metralletas activadas por láser estaban desactivadas_

"Las trampas también están desactivadas" Dijo Kyle

"Es como dijo Kenny, esta vez no nos esperaban por eso no hay nadie" Dijo Clyde

"Pero de todas formas tiene que haber gente trabajando de noche. Tengo un mal presentimiento" Dijo Kyle

"V-Vamos, ya casi llegamos" Le dije

 _Abrimos la puerta de cuarto de seguridad y miramos adentro, nada, no había nadie, las pantallas estaban encendidas pero no había nadie que las mirara_

"Ok, esto ya es el colmo. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Dijo Kyle

"M-Muy bien, debo a-admitir que esto es m-muy extraño" Le dije

"Llamare a Kenny a ver si todo está igual allá abajo" Dijo Kyle

 _Mientras Kyle hacia eso Clyde y yo nos acercamos a las pantallas, todas tenían estática, ninguna funcionaba_

"Qué raro, mi celular no funciona" Dijo Kyle

 _Clyde y yo sacamos nuestros celulares_

"Es cierto, no tengo señal ni internet" Dijo Clyde

"Mmm… N-No importa, terminemos n-nuestra misión" Les dije

 _Nos acercamos a la puerta del jefe, estaba medio abierta y salía luz de adentro, miramos adentro cuando…_

"Pasen niños, los estaba esperando" Nos dijo una voz desde adentro

"¿Esperando? Entonces…" Intento decir Kyle

 _Abrí la puerta de golpe y el jefe de policía estaba adentro, sentado en su escritorio, oliendo un líquido amarillo de un vial, probablemente cheese_

"Solo 3, esperaba un invasión como la última vez" Nos dijo el sargento Yates

"3 s-somos suficientes. A-Ahora, quiero que n-nos contestes unas p-preguntas" Le dije

"Oh, no me lastimes, tu tartamudeo me intimida demasiado" Me dijo sarcásticamente

"¿D-Donde esta Douchebag?"

"¿Quién?"

"Dovahkiin Miller, el chico que ustedes tomaron" Dijo Kyle

"Ah, el chico de los poderes. Llegan tarde, ya no está aquí"

"Lo s-sabemos, ¿A dónde s-se lo llevaron?" Le dije

"¿Qué piensan hacer con esa información?"

"Lo rescataremos" Dijo Clyde

"Jajaja, niños, se están metiendo con fuerzas más grandes de lo que imaginan"

"¿A qué se refiere?" Dijo Kyle

 _El sargento volteo la pantalla de su computadora para que pudiéramos verla, era una cámara del primer piso y…_

"¿Qué demonios está pasando allá abajo?" Dijo Kyle en voz baja

00000

 **Kenny P.O.V.**

 _Después de salir de la oficina corrimos hacia las escaleras para reunirnos con el grupo de Jimmy, cuando de repente un escritorio vino volando hacia nosotros. Logramos salir del camino sin ningún daño_

"¡¿De dónde rayos salió eso?!" Grito Stan

 _Volteamos a la dirección de la que vino y vimos a señor Adams caminando hacia nosotros_

"¡¿Qué mierdas fue eso?!" Le grite

 _Pero no me contesto, solo siguió caminado hacia nosotros_

"Kenny, ¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Butters

 _Antes de que pudiera responder el señor Adams lanzo un gabinete te archivos, hacia mí y Butters, otra vez lo logramos esquivar en el último segundo. Stan encendió las luces y lo vimos. El señor Adams tenía la piel azul verdosa, sus ojos miraban en varias direcciones y estaba babeando. Parecía un… zombi._

00000

 **Jimmy P.O.V**

 _Nos quedamos boquiabiertos por la pelea del equipo de Kenny contra el jefe de Servicios Sociales_

"¿Qué está pasando allá abajo? ¿Por qué el señor Adams esta…?" Dijo Kyle

"Verán niños, el gobierno siempre ha intentado dominar las redes sociales, si puede controlarlas, pueden hacer que todos en la tierra hagan lo que ellos quieran, incluso convertirlos en zombis" Nos dijo el sargento Yates

"Eso es estúpido" Dijo Kyle

"Bueno, aquí tienes sus pruebas" Nos dijo señalando al monitor "Cuando los del gobierno tuvieron al niño le pusieron un dispositivo que transformo a toda la comisaria en zombis, los únicos que sobrevivimos a eso fuimos el señor Adams y yo, pero como pueden ver incluso el callo con el tiempo"

"¿Dónde están los demás zombis?" Dijo Clyde

"Los atrape en el tempo de nuestro dios, debajo de la comisaria"

"¿Por qué usted no fue afectado?" Dijo Kyle

"Mi pacto de sangre con nuestro dios me protege, el señor Adams soporto tanto por ser el rey de los vampiros"

"¿P-Porque ayudo al g-gobierno si sabía lo q-que iba a ocurrir?" Le dije

"No lo sabía, solo los ayude porque ese chico retraso la llegada de nuestro dios"

"¿D-Donde está Douchebag a-ahora?"

"¿Qué piensan hacer si lo saben?"

"L-Lo rescataremos"

"No tiene oportunidad… Su base está en una cueva en el bosque perdido"

"¿El bosque perdido? Imagine que estarían más lejos, como en el ares 51 o Washington" Dijo Kyle

"Dijeron que querían tomar venganza contra este pueblo. Así que usaran el poder del niño aquí antes de irse"

 _Oímos fuertes ruidos venir desde abajo. Miramos al monitor y el zombi del señor Adams estaba ganando_

"Y-Ya tenemos lo que q-queríamos, vamos a a-ayudar a los demás" Les dije y corrimos hacia las escaleras

"Buena suerte" Nos dijo el sargento Yates antes de irnos

00000

 _Cuando llegamos al piso de abajo Kenny estaba peleando solo contra el señor Adams con Butters y Stan tirados en el piso detrás de él. Kyle salto y golpeo al zombi con su cometa distrayéndolo, mientras Clyde llevaba a nuestros amigos a un lugar seguro_

"D-Disculpa la tardanza" Le dije

"No importa, ¿Obtuvieron lo que buscábamos?" Dijo Kenny

"S-Si"

"Entonces hay que irnos, pero primero tenemos que encargarnos de esto"

 _El señor Adams tomo la cometa de Kyle y la destruyo dejando a Kyle indefenso. Kenny aprovecho para golpear la zombi en la cara, mientras yo lo tackleaba. Ninguno de nuestros ataques tenía mucho efecto._

"¡Cierren los ojos!" Oímos a Butters gritar

 _Unos petardos cayeron enfrente de nosotros y explotaron en una gran luz. El señor Adams había quedado ciego y se lamentaba y caminaba hacia atrás. Clyde tiro paquetes de cátsup a sus pies haciéndolo tropezar. Intento levantarse pero le di un golpe fuerte en la cabeza con mi muleta y callo noqueado._

"E-Espero no haberlo g-golpeado muy fuerte"

 _Lo arrastramos hacia su oficina y lo encerramos. Cuando salimos de la comisaria ya estaba amaneciendo._

"¿Están bien?" Dijo Clyde

"Nosotros perfecto, ¿Verdad Butters?" Dijo Stan

"Claro, hay que ir a salvar a Douchebag" Respondió Butters, los 2 estaban jadeando

"¿Cómo van a estar bien? Los golpeo un purificador de agua volador" Dijo Kenny

"¿Qué hay de ti? Tu peleaste con él por más tiempo" Dijo Stan

"Estoy en mejor forma que ustedes y a mí no me dieron ningún golpe" Dijo Kenny

"K-Kyle llévatelos a tu c-casa a descansar. K-Kenny, Clyde y yo iremos p-por Douchebag" Le dije

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Yo tampoco estoy cansado" Dijo Kyle

"Perdiste tu cometa, no tienes como defenderte" Dijo Kenny

 _Kyle quiso decir algo pero se quedó cayado_

"Asegúrense de traerlo de vuelta" Dijo Kyle

"Claro" Dijo Clyde

"No vallan a hacer algo estúpido" Dijo Stan

"N-No prometo nada" Le respondí

"Ten cuidado" Dijo Butters

"Lo tendré" Dijo Kenny

"V-Vamos"

 _Comenzamos a correr dejando a nuestros amigos atrás_

"N-No te preocupes D-Douchebag, ya c-casi llegamos"

 **End of chapter 9**

No tengo mucho que decir aquí, pero cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo tuve un problema con Word y perdí parte del mismo. Mientras me lamentaba tuve una chispa de inspiración y me dio la idea para un nuevo fanfic, ya comencé a escribir el primer capítulo, pero lo dejare en pausa hasta que termine este. Calculo que a esta historia le quedan d capítulos, depende de lo que pase en los siguientes, pero estoy seguro que ya estamos cerca del fin

Como siempre, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo. Bye-Bye


	10. Broken

**A Hero in Need**

Por algún motivo fanfiction borro parte de la despedida del último capítulo, lo que quise decir es que quedan de dos a cinco capítulos para el final de este fic, pero en fin. Espero disfruten este capítulo :3

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

00000

 **Douchebag P.O.V**

 _Llegue a la comisaria con el señor Broflovski, no había venido aquí desde que jugamos súper héroes, no se porque vendría aquí de todas formas. El padre de Kyle empezó con su trabajo legal, unos minutos después vino a hablar conmigo._

"Muy bien Douchebag, ya casi termino aquí. Te van a pasar con el trabajador social para comenzar con el proceso de adopción, ¿Ok?"

"Si…"

 _Pase a la habitación súper colorida donde el trabajador me esperaba_

"Hola pequeñín, hace tiempo no nos vemos, ¿Verdad?"

"…" Asentí con mi cabeza

 _Era el señor Adams, nos conocemos desde hacer rato. El me paga por poner posters de sus espectáculos de comedia por la ciudad. Además Kenny, Cartman, Henrietta y yo arruinamos el cumpleaños de su hijo. Pero no hay rencores entre nosotros._

"Entonces, tus padres eran violentos contigo, ¿Verdad?"

"…" Asentí con la cabeza

"Que tragedia. No te preocupes, encontraremos a alguna familia que te amé y cuide. Hablando de eso, tu abogado quiere adoptarte"

"…" Asentí con la cabeza

"¿Qué es tuyo, un conocido, un amigo?"

"… Soy amigo de sus hijos… y me cuidaban cuando era peligroso estar en casa…"

"Ya veo. Es poco ortodoxo que un abogado adopte a su cliente y el acaba de unirse al sistema de adopción, aunque mis registros dicen que ya adoptaron a alguien hace unos años, un bebe canadiense"

"Si, Ike… Somos amigos"

"Entiendo, lamentablemente no podemos darte a el de inmediato"

"¿Eh?"

"Tenemos que investigarlo para ver si todo está en orden con él, que no haya nada ilegal y cosas así. Tardaremos uno o dos días, tendrás que quedarte con nosotros hasta entonces"

"Pero…"

"Solo serán unos días, puedes soportar eso, ¿Verdad?"

 _Unos días. Ya soporte meses de maltrato, puedo esperar unos días mas para tener una buena familia_

"…" Asentí con la cabeza

"Genial, sígueme, te llevare a donde te quedaras"

 _El señor Adams tomo mi mano y salimos de la oficina. Llegamos a un cuarto en el segundo piso no muy lejos de las escaleras_

"Este es el cuarto especial para víctimas que ocupan quedarse aquí, espero lo encuentres cómodo, no te preocupes, lo limpian todos los días, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo"

 _Era un cuarto sencillo, una cama, una mesita, una cajonera y una televisión analógica. Había una puerta que llevaba a un baño con una tina y regadera. Parecía un cuarto de hotel económico, pero no estaba mal._

"Puedes relajarte, yo iré abajo a hablar con tu abogado, ¿Ok?"

"…" Asentí con la cabeza una última vez

 _El señor Adams salió de la habitación y me acosté en la cama. Quería despedirme del señor Broflovski y ver a Jimmy una última vez hoy, pero está bien, puedo soportar unos cuantos días más. Ya todo está bien. Me quede dormido sonriendo_

00000

 _Me desperté unas horas después, creo. No hay reloj en la habitación, así que no estoy seguro. Se oían muchas voces fuera de la puerta. ¿Qué estará pasando? La puerta del cuarto se abrió, varios hombres en trajes de soldados estaba afuera, todos apuntándome con sus armas. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

"Nos vemos de nuevo Dovahkiin" Se oyó una voz de afuera

 _Se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Esa voz… No… No puede ser. Los soldados se alejaron y pude verlo… El sujeto del gobierno… El que secuestro a mis padres y nos atacó mientras jugábamos Stick of Truth. Empecé a tener un ataque de pánico. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!_

"¿Qué pasa Dovahkiin? ¿Tienes miedo? Esta ciudad te ha vuelto débil. El Dovahkiin que perseguí por tanto tiempo ni siquiera se hubiera inmutado. Solo se me hubiera quedado viendo con sus ojos muertos"

 _Tiene razón, antes no me hubiera importado que me capturaran. Pero ahora, hay muchas cosas que no quiero perder. Lo que me dijo me calmo. No tenía opción. Salte de mi cama e intente correr alrededor de él y los soldados. No puedo dejar que me capturen, tengo que regresar con Jimmy y a los demás._

 _Logre pasar al tipo del gobierno, ni siquiera de movió, uno de los soldados me disparo, pero no salió una bala de su pistola, fue un cordón blanco que se enredó en mi brazo, un momento después sentí una gran descarga de electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo._

"Aaaaaaahhh…" Grite de dolor

 _Caí al piso, no podía moverme, todavía sentía estática recorrer mi cuerpo_

"Con que esa es tu voz, desde que naciste nunca le he oído. No te preocupes, tendremos más oportunidades de oírla. Levántenlo"

 _Uno de los soldados me levanto y me quito mi camisa, luego me sostuvo en el aire enfrente del tipo del gobierno_

"Muy bien Dovahkiin, probemos este nuevo juguete"

 _Me puso un collar metálico negro en mi cuello y algo como un sensor en mi pecho donde debería estar mi corazón. Salimos del cuarto y todos los trabajadores y policías se nos quedaron viendo. El tipo del gobierno saco un control del mismo color que el collar._

"Y… Encendido"

 _Un gran choque de energía recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ¿Qué está pasando? Duele… Duele demasiado… Todo mi cuerpo temblaba_

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Grite de dolor

 _Dolía tanto que debí desmayarme, pero por alguna razón no podía. Kenny, Clyde… Jimmy… Auxilio_

 _Electricidad empezó a salir de mi cuerpo y todos los celulares y computadoras empezaron a hacer un ruido extraño, todos menos el tipo del gobierno y los soldados cayeron al suelo_

"Funciona, funciona, Jajajaja" Se reía maniáticamente

 _El tipo apago el aparato, el ruido se calló y toda la energía abandono mi cuerpo. Estaba tan adolorido que no podía ver bien._

"Este es. Este es el poder que buscábamos por tanto tiempo"

 _El tipo acaricio mi cabeza. Estaba tan débil que parecía un muñeco de trapo en las manos del soldado_

"Llévenlo a la base y empiecen las pruebas, haremos pagar a este pueblo que nos ridiculizo. Y no te preocupes Dovahkiin, solo tienes que soportar unos días y todo acabara"

 _Empecé a llorar. Solo unos días más y todo acabara… Jimmy…_

00000

 _Me desperté en un colchón en el piso, no sabía dónde estaba y todavía me dolía todo. Estaba en un cuarto con tres paredes metálicas y una reja con una puerta en la última, enseguida de mi colchón había una taza del baño y un lavamanos enseguida de él, tenía una manta delgada con la que estaba tapado y eso era todo, en mi persona tenía un short largo azul, el collar metálico negro y el parche que me puso el tipo del gobierno, no tenía ni camisa ni zapatos._

"Ya despertaste, toma tu comida y cómela" Me dijo un soldado fuera de la reja

 _Me le quede viendo, no sabía que hacer_

"Mira, te van a hacer la pruebas comas o no, así que te recomiendo que comas" Me dijo deslizando la comida por un compartimiento en la puerta

 _Me acerque, la comida era un plato de pasta gris y un vaso de agua natural. Mi estómago comenzó a rugir. Tome la comida y me senté en la cama. Comencé con la pasta gris, no tenía sabor y daba asco, el agua estaba bien y me ayudo a quitarme la pasta de la boca. Cuando termine de comer me acerque a la reja, mire alrededor, estaba en una cueva y había otros cuartos metálicos, solo que el mío era el único con reja, no había nadie, solo soldados fuera de cada puerta. Me volví a acostar en la cama, tenía que escapar, pero no tenía idea como._

 _Tiempo pasó y un soldado abrió a mi puerta_

"Ven, es tiempo de tus pruebas"

 _Me acerque a la puerta, tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar_

"No intentes escapar, si lo haces te dispararan con la pistola de choques otra vez"

 _Bueno ahí se va una idea. Voltee a ver al soldado y era el mismo que me sostuvo en la comisaria. En su camisa tenia grabado John en rojo, soldado John._

"¿Qué me miras niño?"

 _Voltee al piso y se me quedo viendo_

"¿Así que no hablas? Lo leí en el informe, pero no eres mudo, te oí gritar en la comisaria"

 _Recordarlo hacia que me doliera_

"Lamento que te esté pasando esto, no te lo mereces. Pero es lo mejor"

 _¿De qué está hablando? ¿Lo mejor? Lo mejor sería que estuviera con mis amigos sin nada de qué preocuparme, con ustedes lo más lejos posible de mí. Llegamos a un gran cuarto con una puerta blanca._

"Ok, esta es tu parada, te esperare aquí para llevarte de vuelta"

 _Entre al cuarto y parecía la oficina de un doctor. Dicho y hecho un hombre de bata blanca entro por la puerta del otro lado._

"Hola soy el doctor Dylan y seré tu médico personal"

 _Claaaaaro. El doctor Dylan enserio parecía amigable y era muy joven y guapo, creo que tiene como veinte o veintiuno_

"Muy bien Dovahkiin, ven y siéntate aquí" Me dijo señalando a una silla alta

 _Dude por un segundo, si corría por la puerta que vine los soldados me electrocutaran, y no sé qué hay por la otra puerta. Así que será mejor seguirles la corriente por ahora. Me subí a la silla_

"No te preocupes, solo te revisare y tomare tus signos vitales. Ayer sufriste mucho estrés, solo quiero ver si estás bien"

 _¿Estrés? Usted no sabe lo que es estrés. Reviso mi temperatura, mis ojos, nariz, oídos y boca, mi ritmo cardiaco y mi presión. Un chequeo de rutina de un médico normal_

"Perece que todo está en orden. Qué bueno" Me dijo sonriendo

 _Raro, el parece una persona de confianza_

"Bien, ya que terminamos esto vamos a la prueba de hoy, sígueme"

 _¿Prueba de hoy? El doctor Dylan me tomo de la mano y salimos por la puerta por la que el entro. Era un gran cuarto con varias máquinas y computadoras alrededor, en el centro había una silla que parecía futurística siendo apuntada por varias luces alrededor. Había muchas personas todas con uniformes del gobierno o batas blancas_

"Dovahkiin necesito que te sientes es esa silla en el centro" Me dijo Dylan

 _Varias personas voltearon a verme, era obvio que no iba a salir de esta. Me senté y el doctor ato mis manos y piernas a la silla_

"¿Está todo listo?"

 _El tipo del gobierno salió detrás de mí, sin contar la comida, todo estaba yendo muy bien. No necesitaba ver a este maldito_

"Sí señor, podemos comenzar cuando quiera" Dijo Dylan

 _Recuerdan cuando pensé que el doctor Dylan parecía una persona de confianza. Olviden eso_

"Muy bien Dovahkiin, hoy probaremos que tanto podemos usar tu poder sin romperte" Me dijo el tipo del gobierno

 _¿Qué?_

"Enciendan la máquina, máximo poder" Dijo el tipo

 _Energía volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo. Dolía_

"Aaaaaaahhh…" Grite de dolor

 _Electricidad volvió a salir de mi cuerpo, solo que esta vez no afecto ningún aparato. La última vez solo duro unos segundos, esta vez fue por varios minutos, no deje de gritar hasta que se acabó mi voz. Dolía tanto que después de un rato me dejo de doler, mi cuerpo ya no podía seguir. Quería desmayarme, perder la conciencia, pero no podía_

"Deténgalo, un ser humano no puede aguantar tanto castigo y él es solo un niño" Grito el doctor Dylan

"Continúen, todavía no ha perdido la conciencia" Dijo el tipo

"Usar su poder así activa todo su cerebro, no puede desmayarse" Dijo Dylan

 _Empecé a sangrar por mi boca_

"¡Alto, va a matarlo!" Grito Dylan

"Detengan la prueba" Dijo el tipo

 _La máquina se apagó y la electricidad de detuvo_

"Dovahkiin reacciona, quédate conmigo" Me dijo Dylan

 _Cuando la maquina se apagó todo se puso negro, oí al doctor decir algo pero no pude entenderlo_

00000

 _Me desperté otra vez en el colchón, todo me dolía otra vez, especialmente la garganta de tanto gritar. No quería levantarme, quería volver a casa, mis padres parecían ángeles comparado con esto_

"Niño te traigo tu desayuno"

 _Era John, volvió a pasar la comida por la puerta_

"Hey" Dijo en voz baja "Esta vez te traje algo de la cocina de verdad. Huevos con pan tostado" Me dijo sonriendo

 _Me acerque a la puerta y comí el desayuno ahí. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que Jimmy me descubrió he estado comiendo comida normal todos los días, en casa de Jimmy, Clyde o Kyle. La pasta de ayer es lo peor que he comido en días._

"Niño ¿Por qué estas llorando?" Me pregunto John

"Quiero volver a casa… Quiero ver a mis amigos… No quiero estar aquí…" Le dije llorando

 _Deje caer mi comida al piso y puse mis manos sobre mi rostro y llore más fuerte_

"Lo siento" Me dijo y se fue

 _Jimmy, chicos… Ayuda…_

 _Horas pasaron y John volvió_

"Niño es hora de tu prueba, ven"

 _Al oír eso corrí al otro lado de la habitación hacia el colchón y me cubrí con la manta. No quería volver a pasar por eso_

"Vamos, mientras más pronto nos vallamos más pronto terminaremos"

 _No me moví, pero estaba temblando. John abrió la puerta y camino hacia mí_

"Ven, antes de que se ponga feo"

"Estas teniendo problemas con el niño" Dijo otro soldado afuera

"No, en un segundo lo llevo. Vamos, te aseguro que todo estará bien hoy. Mira te cargare"

 _John me quito la manta y me subió en sus brazos. Lo abrase como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Camino un rato y llegamos al consultorio del doctor Dylan_

"Esta es tu parada, baja"

 _No me moví, sabía que pegarme a John no era mi mejor opción pero no quería soltarlo. El doctor salió de la puerta_

"Hola Dovahkiin y…" Dijo Dylan

"John, disculpa el niño está tapando mi nombre. Tiene mucho miedo" Dijo John

"Después de lo de ayer no lo culpo. Vamos Dovahkiin, necesito revisarte ante de la prueba"

 _Una vez más no me moví_

"Pasa, puedo revisarlo mientras te tiene abrazado"

"¿Qué? Ah, está bien"

 _John entro al consultorio y el doctor me hiso la misma revisión que ayer_

"En cuanto a tus signos vitales todo está bien"

 _Después de la revisión me relaje un poco pero seguía enganchado a John_

"¿Qué paso ayer que lo tiene así?"

"No quisiera hablar de eso… Pero Dovahkiin, te aseguro de hoy estará mejor, la prueba de hoy es corta, solo un minuto y ya"

 _Por primera vez voltee a ver a Dylan, quería confiar en él, me baje de John y tome la mano del doctor._

"Muy bien Dovahkiin, vamos"

"Te estaré esperando aquí"

 _El Dylan y yo atravesamos la puerta y me volvió a atar en la silla. Segundos después el tipo del gobierno volvió a salir de detrás de mí_

"De acuerdo Dovahkiin, el día de hoy probaremos que tan fuerte puedes usar tu poder sin romperte" Me dijo

"Señor, no creo que sea prudente, con los resultados de ayer…" Intento decir Dylan

"Los resultados de ayer fueron más de lo esperado. Cuatro minutos con trece segundos es más de lo que podíamos pedir"

"No me refiero a eso Dovahkiin…"

"Perdemos el tiempo. Comiencen la prueba"

 _La máquina se encendió y la energía, la electricidad y el dolor volvieron. Pero esta vez cada segundo dolía más y más_

"Aumenten más el poder"

"Ya está al máximo de nuestras estimaciones, si continuamos…"

"Tonterías, más poder"

 _El dolor seguía aumentando, gritaba y me retorcía en la silla pero no servía de nada, hasta que de repente todo se detuvo, la electricidad dejo de salir. Mi corazón se había detenido._

"¿Qué paso?"

"¡DOVAHKIIN! Rápido el desfibrilador"

00000

"Niño, traje tu desayuno"

…

"¿Niño? Voy a pasar"

…

"Esta vez no puede sacar algo de la cocina, así que puedes comer el mío, ¿Qué dices?"

…

"Te ayudare a comer ¿Está bien?"

…

"Rico ¿Verdad? Bueno regresare por ti más tarde, nos vemos"

…

 **Fin del capitulo 10**


	11. Rescue

**A Hero in Need**

Hola chicos, listos para otro genial y emocionante capitulo. La verdad el capítulo pasado estuvo muy intenso, especialmente la parte final, la tenía planeada desde antes de empezar a escribir el capítulo 1 y de todas formas llore, me dolió escribirlo. Pero bueno, espero disfruten la lectura

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

00000

 **Jimmy P.O.V**

 _Después de dejar la comisaria corrimos a toda velocidad hacia el Bosque Perdido, pero como su nombre lo indica, es difícil encontrar cosas aquí._

"Entonces, ¿Por qué el gobierno quiere vengarse de South Park?" Pregunto Clyde

"Aparentemente Douchebag es la única persona que ha escapado de ellos. Supongo que quiere vengarse porque lo ayudamos" Dijo Kenny

"Solo son malos perdedores. Nos convertirán a todos en zombis, Kenny ¿Cómo se siente ser un zombi?" Dijo Clyde

"Meh, ¿Qué te digo? Me sentía normal, pero más alemán… y con ganas de comer cerebros" Dijo Kenny

"Oohh… ¿Estas bien Jimmy? Hace rato no hablas" Dijo Clyde

"S-Si, estoy bien, s-solo preocupado" Le dije

"No lo hagas, ya verás que todo sale bien" Me dijo Clyde sonriendo

"S-Si… El sargento d-dijo que su base e-estaba en una c-cueva, ¿Verdad?" Les dije

"Así es, lo más probable es que este cerca de la montaña" Dijo Kenny

"Vamos" Dijo Clyde

 _Caminamos un rato más y llegamos a la montaña, encontramos una cueva grande casi saliendo del bosque y entramos a investigar_

"¿Creen que esta sea la cueva?" Dijo Clyde

"Ssshh, mantén tu voz baja, si es la cueva no queremos que nos oigan" Dijo Kenny casi susurrando

"Lo siento" Dijo Clyde

"V-Veo luz a lo lejos" Les dije

 _Nos acercamos y nos encontramos con una gran pared metálica_

"¿Q-Qué es esto?" Les dije

"Ni idea" Dijo Kenny

 _La pared metálica chocaba con la cueva, había un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que pudiéramos pasar. Miramos hacia adentro. Había más paredes metálicas, pero estas tenían puertas y guardias delante de todas ellas._

"Esta debe ser la base" Dijo Kenny

"M-Muy bien, ahora t-tenemos que encontrar a D-Douche" Les dije

"¿Cómo hacemos eso? Hay guardias por todos lados" Dijo Clyde

"No podemos dejar que nos descubran" Dijo Kenny

"Mmm, e-este cuarto está a-alejado de los d-demás, si distraemos al g-guardia, deberíamos p-poder entrar" Les dije

"Si ven a uno de nosotros sonara una alarma o algo así y nos tendremos que retirar" Dijo Kenny

"C-Cuando jugamos S-Stick of Truth Douche logro d-distraer a los guardias c-con un pedo" Le dije

"El Sneaky Squeaker, pero dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda usarlo" Dijo Kenny

"Tirare una piedra para ver si el guardia va por ella" Dijo Clyde con una piedra en la mano

"Espera puede que nos descubran" Dijo Kenny pero era muy tarde

 _Clyde tiro la piedra antes de que Kenny pudiera detenerlo. El guardia, como si fuera un perro, la siguió al otro lado de la cueva._

"Ja… Funciono" Dijo Kenny

"Creo que tú fuiste el que dijo que los adultos son estúpidos" Dijo Clyde

"Pero no creí que a este extremo" Dijo Kenny

"B-Bueno, ¿Entramos a-antes de que v-vuelva?" Les dije

"Si" Dijeron los dos

 _Entramos en una gran habitación, afortunadamente no había nadie, había muchas computadoras, una silla en el medio que parecía futurística con varias luces alumbrándola. También había 2 puertas en lados contrarios_

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Dijo Clyde

"N-No lo sé, p-pero me da un m-mal presentimiento" Le dije

 _Una de las puertas se abrió y los tres corrimos a escondernos detrás de una de las maquinas del fondo. Varios hombres con trajes de soldados y otros con batas blancas empezaron a llenar el cuarto_

"Genial, estamos atrapados" Dijo Kenny

"¿Ahora qué?" Dijo Clyde

"Creo que solo nos queda esperar a que todos se vallan" Dijo Kenny

 _Se abrió la puerta del otro lado y… ¡Douchebag! Era Douchebag, un hombre en bata blanca lo estaba cargando, parecía dormido, tenía un collar negro metálico en el cuello. El de bata lo puso en la silla y lo ato a ella._

"Es Douchebag" Dijo Clyde

"¿Qué le están haciendo?" Dijo Kenny

 _Douchebag no se movía, no reaccionaba a nada de lo que las otras personas le decían_

"¿L-Lo tienen d-dormido? No se m-mueve para nada" Les dije

"Tiene los ojos medio abiertos, lo debieron sedar o algo así" Dijo Kenny

 _La puerta por la que entramos se abrió y el tipo del gobierno entro_

"¿Ya está todo listo para la prueba de hoy?" Dijo el tipo

"Si, pero desde la prueba del otro día, Dovahkiin no…" Intento decir el hombre de bata

"No importa, comenzaremos la prueba de inmediato. Muy bien Dovahkiin, hoy encenderemos y apagaremos tu poder intermitentemente para ver cuántas veces podemos usarlo sin romperte" Dijo el tipo

"¿R-Romperlo…?" Dije en voz baja

"Empiecen la prueba" Dijo el tipo

 _Unos segundos después de decir eso electricidad empezó a salir del cuerpo de Douchebag, se apagaba y prendía de vuelta cada pocos segundos, cada vez que la electricidad se encendía de vuelta Douche daba un pequeño grito, después de un rato empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. Era horrible, no podía dejar que…_

"Jimmy detente" Me dijo Kenny mientras tomaba mi brazo

 _Sin darme cuanta empecé a caminar hacia Douche, Kenny me jalo devuelta tras de la maquia_

"Si nos descubren ahora no podremos salvarlo, tenemos que esperar una oportunidad" Dijo Kenny

"K-Kenny, el esta s-sufriendo, no podemos d-dejar que sigan c-con esto" Le dije a este punto yo también empecé a llorar

"Lo sé, pero ¿Qué pasara si salimos ahora? Nos atraparan y no podremos ayudarlo. Tenemos que aguantar por el" Me dijo

 _Estaba a punto de discutir con el cuándo me di cuenta que él estaba temblando y sudando, él estaba batallando para mantener la compostura. Voltee a ver a Clyde, él estaba llorando, con las manos en su boca, sin dejar de ver a Douche._

"D-De acuerdo" Le dije

 _La 'prueba' duro alrededor de cinco minutos, cerca del final Douche dejo de gritar, lo cual hizo que corriera el pánico entre los tres._

"Señor, aquí están los resultados" Dijo el de bata blanca cerca de Douche

"Eso es, ¡Eso es!" El tipo del gobierno empezó a reír maniática mente "Con toda este información podremos pasar a la fase dos. Doctor Dylan llevese a Dovahkiin y prepárelo para lo siguiente"

"Si… señor…" Dijo el doctor "Vamos Dovahkiin"

 _El así llamado doctor Dylan levanto a Douche y de lo llevo por la misma puerta por la que había llegado. Todos los demás lentamente se fueron del cuarto. A nosotros nos tomó un poco más recuperarnos de lo que había pasado, pero después de un rato seguimos al doctor. Abrimos un poco la puerta y miramos adentro. Parecía el consultorio de un doctor, Douche estaba acostado en una camilla y el doctor lo estaba revisando con un estetoscopio_

"Ok, este es el plan, noqueamos al de la bata, tomamos a Douche y salimos por donde entramos" Dijo Kenny

 _Clyde y yo asentimos_

"Muy bien, uno, dos, tr…"

 _Antes de que Kenny pudiera terminar un soldado entro por otra puerta a la oficina_

"¿Cómo está?" Dijo el soldado

"Mal" Dijo el doctor

"¿Qué demonios pasa ahí adentro? Siempre que el niño sale de ahí se pone peor y peor. El día que llego sus ojos eran desafiantes, llenos de vida y desde ayer ni siquiera come por sí solo, solo se queda viendo al vacío. Se supone que solo le harían pruebas físicas, así que ¿Qué le hicieron para traumarlo de esa forma?" Dijo el soldado

"No es algo que a un soldado común le incumba. Vigilarlo es tu trabajo, nada más" Dijo el doctor

"Tu trabajo es cuidarlo ¿No es así?" Dijo el soldado

"Mi trabajo es mantenerlo vivo, no importa lo demás" Dijo el doctor

"Ya veo. Voy a hablar con el jefe" Dijo el soldado caminado hacia la puerta

"¡No entres a…!" Intento decir el doctor

 _Los dos se quedaron viendo a la puerta, nos habían visto_

"¿Niños?" Dijo el soldado

"¡A-Ataquen!" Grite

 _Clyde salto sobre el doctor y Kenny sobre el soldado derribándolos, yo corrí hacia Douchebag_

"Come cátsup maldito" Dijo Clyde aplastando paquetes de cátsup en la cara del doctor

"Nos llevaremos a Douchebag" Dijo Kenny saltando sobre el estómago del soldado dejándolo inmóvil

"D-Douchebag, Douchebag, r-respóndeme" Lo moví pero no se despertaba "N-No responde, ayúdenme a c-cargarlo"

 _Kenny dejo al soldado y puso a Douche en su espalda_

"¡Corran!" Grito Kenny

 _Salimos corriendo del consultorio pero en el otro cuarto nos encontramos con el tipo malo del gobierno_

"¿Niños? Oh, Princess Kenny, debí imaginar que vendrían" Dijo el tipo

 _Kenny se detuvo, pero Clyde y yo continuamos y tackleamos al tipo de ambos lados, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Kenny aprovecho para saltar encima de él y los tres corrimos hacia la puerta._

"Lo siento ogro, pero esta princesa se lleva a su rey" Dijo Kenny en su voz de princesa

"No lo creo" Dijo el tipo

 _Electricidad empezó a salir de Douche y nuestros celulares hicieron un ruido tan insoportable que nos detuvimos en seco. Los tres caímos al suelo debilitados por el sonido_

"Aaahh mis oídos" Dijo Clyde

"Es lo mismo que paso en casa de Douchebag" Dijo Kenny

 _Cuando ya no podíamos movernos se detuvo_

"Fue un buen plan guerreros de Zaron, pero mientras tenga esto, Dovahkiin no ira a ningún lado" Dijo mientras sostenía un control negro en su mano

"En este momento somos Freedom Pals" Dijo Clyde

"Y e-es Douchebag, no D-Dovahkiin" Le dije

"… Mmm… ¿Kenny?…"

"Douchebag, estas despierto" Dijo Kenny

"Jimmy… Clyde…" Dijo Douche

"N-No te preocupes, y-ya estas a s-salvo" Le dije

"Si, vinimos a salvarte" Dijo Clyde

 _Todos abrasamos a Douche mientras el lloraba en nuestros brazos_

"¿A salvo? Niños, no creo que comprendan la situación en la que están" Dijo el tipo

 _Al oír su voz Douche abrazo a Kenny con todas sus fuerzas. Clyde y yo nos levantamos, con algo de dificultad, para defenderlos_

"N-No le pondrás u-un dedo encima" Le dije

"No creo que tengan opción" Nos dijo

 _El tipo del gobierno uso su control y el ruido regreso. Esta vez Clyde y yo usamos nuestra fuerza para mantenernos parados, no nos rendiríamos_

"Sí que son persistentes. ¿Qué tal si aumento el poder?" Dijo el tipo

"¡Deténgase!" Grito el doctor desde atrás de tipo

 _El ruido se detuvo, Clyde cayó de rodillas al piso, yo me pude mantener de pie por mis muletas_

"¿Qué quiere Doctor Dylan? No ve que estoy atendiendo a nuestros invitados"

"Detenga esto. No vale la pena torturar a unos niños solo por el poder" Dijo Dylan

"Así es. Niños devuélvanos a Dovahkiin, lo único que queremos es quitarle el poder y luego lo dejaremos libre, solo tiene que soportar un poco más" Dijo el soldado

"¿Quitarle el poder?" Dijo Clyde

"Entonces Douche sería un chico normal y no lo perseguirían más" Dijo Kenny

"P-Pero él dijo q-que quería romper a D-Douchebag" Les dije "N-No podemos c-confiar en u-ustedes"

"Las pruebas fueron más bruscas de lo que esperábamos, disculpen, solo una fase más y habremos terminado, ¿Verdad señor?" Dijo Dylan

 _El tipo del gobierno no dijo nada solo se nos quedó viendo a nosotros y empezó a reírse_

"Había olvidado que eso es lo que les dije" Volvió a reírse "Idiotas, si le pudiéramos quitar el poder lo habríamos hecho desde que nació"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Dylan

"Entonces ¿Que le están haciendo?" Dijo el soldado

"Lo preparábamos, no sabes lo que hace su poder. No solo puede hacer 'amigos' en redes sociales, puede dominar cualquier aparato con acceso a internet y con el controlar a las personas. En nuestra sociedad actual él es básicamente un dios"

"E-Entonces el gobierno q-quiere el poder d-de controlar a las p-personas ¿Por qué?" Le dije

"¿El gobierno? Al diablo el gobierno, no me oíste, él es un dios y yo soy dueño de ese dios. Nadie estará por encima de mí, nunca más"

"El gobierno no sabe nada de esto" Dijo el soldado

"Así es, según nuestro informe Dovahkiin y sus padres murieron durante la infestación de zombis nazis"

"Nos ha estado utilizando para sus fines egoístas. Cree que lo dejaremos después de que sabemos esto" Dijo Dylan

"No me importa lo que piensen, después de acabar con ustedes yo mismo terminare el proyecto. ¡Freedom Pals, destrúyanlos!"

"¿Eh?" Dijimos los tres

"¿Por qué le haríamos caso?" Dijo Kenny

"Porque, Princess Kenny, estas a punto de ser un zombi otra vez, tú y tus amigos"

"¡No!" Gritaron Dylan y el soldado

 _El tipo que aparentemente no era del gobierno utilizo el control, Kenny, Clyde y yo nos preparamos para lo que fuera que fuera a pasar, no se la dejaríamos tan fácil. Unos segundos pasaron y no ocurría nada_

"¡Douchebag!" Grito Kenny

 _Todos volteamos a ver. Douchebag estaba tirado en el piso abrasándose, la electricidad de antes ahora estaba libre ahora estaba concentrada en su pecho_

"No… No te dejare…" Dijo Douchebag

 _Corrí y me avente sobre el tipo_

"C-Clyde el control" Le dije

 _Reacciono y corrió a quitarle el aparato de las manos_

"Lo tengo… No sé cómo se usa" Dijo Clyde

"Dámelo" Dijo el soldado quitándole el control a Clyde

"¿Sabes cómo usarlo?" Dijo Dylan

"Lo vi hacerlo una vez" Dijo el soldado

 _Después de manosear un poco el control logro apagarlo_

"No" Dijo el tipo

 _El tipo me levanto y me arrojo sobre el soldado, golpeando también a Clyde y al doctor. El control cayendo en el suelo_

"John ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Dylan

"Si ¿Ustedes niños?"

"Si…" Dijimos adoloridos

 _El tipo iba a tomar el aparato pero Kenny logro agarrarlo antes que el_

"Princess Kenny, devuélveme el control, hazlo y compartiré el mundo contigo, justo como cuando compartí la Stick of Truth" Le rogo el tipo

"Mira, primero, mientras tenga este traje soy Mysterion no Princess Kenny, segundo, aquella vez tome la vara porque creí que sería divertido para nuestro juego, y tercero…"

 _Kenny destruyo el control con su mano_

"Nunca volvería a traicionarlo, aquella vez lo hice y accidentalmente le cause mucho dolor. No lo volverá a pasar"

"Tu… ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Dijo el tipo tomando del cuello a Kenny

"Suéltalo" Le dijo Clyde

 _Clyde se levantó y ataco al tipo, pero él lo pateo y termino chocando conmigo_

"Déjalo" Grito Douchebag

 _Se lanzó hacia el tipo y se colgó de su cuello haciéndolo tirar a Kenny_

"Suéltame, yo soy tu dueño, no puedes desobedecerme"

"No te dejare que les hagas daño, a mi amigos, a las personas que se preocupan por mi o a nadie en South Park" Grito Douchebag

 _La electricidad volvió, las computadoras y celulares se encendieron, pero no pasaba nada_

"¡Silencio, calla ese ruido!" Dijo el tipo

"¿Qué ruido? No escucho nada" Dijo Clyde

"Esto es por los poderes de Douchebag, así que él debe controlar quien lo puede oír" Dijo Kenny

 _Después de un rato el tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente y Douchebag encima de el_

"D-Douchebag, ¿Estas b-bien? Respóndeme" Le dije

"Jimmy…" Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos "Tenía mucho miedo y me dolía mucho"

"E-Está bien, ya t-todo termino, e-estamos aquí y esta v-vez no te dejaremos i-ir" Le dije abrazándolo

"Así que este es el famoso Jimmy, me gusta tu traje" Dijo Dylan

"Atrás" Dijo Kenny

 _El y Clyde se pusieron en medio de nosotros y ellos_

"Está bien, ellos son los únicos que fueron buenos conmigo mientras estaba aquí" Dijo Douchebag

"A-Además el soldado a-apago la máquina de D-Douche" Les dije

"Está bien" Dijo Kenny

"¿Cómo saben de Jimmy?" Les pregunto Douche

"Antes de que te desmayaras después de las pruebas decías su nombre" Dijo Dylan

"Cuando te cargaba a tu cuarto también lo decías" Dijo John

 _Douchebag se sonrojo al oírlos_

"¿P-pensabas mucho en m-mi?" Le dije

"Si, todo el tiempo. Quería que vinieras por mi" Me dijo

 _Ahora yo me sonroje_

"Douche, ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? ¿Y en el pecho?" Dijo Clyde

"No se…" Le respondió

"El parche es para obligarte a usar tus poderes, el collar es como una antena" Dijo Dylan "Nuestro ex-jefe debería tener la llave del collar, cuando te lo quite el parche se caerá solo"

"Ok…"

"Aquí está la llave" Me dijo John quitándome el collar "Niño lo siento, cuando llegaste yo te dije que era lo mejor. Me equivoque"

"Yo también, creí que todo era por tu bien y que nos ayudaría a todos. Por mi pasaste por mucho dolor, perdón"

"Está bien, no fue su culpa. Nos estaba usando a todos" Dijo Douchebag

"Jimmy, ¿Clyde y Mysterion? Llévenselo de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar este desastre" Dijo Dylan

"B-Bien, vámonos" Les dije

"Gracias…" Les dijo Douchebag antes de irnos

 _Salimos de la base/cueva hacia la ciudad, como Douchebag no tenía ropa Kenny le dio su capucha, corrimos por el parque hasta la casa de Kyle donde el, Stan y Butters nos esperaban afuera_

"Ahí vienen" Grito Butters

 _Sin aviso los 3 saltaron sobre Douchebag_

"Qué bueno que estés bien" Dijo Butters

"Te extrañamos amigo" Dijo Stan

"Perdón, no debimos haberte dejado ir" Dijo Kyle

"Está bien, todos ustedes me salvaron. Gracias" Dijo Douche

"Ahora si ya todo acabo" Dijo Kenny

"Ya era hora" Dijo Clyde

"B-Bienvenido de vuelta" Le dije

"Es bueno estar en casa" Dijo Douche

 **End of chapter 11**

No se preocupen chicos todavía queda un último capítulo y talvez algunas pequeñas historias para cerrar. También disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar, he estado teniendo problemas aquí. Pero les prometo que el ultimo capitulo debe de salir a lo mucho en dos días máximo (Tal vez)

Como siempre, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo. Bye-Bye


	12. Love

**A Hero in Need**

Listos chicos, es el último capítulo, me gustó mucho volver a escribir, especialmente después de tanto tiempo, no sé si valla a continuar, pero gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia hasta el final. Espero les guste y nos vemos a la próxima.

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

00000

 **Douchebag P.O.V**

 _Me desperté con el sonido de mi alarma. Me bajaba de la cama cuando oí fuertes ruidos de la cocina._

"Otra vez…" Dije decepcionado

 _Baje las escaleras y encontré a mi padre sentado en el piso y a mi otro padre parado enseguida de él irritado_

"Sabes que no puedes cocinar. Te acercas a la cocina y todo vuela en pedazos"

"Lo siento… Solo quería ayudarte un poco más en la casa"

"… No te preocupes ¿Estas herido?" Le dijo sentándose con el

"Estoy bien, gracias" Se tomaron de la mano y se empezaron a acercar lentamente

"Búsquense un cuarto" Les dije desde las escaleras

"Tu búscate un cuarto"

"Si tuviera novio lo haría"

"No hasta que tengas dieciocho"

"John, Douchebag, no se peleen"

"Dylan, el empezó"

"No tu empezaste"

"No tu empezaste"

"… Ok yo empecé" Les dije sonriendo

"Bien señor gracioso, vete a arreglar mientras te hago desayuno" Dijo John

"No hagan nada raro mientras vuelvo" Les dije

"Calla, tú no sabes nada" Me dijo John

"Claro que sí, no son muy silenciosos que digamos" Les dije y los dos se sonrojaron

"Apresúrate que se te hará tarde" Me dijo Dylan

"Si, si"

 _Han pasado 3 meses desde mi secuestro, cuando Jimmy, Clyde y Kenny me salvaron me quede con los Broflovski no oficialmente por un tiempo, ya que no confiábamos en Servicios Sociales. Una semana después el soldado John y el doctor Dylan llegaron a South Park y me dijeron que se mudarían aquí, Dylan abrió un consultorio particular y se volvió muy exitoso (Ya que el sí es un doctor competente), John se unió a la policía y rápidamente se volvió sargento, ahora la policía de South Park actualmente funciona. Se enamoraron y un mes después se casaron, poco después ellos vinieron conmigo y me dijeron que querían adoptarme, fue raro al principio pero confiaba en ellos, me volví oficialmente su hijo y compramos la casa donde antes vivía, porque ellos antes compartían un apartamento._

 _En cuanto al tipo que me perseguía (ya no puedo llamarlo del gobierno) lo encerraron en una instalación psiquiátrica y no tiene contacto con el exterior, así que el gobierno piensa que estoy muerto y ya no me perseguirán_

 _Estos últimos meses han sido de ensueño, ahora le tengo más confianza a las personas y tengo conversaciones más normales con Kyle, Stan y Butters. Es lo mejor… Excepto…_

"Aquí está tu desayuno niño, disfrútalo" Me dijo John mientras me sentaba en la mesa

"Ojala yo pudiera cocinar" Dijo Dylan

"No sé cómo entiendes las maravillas del cuerpo humano y no eres capaz de levantar un sartén sin que se desate el infierno" Dijo John

"Yo tampoco" Le respondió "Y Douchebag ¿Cómo va la escuela?"

"Bien, no me quejo" Le dije

"Y ¿Cómo va todo con Jimmy?" Dijo Dylan

 _Estrelle mi cabeza contra mi desayuno_

"Genial, ¿Cuándo lo invitas a cenar?" Se burló John

"Mmmm…"

 _Lo único malo que ha pasado desde entonces es que Jimmy ya casi no pasa tiempo conmigo, si me acerco el camina lejos de mí, si le hablo me ignora. Las únicas veces que hablamos es cuando hacemos nuestro proyecto de química y cuando lo hacemos el solo me habla para decirme lo esencial, nada más. Me pregunto si hice algo malo para que me odiara…_

"Me voy a la escuela…" Les dije

"Espera tienes desayuno en toda la cara" Me dijo Dylan

 _Él se acercó y limpio mi cara con una servilleta_

"¿Algo malo paso con Jimmy?" Me pregunto Dylan

"No lo sé… El solo dejo de hablarme" Le dije

"Él es muy importante para ti ¿Verdad? Talvez haya una razón. ¿Tus amigos no saben nada?" Me dijo John

"No…" Les dije

"Cuando fue a salvarte se veía que te tenía mucho cariño. Intenta averiguar qué pasa, debe de tener una buena razón" Dijo Dylan

"Ok…" Les dije

 _Los dos me abrazaron_

"Bueno ya me voy" Les dije

"Ten cuidado" Me dijo Dylan

"Diviértete" Me dijo John

"Si"

 _Salí de la casa y camine hacia la parada de autobús, los chicos ya estaban esperando_

"Hey dude" Me dijo Kyle

"Hola Douche" Me dijeron Stan y Kenny

"Hola chicos" Los salude

"Douchebag"

"Cartman" Nos saludamos

 _He empezado a soportar más a Cartman, pero todavía lo odio y no confió en el_

"Y Douchebag ¿Cómo te va con tus padres?" Me dijo Stan

"Son geniales" Le dije sonriendo

"Todos los niños piensan que sus padres son geniales" Dijo Kyle

"Yo no" Dijo Cartman

"Ni yo" Dijo Kenny

"Yo tampoco" Dijo Stan

"Yo igual… Pero son nuestros padres y los amamos" Dijo Kyle

"Yo no amo a mi madre" Dijo Cartman

"Cállate gordo" Le grito Kyle

"Tu cállate Judío" Le grito Cartman

"Y ahí van otra vez" Dijo Stan

"¿Qué pasa Douchebag? Te ves deprimido" Me dijo Kenny

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" Le dije

 _Kenny me dio un golpe en la cabeza_

"Douche ya hemos hablado de esto. Somos tus amigos, si tienes un problema solo dilo" Me dijo Kenny

"Si… Tienes razón. Es que… Jimmy ya no me habla y no sé porque. ¿Hice algo que lo hizo enojar?" Le dije

 _Kenny y Stan se voltearon a ver_

"Claro que no. Él debe de tener sus razones, deberías preguntárselo" Me dijo Stan

 _El autobús llego y todos subimos, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre. El camión se volvió a parar y subieron los de la siguiente parada, Clyde y Craig vinieron a sentarse conmigo, pero Jimmy se sentó al frente. Hablar con él será más difícil de lo que creí_

"Hola Douche" Me dijo Craig

"Hola Craig" Le respondí "Hola Clyde… ¿Clyde?"

 _Él se veía distraído o enojado, lo cual es raro en nuestro tierno amigo_

"Oh… Hola Douche" Me dijo

"¿Estas bien?" Le dije

"Si, estoy bien" Me dijo seco

"Ok…"

"Se peleó con Jimmy hoy en la parada" Dijo Craig

"¡Craig! ¿Como…?" Intento decir Clyde

"¿Se pelearon? ¿Porque?" Le dije

 _Clyde se me quedo viendo unos segundos_

"Porque es un idiota, por eso" Me dijo

"¿Eh?" Estaba confundido

"Clyde está enojado con Jimmy porque…" Intento decir Craig

"¡Craig no te atrevas!" Le grito Clyde

"De acuerdo, no diré nada, tranquilo" Dijo Craig

 _El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, ninguno dijo nada. Algo está pasando pero no sé qué es. Nos reunimos con el resto de nuestros amigos en la escuela y nos fuimos a clase. Como siempre, Jimmy envés de sentarse en su lugar de siempre opto por hacerlo en el asiento más alejado de mí. El resto del día fue igual._

"Muy bien clase, eso es todo por hoy" Nos dijo nuestra profesora "La semana entrante es el gran proyecto y que mejor forma de celebrarlo que haciendo tarea por equipos"

 _Toda la clase comenzó a abuchear a la maestra_

"Tranquilos niños no será mucha. Kevin pasa estas hojas por favor" Dijo la señorita Choksontit "Son un repaso de lo aprendido, tienen que contestarlo junto con su equipo y es para mañana. Bueno disfruten el resto del día"

 _El resto de la case salió, yo me quede esperando a Jimmy, era mi oportunidad de hablar con el_

"D-Douchebag, dame t-tu hoja, yo la c-contestare por ti" Me dijo

"¿Qué? La profesora dijo que teníamos que hacerlo juntos" Le respondí

"N-No importa, puedo hacerlo p-por mi cuenta"

"Jimmy…"

"No te pongas así" Dijo Kenny

 _Kenny abraso a Jimmy con un brazo tirándole todo su peso encima_

"Butters y yo podemos hacer la tarea con ustedes y así terminamos más rápido. ¿Verdad Buttercup?"

"Claro" Dijo Butters

"N-No hace falta" Dijo Jimmy

"Tus padres están trabajando Douchebag, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos" Dijo Kenny

 _Kenny se me quedo viendo como esperando algo… Oh…_

"No, creo que haremos la tarea por nuestra cuenta, ¿Qué tal Jimmy, quieres ir a mi casa? Creo que habías dicho que querías verla" Le dije

"… E-Está bien, v-vamos" Dijo Jimmy

"Nos vemos mañana" Les dije a Kenny y Butters

 _Caminamos a casa en silencio, no sabía cómo empezar y Jimmy no quería hablarme. Llegamos y subimos a mi cuarto y la situación no mejoro. El trabajo no era mucho así que terminamos relativamente rápido_

"B-Bien, eso es todo. N-Nos vemos luego" Me dijo Jimmy levantándose para irse

"Jimmy espera, quiero hablar contigo" Le dije

"N-No hay nada de q-que hablar"

"Perdón"

"¿P-Porque te disculpas?"

"No lo sé, algo horrible debí de haber hecho para que ya no quieras hablarme"

"N-No Douche, no te p-preocupes por eso"

"Claro que me preocupa, eres mi mejor amigo, más que mi mejor amigo eres la persona más importante para mí. Desde que me salvaste no quieres saber nada de mí. ¿Fue porque te hice pasar por todo eso? Perdón por haber sido una carga para ti…"

 _Empecé a llorar. Jimmy se acercó_

"N-No Douche, no t-tiene nada q-que ver. Es porque… N-No, disculpa"

 _Me le quede viendo, es lo más que habíamos hablado en un tiempo… ¿Eh?_

"Jimmy ¿Te quitaron tus frenos?"

"¿Q-Que? Oh, Si… La s-semana pasada"

"Te vez bien"

"G-Gracias… Ahora que lo p-pienso tienes un cuarto g-genial"

"Si…"

 _Puse mi cabeza en su hombro_

"Jimmy ¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo?"

"¡¿Q-Que?! Claro que t-todavía quiero s-ser tu amigo"

"Entonces ¿Por qué?"

"D-Douche, yo… ¿Tu p-porque quisieras s-ser mi amigo? Soy un d-desastre"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"D-Douche mírame"

 _Me separe de él y lo vi de pies a cabeza_

"N-no puedo caminar b-bien, estoy visco, s-soy un debilucho, c-cuando te s-salvamos lo único q-que pude hacer fue e-estrellarme contra los o-otros, ni siquiera p-puedo dar un g-golpe bien"

"Jimmy, eso no me importa"

"A m-mí me importa. No q-quiero que estés t-toda la vida limpiando m-mis desastres. N-No quiero que m-me tengas que soportas m-mientras voy e-empeorando cada día"

"¿Toda la vida?"

"Emm… y-yo…"

"No es cierto Jimmy, tu eres muy fuerte, yo te vi pelear. Además tú eres más que eso. Eres dulce, gracioso, humilde, eres atento con tus amigos y siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Eres la inspiración de muchas personas. Y yo… tu…"

 _Tome sus manos_

"Tú me gustas… Me has gustado desde el día que llegue al pueblo, sé que suena raro, pero mientras pasábamos más tiempo juntos más me gustabas. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y si sobreviví al abuso de mis padres fue por ti, porque tú siempre me animabas y me hacías sentir mejor… y… perdón, es estúpido. No me hagas caso"

 _Me separe de él y caí al piso, mis piernas estaba temblando y comencé a llorar otra vez. Cerré mis ojos, creí que Jimmy se iría pero en vez de eso se sentó en el piso conmigo y me abrazo_

"D-Douchebag, tú también m-me gustas, y lo siento, s-siempre he sabido q-que estabas e-enamorado de mí. Y-Ya te lo dije, no q-quiero que alguien tan p-perfecto como tu c-cuide de alguien como y-yo, por eso estos m-meses te he ignorado. He q-querido que te o-olvides de mí y yo olvidarme d-de ti. P-pero no puedo, siempre q-que te veo mis s-sentimientos por ti explotan. Ha s-sido muy doloroso y p-perdón tu debiste estar i-igual"

 _El empezó a llorar y yo también lo abrace_

"Está bien, entiendo por qué lo hiciste y no me importa lo que seas en el exterior, yo siempre te amare Jimmy. Además tu eres fuerte, estoy seguro que tu discapacidad no podrá vencerte y si necesitas ayuda yo estere contigo ¿Si?"

"S-Si…"

"Entonces Jimmy… ¿Quieres ser novios?"

"¡SI! S-Si quiero"

 _Cerré los ojos y nos besamos, fue un beso corto y torpe pero el primero de muchos por venir y sin duda el mejor._

 _Pasamos el resto del día hablando de lo que habíamos hecho estos meses que no nos vimos hasta que llegaron mis padres y bajamos a cenar_

"Bienvenidos de vuelta" Les dije desde las escaleras

"Ya regresamos Douche y ¿Jimmy?" Dijo Dylan

"¿Está bien que Jimmy se quede a dormir hoy?" Les dije

"Claro… Eres más que bienvenido cuando quieras" Nos dijo John

"D-Disculpen las molestias" Dijo Jimmy

"No hay problema. Pero creí que estaba peleados" Dijo John

"Ya no más y ahora somos novios" Les dije sonriendo

 _John y Dylan se quedaron boquiabiertos y Jimmy se puso rojo_

"Ven Jimmy, vamos a la mesa" Le dije

"S-Sí, claro" Me dijo

"John, tenemos hambre" Le dije

"Calla niño, ya voy" Dijo John sonriendo mientras caminaba a la cocina

"Bueno, alguien está feliz" Dijo Dylan "Disculpa al bocón de nuestro hijo, usualmente es callado pero cuando está feliz no le para la boca"

"L-Lo sé y así me g-gusta" Dijo Jimmy dándome un beso en la mejilla

"Aahh, son adorables" Dijo Dylan

 _Durante la cena John y Dylan nos bombardearon con preguntas clásicas de padres. Al terminar Jimmy y yo nos disponíamos a regresar a mi cuarto, pero antes…_

"Bueno, mi novio y yo vamos al cuarto" Le dije a John

"Claro niño, sigue presumiéndolo, yo ya estoy casado"

"Al cuarto" Le dije más fuerte

"¿Está bien?"

"A nuestro cuarto"

 _John se nos quedó viendo_

"¡Todavía no tienes dieciocho!"

"Corre Jimmy"

 _Subimos las escaleras y desaparecimos en mi habitación_

"Amor joven" Dijo Dylan

"Ese niño me las va a pagar" Dijo John

 _Ya en la habitación_

"¿Q-Que fue eso?"

"Nada, solo burlándome de John"

"Jajá, D-De acuerdo"

"Puedes usar una de mis pijamas"

"P-Por favor"

 _Después de cambiarnos nos acostamos en la cama listos para dormir_

"La última vez que dormimos juntos fue cuando todo comenzó. No pude disfrutarlo"

"Jeje, n-no creas que e-es raro, pero, cuando estabas d-dormido toque t-tus mejillas y c-casi te doy un b-beso"

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste? No me hubiera molestado"

"T-Tu sabes porque"

 _Lo abrace y le di un beso en los labios_

"Y ¿Qué tal estuvo ese?"

"G-Genial…"

"Jimmy… Te amo"

"Y-Yo también te a-amo Douchebag"

 _Me abrazo también y caímos dormidos. Me desperté a mitad de la noche, Jimmy se veía tan tranquilo, toque su mejilla era muy suave… Qué bueno que no me rendí cuando lo pensé hace tiempo._ _Fue todo gracias a ti. Gracias Jimmy_

 **End of Chapter 12**

This is the end boys and girls who love Yaoi. Gracias por leer mi fic, enserio espero les haya gustado, fue una experiencia genial volver a escribir, pero bueno, por última vez, nos vemos a la próxima Bye-Bye


	13. Happy Ever After

**A Hero in Need**

Aaahh no sé qué escribir, quiero hacer una continuación de esta historia, quiero escribir uno nuevo, pero no se me ocurre nada… Bueno por mientras les traigo unas historias cortas para cerrar este fic

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

00000

 **-First Date**

 **Douchebag P.O.V**

"¿Porque acepte esto? Es un desastre y es tan estúpido, no necesitamos esto" Grite desde adentro de mi armario

"Si lo necesitan, es un recuerdo importante en la relación" Dijo Clyde desde mi cama

"¿Quién fue el idiota que lo sugirió? ¿Cartman?"

"No, fuiste tú. Dijiste que sería divertido"

"Necesito rentar un traje" Dije saliendo del armario

"No necesitas eso, ni siquiera necesitas ropa formal, solo lleva la ropa que te sabes que le gusta y el estará feliz"

 _Me acosté en mi cama y me puse una almohada sobre mi cabeza y di un fuerte grito_

"Clyde… Ayuda…"

"Jajá, me pregunto si así fue como se sintió Jimmy después de saber lo de tus padres"

"Mmmm…"

 _Jimmy y yo llevamos dos semanas desde que nos hicimos novios, nuestra relación ha sido muy buena y nuestros amigos nos han aceptado y apoyado, especialmente Clyde y Kenny que son nuestros principales Shippers, las asiáticas ni se les acercan. Pero quería hacer que nuestra relación fuera un poco más formal, así que le pregunte a Jimmy si quería tener una cita conmigo, solo los dos, un restaurante, él y yo… Inmediatamente los nervios se apoderaron de mí y quise retractarme, pero el acepto y ahora estoy en este problema._

"¿No sé porque estas así? Ustedes siempre han sido naturales el uno con el otro" Dijo Clyde

"Es que… quiero que sea perfecto, que sea la mejor noche de su vida y que la recuerde para siempre" Le dije sentándome a su lado

"Lo será, solo tienes que ser tú mismo. Aunque no lo creas este chico ha tenido una buena cantidad de citas, así que conozco todas las formas de echarla a perder"

"Oh lo sé, las chicas no fueron muy amables contigo cuando jugábamos Stick of Truth"

"Y es por eso que ahora me gusta Kevin"

 _Los dos comenzamos a reír_

"Clyde… Jimmy me preocupa"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tú sabes, lo que te conté de cuando nos hicimos novios"

"Oohh… Te entiendo"

"Nunca pensé que Jimmy se sintiera tan mal consigo mismo, a mí siempre me pareció perfecto. Ojala pudiera verse con mis ojos, para que vea todo lo que amo de el"

"Jeje, eres tan romántico. Dale tiempo, mientras estés con el ya verás que todo se solucionara"

"Eso espero…"

00000

 _Estaba esperando afuera de la Buca De Faggoncini. Al final decidí ponerme una camisa manga-larga blanca con un chaleco azul, pantalón gris y tenis negros. No me gusta estar de manga-larga y pantalón, pero creo que es lo suficientemente elegante y genial, espero le guste a Jimmy._

"Hola D-Douche, perdón p-por la e-espera"

"Hola Jimmy"

 _Nos abrasamos y nos dimos un beso. Jimmy traía una chamarra naranja, un pantalón azul y sus botas negras. Él se veía genial, pero creo que yo estoy muy elegante, rayos, pánico, pánico…_

"T-Te vez increíble, D-Douche, muy s-sexy, jeje"

"Ah… Tú también, me encanta"

"G-Gracias, tarde mucho e-escogiendo"

"Yo también, quería ponerme algo que te gustara"

"P-Pues misión c-cumplida" Me dijo y los dos reímos.

 _Pánico abortado. Entramos al restaurante_

"Nombre por favor" Nos dijo la recepcionista

"Mmm… Dovahkiin Miller" Le respondí

"Muy bien, mesa para dos. Síganme, los llevare"

"Gracias"

 _Nos sentamos en la mesa y la encargada nos dejó los menús para ordenar_

"¿Hiciste la r-reservación con tu v-verdadero nombre?"

"La primera vez que hable les dije Douchebag, creyeron que era una broma y me colgaron"

"E-Es una lástima q-que el nombre q-que te gusta s-sea un insulto"

"No me molesta, solo que no me llamen por mi nombre todo el tiempo"

"Jeje, d-de acuerdo"

 _Ordenamos nuestra comida, el pidió espagueti con albóndigas y yo lasaña. La comida no tardó mucho en llegar. La cena era aburrida, no sé cómo a los adultos les gusta algo así, pero Jimmy lo hizo divertido. Empezamos a hacer poses exageradas mientras comíamos y a hacer cosas ridículas como cruzar nuestros brazos para darle de comer al otro, los encargados nos regañaron por el escándalo que estábamos haciendo pero no nos importó. Jimmy siempre puede convertir una situación aburrida en algo genial, pero… no creo que sea una cita digna de recordad…_

 _Terminamos de comer y pedimos postre. Mientras esperábamos Jimmy se me quedo viendo concentrado_

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije

"¿P-Por qué quisiste tener e-esta cita?"

"Solo… me pareció divertido"

"¿S-Solo eso? Porque e-esto lo podemos hacer d-donde queramos, no t-teníamos porque v-venir hasta acá"

"Bueno… es que… quería que tuviéramos una noche especial que recordáramos para siempre"

"N-No necesitamos eso…"

"Si lo necesitamos, quiero que sepas y que sientas que eres lo más importante para mí. Se me ocurrió esto y creo que no salió muy bien…"

"Douchebag…"

"Jimmy, recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando nos hicimos novios. Eso me dolió mucho, que te sientas menos y que no te quieras a ti mismo, porque tú eres increíble, eres deslumbrante, y creí que si teníamos un recuerdo especial ya no te sentirías mal. Disculpa, creo que no fue la idea correcta"

 _Jimmy se bajó de su silla, camino hacia mí y me abrazo_

"N-No, no fue así. M-Me gusta que pienses a-así de mí, sé q-que tengo problemas, pero desde q-que estamos j-juntos siento que p-puedo superarlos. A v-veces es difícil, pero p-pensar en ti siempre m-me ayuda. E-Esta cita no fue m-mucho, pero te aseguro q-que siempre la r-recordare"

 _Yo también lo abrace, cuando la mesera llego con nuestros postres se nos quedó mirando, pero no nos importaba. Al final es cierto que no necesitábamos esa cita, pero, qué bueno que la tuvimos._

00000

 **-Tacos in Space**

 **Clyde P.O.V**

 _Estábamos en el centro comercial, afuera de la tienda de historietas, yo con una bolsa de Taco Bell en mis manos y Douchebag a un lado de mí evitando que corriera del lugar_

"¿Estás listo Clyde?" Me pregunto Douchebag

"No…"

"Genial. Puedes hacerlo, yo confió en ti"

 _Pasaron unos segundos y nada paso_

"Vamos, entra" Me dijo

"No me puedo mover…"

 _El miedo me tenía paralizado. Douchebag me pateo por atrás haciéndome entrar a la tienda casi tropezándome. Cuando me recupere del golpe, el joven encargado de la tienda ya me estaba mirando_

"Hola Clyde, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

 _Era Kevin Stoley, el joven mitad asiático que había robado mi corazón hace tiempo. Kevin ayudaba a su padre con la tienda cuando él estaba ocupado. Tenía una historieta vieja de Star Wars en las manos. Quería hablarle pero no salían palabras_

"¿Tienes comida en esa bolsa?" Me pregunto

"Ah, sí"

"Lo siento pero no puedes entrar con comida aquí"

"Disculpa en un rato me voy"

"Y… ¿Estás buscando algo? ¿Alguna historieta, manga o figura?"

"Si, ¿Tienes el más nuevo de GGO?"

"¿Te refieres a Alternative Sword Art Online? No sabía que a alguien aparte de mi le gustara, con lo mala que fue la serie original"

"Me parece más realista que SAO, en cuanto a un mundo virtual se refiere"

"Ya veo, y no te gusta porque el 90% de personajes son mujeres"

"E-Eso no tiene nada que ver"

"Claro… Lo siento pero como no se vendía dejamos de traerla, podemos conseguirla pero tendrás que hacer un pedido"

"De acuerdo…"

"… ¿Algo más?"

"Emm… quería saber si quieres venir a mi casa mañana, podemos jugar video juegos o ver películas"

"¿Por qué me estas invitando? Creí que no te agradaba"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno, casi no hablamos ni hacemos nada juntos… y además… la última vez que viniste… ya sabes… no me volviste a hablar después de eso"

"Mmm…"

 _La última vez que vine fue lo que le conté a Douchebag. Vine a la tienda buscando una historieta y termine yendo a la casa de Kevin a jugar, me la pase muy bien, era la primera vez que pasaba tiempo con él y me agrado, teníamos tantas cosas en común y al final cuando ya estaba de camino a casa Kevin corrió hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla después de eso corrió a su casa, él estaba sonrojado y nervioso, yo estaba confundido. En ese momento todavía estaba teniendo problemas con si me gustaban las chicas o los chicos, no pude responder el beso de Kevin y lo evite hasta ahora. No fue hasta que hable con Douchebag, esa noche que se quedó en mi casa, que me decidí. Me gusta Kevin Stoley_

"Olvídalo Clyde, hare el pedido del manga y cuando llegue te diré en la escuela"

"Perdón por haberte ignorado"

"¿Qué?"

"No sabía que pensar en el momento e intente alejarme, debió ser muy duro para ti"

"Olvídalo, no tienes por qué disculparte, fue mi culpa…"

"No estaba en un buen momento es ese entonces, pero ¿Porque me besaste?"

"Bueno… yo… yo tampoco lo sé, antes de ese día no pensaba mucho en ti, solo que eras una buena persona y cuando jugamos sentí una conexión y que me gustaría pasar todo el tiempo contigo. Nunca me había sentido así"

"Yo también, nunca había tenido sentimientos tan fuertes por otro chico y me asusto. No fue hasta que me pare a pensarlo detenidamente que me di cuenta que tal vez me gustabas y que tal vez yo te gustaba. Kevin quiero intentarlo, entonces antes de ser algo más primero tenemos que ser amigos, así que…"

 _Me acerque a él y le di la bolsa de tacos_

"Me llamo Clyde Donovan y me gustaría ser tu amigo, te traje unos tacos porque son mi comida favorita"

 _Kevin se me quedo viendo para luego darme una sonrisa cálida_

"Yo soy Kevin Stoley y claro que me gustaría ser tu amigo, me gusta Star Wars y Star Trek y todo lo que tenga que ver con el espacio y con gusto acepto tus tacos"

"Entonces ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa mañana? Podemos jugar video juegos o ver películas"

"Si, me gustaría"

"Genial"

 _Kevin se volteo para guardar la bolsa, me acerque a él y esta vez yo le robe un beso, él le miro y también me beso, los dos estábamos rojos. Me despedí y salí de la tienda, Douchebag y Jimmy (que acababa de llegar) me esperaban afuera en una banca comiendo helados. Qué bueno que mis mejores amigos estén tan relajados mientras yo estoy con los nervios al límite._

"¿Cómo te fue?" Me dijo Douchebag

 _Me senté en medio de los dos, lo cual provoco un gruñido de parte de los novios_

"Bien" Dije y me tire completamente en la banca "Que bueno, tenía miedo que ya no le agradara"

"Era imposible que ya no le agradaras, eres adorable" Me dijo Douche

"No soy adorable"

"S-Si lo eres, aparte de t-tierno y a-abrazable" Me dijo Jimmy y los dos me abrazaron poniendo sus cabezas en mis hombros

"Y muy suave"

"Y hay m-mucho de ti p-para amar"

"Ya cállense los dos"

 **Fin**

Bueno, esas son los 2 extras que tenía para el fic, estaba escribiendo esto mientras decidía si hacer una secuela para esta historia o escribir una nueva, pero no tengo ideas, pero bueno espero hallan disfrutado esto y nos vemos a la próxima Bye-Bye

Para FluttershypiePie:

Gracias por el mensaje, me alegro mucho qua a alguien le gustara tanto mi historia como para mandarme un mensaje. Me encantan Jimmy, Clyde y Kenny, son mis personajes favoritos, me gustaría que fueran más prominentes en el show, en cuanto a Stan y Butters fue más un problema con la cantidad de personajes, ya he escrito otros fics donde quiero darle protagonismo a varios personajes y terminan siendo un desastre, así que esta vez me límite con Douche y Jimmy como principales, Clyde y Kenny como secundarios y Kyle, Stan y Butters como personajes de apoyo, la verdad mi idea original era que Craig, Tweek y Token, aparecieran como los personajes de apoyo, en vez de Stan y Butters, pero la trama me hizo cambiarlos a última hora. Y Douchebag me encanta, se me hace un personaje con mucho potencial a la hora de escribir, esta historia se me ocurrió jugando TFBW, con mi deseo de que el tuviera un final feliz después de todo lo que paso. Otra cosa es que no se si te diste cuenta pero nunca mencione como se veía Douche, solo dije que es un chico y tiene 11 años, no dije nada más para que los que lean el fic puedan imaginar por su cuenta como se ve Douchebag. El mío es de cabello castaño, moreno con una camisa azul y short negro, muy básico :3

Y muchas gracias por leer mi fic a ti y a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de hacerlo. Gracias :3


End file.
